TDI: The Real World
by NeeNee16
Summary: All of the TDI characters are living together in a Miami villa. Be prepared to face all of the drama, sex, romances and games the couples and others will face living together! FULL COVERAGE INSIDE! You want Humor, this is BEYOND HILARIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N :::To start this off and give you insight on what's going on, all of the TDI competitors are arriving to their Miami Villa where they will again reunite to not only put up with each others bs but live together for 2 months. THAT'S ABOUT 8 WEEKS. Can you wait to see what kind of stuff is going to pop off this season? Me neither, so stay tuned and read this is TDI: The Real World.

FYI: TDA NEVER HAPPENED and yea its long but funny

Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh, look at this place", Lindsay whispers to herself as she approaches the huge crib.

Confessional (Lindsay): hi people it's Lindsay from TDI and I am sooo hyped to be here! I cannot wait to see all my friendly roommates and live with each and every one of them. Nor can I wait to see my baby Taylor!!!

Lindsay 'tries' to drag her unnecessary amount of luggage up the stairs with her new red Jessica Simpson Stilettos that just came out but breaks her long sexy just done nails and lets loose of the luggage which slides down the wheel chair ramp next to her.

"Oh DARN!" She cries and wines, "I broke my freaking nail"! She sits there and ponders how she's going to get her luggage up the stairs without breaking another.

Just in the rode, LeShawna pulls up to the curb of the mansion.

_"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" She shouts like most ghetto girls do whenever they see a huge ass house like this. "This is fat cabbie, I ain't never been close to a homies shit this damn big! Let me get out this hoe!"

She gets out of the ride with her cheap booty shorts on and generic 5$ South Hole halter top and nods her head and sucks in her lips thinking: Oh hell yeah. It's bout to go down up in hur. How many brotha's can I fit up in this bitch? There's Tyrone, Queshawn, DeShawn, Marcus….

Her thoughts are rudely interrupted when she notices some hoochie by the house wearing 100$ Jessica Simpson Stilettos that just came out with blonde hair struggling with 5 cases of luggage up a 5ft stairway- Lindsay.

"What the hell?" She frowns questioning herself why the fuck Lindsay is carrying 5 cases at a time up some damn stairs when she can move one at a time and why Lindsay's mind can't figure out that there is a wheelchair ramp right beside her she can use. Not to forget the shoes that don't match her hair color or her attitude. "Hmmmm, this is going to be a long ass two months", she whispers under her breath. LeShawna continues to stare at Lindsay and remove her luggage from the cab.

Meanwhile Gwen and Trent arrive at the scene also amazed by the house.

Confessional (Trent): yeah this place is tricked out!! I can't wait to score _with my girl Gwen tonight! Maybe I'll even right a sing to do it to._

"Wow this place looks cool", Gwen says as she rushes out of the car, slamming the door before Trent exits which is smashing his face against the window.

LeShawna sees the green pale chick, Gwen, wearing a shirt and skirt from the medieval times and screams her name only across the street from her.

"Gwen, girl is at chu?" She shouts bending over with her left hand above her eyes blocking the suns rays.

"Yeah LeShawna, it's me and Trent".

"Girl I know that silly hair style from anywhere", LeShawna shouts sarcastically.

"Ha-ha LeShawna don't get me started on what mess you got on, by the way do you see Trent anywhere?"

"Girl I know I look good, and no but I do see Lindsay up there wearing some expensive ass stilettos I tried to buy yesterday. Poor thing has been struggling with her luggage from the minute she arrived."

"Oh well, that's too bad. Why didn't you offer to help her?" Gwen _questioned._

"Girl does it look like I'm a damn physiatrist?" LeShawna answered.

"Ha-ha, no but you could have helped her anyway." Gwen suggested.

"True…. But I didn't." They both laugh but LeShawna's being extremely loud enough to shatter the window Trent's face was smudged into.

"Yeah ladies, I'd love to laugh with yall but…… I CAN'T!!!!!" Trent screams.

LeShawna jogs her thick ass over to Gwen and Trent to get him out of the cabbie while the cab driver throws all their shit out of his shit.

"LOS PUTOS!" the cab driver yells.

"Wow, bitches in Spanish…… clever…..", a familiar voice speaks hysterically.

LeShawna, Gwen, and Trent all turn around to see it's nobody but looser Noah.

"AW DAMN", LeShawna pouts. "The smartass with no class!"

"Yes, yes it's Noah", Noah replies.

"Where the hell did you come from?", LeShawna asks.

"Are you seriously asking of this?", Noah questions.

"Well if I didn't wanna know--- "

She was cut off in mid- sentence with:

"Well, I came from Canada, home of the---"

"SHUT UP…. Didn't mean it! JUST CEASE THE TALKING!" LeShawna suggested.

"If you say so.. But you did ask", Noah says.

"Where is your stuff at dude?", Trent asks.

"Uh beside me" Noah answers.

"You sure didn't pack much", Trent said.

"This is only a quarter of it. The silly cab couldn't fit all of my presents unfortunately." He frowns and looks down but suddenly looks up when he too notices Lindsay struggling with her luggage, "Not another season with the blonde". Noah shakes his head and closes his eyes in shame and total disbelief.

Lindsay 3yrds away from the group tries to get their attention for help.

"Hey guys….. Can you help me? I'm having a bit of an issue with my pumps."

The crowd continues to chit chat.

3 cars then arrive with Sadie and Katie, Izzy and Beth, Courtney and Geoff.

"Thank goodness I am out of there with party boy! I swear if I had to listen to another damn country song, I would personally hang myself", Courtney swears angrily to herself.

"Well nobody asked you to listen", Geoff said all up in Courtney's grill.

"Well nobody told YOU TO PLAY THE MUSIC!!!!!!!!" Courtney screams with her hands in fists.

"Alright, alright lets not fight", Beth says.

"OHHHH, Katie and I NEVER fight, we only have disagreements", Saide states happily hugging her BFFL.

"That's right Sadie", Katie says.

Confessional (Noah): Oh great! Dumb and dumber are here. Why should a top of the class student settle for a disaster waiting to explode?

(LeShawna): Oh lord, one of the complainers has arrived with geek and the 2 tricks from the corner of 5th and Market. This will be very interesting.

(Katie and Sadie): OMG! This is going to be amazing -talks over each other- SO AMAZING and FUN!!

The large growing crowd grow angered by the small space of the sidewalk. The house was no longer the main topic of discussion, now it was all about themselves. Where LeShawna got her fake wear from, how Noah's mom picks out his clothes and what song Trent is going to come up with this time to seduce Gwen. Everybody forgot about Lindsay. When suddenly Courtney's thought cross her eyes and she is suddenly pissed out of no where.

"Why aren't we all inside?" Courtney asks.

"Inside….. Inside what?" Geoff asks confused with a V on his forehead.

"INSIDE THE FUCKIN' HOUSE DUMBASS!!!!" Courtney strikes back.

"PMS!!! CHILL!" Geoff says.

"Courtney girl calm down", LeShawna says rubbing Courtney's shoulders.

"This is so crazy"

"Speaking of crazy where did Izzy go?", LeShawna asks very suspiciously.

Everyone stops talking and looks around to scope out Izzy but she can't be found.

Confessional (Izzy): -----In a hyper tone like she's on crack she speaks----- yeah nobody knows where I am which is in the house but I'm preparing the most delicious entrée's for everybody. It's called shit stew made from elephants, lions, tigers and other creatures. it's going to be so yummy with vodka.

While confusion is still being argued about on the sidewalk, 3 more cars pull up in the traffic. This time with Duncan and Cody, Ezekiel and DJ, Tyler and Harold.

Duncan exits with a big 'vault' that is personally stalled into the back of the house. Courtney is shocked thinking it's her 'happytoseeyou sweetheartgift' but happy to see her boo.

"Hey Duncan boo, is that for me?" Courtney asks all hugged up smiling on Duncan who is wearing his usual Goth outfit just added with a belt with cup holders and pouches.

Duncan's high maintenance girl laughs and he takes a swig of Smirnoff, then he panics and hesitates to answer.

"NO NO NO!!!! It's all for me.. ALL MINE.. If you're good to daddy then maybe he'll offer you some." Duncan replies.

LeShawna now across the other street notices a big black sexy brotha step out of the cab.

"Hey DJ", LeShawna screams, "What's crackin boo?"

"Hey LeShawna, nothing much just warning Ezekiel of his drinking and talking to girls incorrectly", DJ says.

"Aw………….Well, you can do that lata. Come help mama out with her new new shit."

"Iight ma."

Cody nervously exits his ride and gets down on knees to pray in the street of moving traffic: "God please let me win Gwen back and give me the strength to kick Trent's sissy ass and win me my girl. In return I will-----"

In less than half his prayer he is hit by a moving vehicle and taken to the hospital with nobody caring.

Harold exits his car and looks around to see LeShawna but she cannot be found. So he sees the humongous house and is wondering why everyone is out side of it.

"Why aren't we all inside the house?" Harold deep stupid Napoleon Dynamite voice manages to squeak out.

"What house?" Geoff asks confused once again but scratching his hat this time.

"The FUCKIN' HOUSE WE ALL ARE GOING OT LIVE IN DUMBASS." Courtney screams all the way across the street.

"Hey calm down down there", Tyler says looking down.

"Don't you tell me to calm down wannabe athlete!" Courtney launches.

"I wasn't even talking to you, for your information I was talking to Tyler jr. who happens to be every happy to see something…" Tyler says.

"WHAT?" everyone shouts.

"Man a game of pocket pool is never safe", DJ says. He then goes on with one of his boring stories that nobody cares about but one simple person, "One time I was so turned on that my little one leaked through my shorts! I had to relax it but I couldn't because I hadn't done it often. So I ran into the boys restroom and closed my stall to release the tension off my shorts. I started to produce white slippery icky stuff when all of a sudden somebody was peeking in my stall. I nervously acted when I came all over the ceiling of the restroom and the dude starts laughing and screaming 'BONER' and 'SCORE' and 'FAGGOT'-----"

"OKAY DJ, I think we have all had enough of your sad shit for one day", Courtney yells.

"Well I mean I was just informing the dude to be careful where you release your juices and who you're around when you do it", DJ corrects Courtney.

Out of nowhere a loud horn burst out when the last 2 cabbies are joined to the sidewalk. Out comes Geoff's bitch Bridgette wearing the latest surfer swimsuit with her hair all down for the first time EVER and poses like she's a fuckin model and the wind blows through her blonde hair and she smiles with her hypnotic eyes, Izzy's fat ass bitch Owen, Baldheaded bitch Heather, Pretty boy Justin with no shirt on and Eva with a dick.

In fuckin mid air mode Geoff does a damn Edward Cullen stunt to get to his hoe Bridgette_._

"Aw Bridge, I missed you", Geoff cries as he caresses Bridgette's face.

"Me too but before we make out, do you notice anything different about me?" Bridgette asks curiously. She poses and blows kisses like she's some super model there ever was. BETTER THAN JANICE DICKINSON..

Geoff being as slow as he is concentrates very hard to figure out what's different about the new Bridge.

Hmmmm he thinks. _I don't know what's so different about Bridgette, blonde hair, no ass, little tits and wide hips… Nope I don't see anything different.. OH OH OH or maybe she got a sex change!!!!!_

"You………………………got…………………..A……………………..sex…………………change?" Geoff finally gets out after pausing after every word he said for a bout 30 seconds.

"What did you just say?" Bridge asks blankly and slummed over.

"You're a female?"

"Geoff, if I wasn't a female before then why would you be dating me?" Bridgette asks flat.

_Oh no_, Geoff thought, _she's going to find out that that that that I'm not what she thinks I am… Quick ignore the question._

"Bridge you know I was just kidding, now kiss me lovely", Geoff says.

"UH NO, not until you figure out what's different about me." She storms away from him angry and not surprised because she knows how stupid Geoff is.

Confessional (DJ and Geoff): Geoff - Man I hate it when women try to hold out on men with their goodies. DJ- yeah man one time I had this fine dime piece and I was bout to hit ---he did the hit it signal---until she asked me what time my moms got home and I told her she's already home and she sent me flying through the window. Geoff and DJ- yeah women ain't nothing but trouble.

Geoff goes running after Bridgette until a huge as sonic wave sends everyone flying. Owen. Everyone is using foul language towards Owen, even folks that aren't in the show.

"Oppppps, ha-ha", Owen says.

Out of nowhere……..

"Aw shit nobody better hold me back cause I've been waiting to attack this bald headed clown since TDI", LeShawna says making her way to Heather.

Heather, like the angel she is, hops out of the cabbie kisses her hand and blows kisses to everyone. To everyone's surprise the ugly hoe got a makeover. Heather then looks at LeShawna and says:

"Honey please, look at that trash you have on. It looks like somebody shopped at Generic Fashions By L."

"Look at this ugly bitch", somebody shouts as Eva steps out of the cabbie thinking someone about her.

With piercing eyes Eva point her finger and says, " I will find out who said that." Eva says.

Last but not least Justin exit's the car. His handsomeness blind most people (including Geoff) but to some it's old and tiring.

"Ladies and Gent's, why are we all standing out here?" Justin says.

Out of most peoples speechlessness and statue movements Lindsay manages to say.

"Because Justin, everyone is so happy to see each other, all except me because nobody is talking to me."

Justin looks at Lindsay struggling with 5 cases of luggage up stairs when there is a ramp made for luggage's next to her. He smiles and says:

"Ah, well Lindsay, I wonder why."

Finally Justin turns around and everyone is back to their normal self.

"Lindsay babe' is that you?" Tyler says. "I'm so sorry I couldn't rush to you baby, I had some business to handle." he looks down.

"Oh Taylor it's okay, I still like you". She lets go of the luggage and it rumbles down the stairs to hit Tyler in the nuts.

"OUCH!! And it's Tyler".

She kisses him all over and hugs him. They both get up so they can move her luggage up the stairs once again. But now both of them are struggling trying to get the cases up the stairs. (hmm i wonder why too)

LeShawna is done making contact with DJ and pronounces:

"iight yall let's go into the crib and get our rooms!"

Everyone started to charge into the house, all except Lindsay and Tyler who are still trying to bring in luggage, screaming about how large the building is… 3 floor mansion with 10 bedrooms that includes 2 master bedrooms with a deck, basketball court, kitchen, game room and a long stretched bathroom per floor.

Everyone starts scrapping for rooms:

"I call the master", Courtney claims.

"Trick no you don't", LeShawna yelled back.

They both race to the second floor but are surprised to see both bedrooms are closed and locked.

"What the…." LeShawna and Courtney say in unison. (theres a master bed room per floor so courtney is on the third and LeShawna is on the 2nd.) They knock boisterously at the doors of the room when Katie exits the 3rd floor and Heather exit's the 2nd.

SECOND FLOOR ACTION

"What does a hoe like you want with a lovely chick like me?" Heather asks.

"Oh No you didn't trick", LeShawna screams taking off her babiefat earrings.

"Look, I claim this is my property, I have already moved all of my belongings into the room…..". Heather says but then pauses to see Beth carrying her last case into her dorm. "Thank you dear, now you can bring all of your belongings into the house and camp out in the chill area."

"Chill area? You told me I could stay with you in the master bedroom if I brought you your luggage!" Beth says.

"No, I told you that you_ and Lindsay_ could stay with me in the master bedroom if both of you brought my luggage but it appears that only you have made it to the race. Sorry." Heather slams the door and laughs a wicked hardy har har.

"It's okay girl, atleast there are still 2 bedroom dorms." LeShawna says to cheer Beth up. "Atleast what I know of". She runs away quickly to claim her bedroom and roommate.

Already Gwen and Trent are in room 1 on the second floor:

"Gwen, it's about to happen right here and right now", Trent says holding Gwen tight.

"Let's not wait", Gwen says trying to kiss Trent but pushed to the bed out of Trent's arms. Trent grabs his guitar and starts to sing as Gwen is romantically moved.

Noah and Cody are across from Gwen and Trent in room 2 setting up their geeky technical shit.

Room 3 is empty---

Room four is taken when Beth and Lindsay (hmmm where did Lindsay come from) enter the room just when Duncan and Courtney were 2 milli seconds from stepping inside.

"Why would we get the room right next to Heather if we are trying to get away from her?" Lindsay asks out of nowhere.

"Well, we're not, we're just staying near her to watch her every move for tricks and stuff." Beth thinks.

"OHHHHHHHHH, so why can't Taylor room with us again?", Lindsay asks.

"Because Lindsay, he'll ruin our cover."

"OHHHHHHHHH okay." Lindsay peeps her head out of the door and says:

"Sorry Taylor, you can't stay here , you'll ruin my cover", Lindsay says.

"Your cover? You mean… Gosh this is embarrassing. I promise I will try to control Tyler jr.", Tyler whispers so nobdy else can hear.

"Taylor not MY cover but me and Beth's", Lindsay says.

"Wait… You…. Beth…..NAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW… you're kidding right, this all made up?"

"No! Now stop playing and go room with someone else, we'll talk about it later." She slams the door and he is shaken.

Meanwhile upstairs Room 5 is taken by Bridgette and Geoff who are still fighting over what's so different about Bridge.

"Bridge why does it matter how different you look? I think you look beautiful either way. I'm sorry for paying such short attention but the fact is I miss you and no other girl will ever look as pretty as you do." Geoff says sadly and proud at the same time.

Bridgette is astonished when she hears Geoff's choice of words and runs to him and kisses him like never before.

"Oh Geoff, that's the smartest and nicest thing you have ever told me. I think….. I might love you for it".

"Aw baby that's my girl, now can we make out PLEASEEEEEE, I've been dying for love since TDI."

She smirks and lands a slobbery wet one on him.

Across from them in room 6 is Courtney and Duncan, who still seems a little preoccupied with the Smirnoff.

"DAMMIT DUNCAN, put the drink down! You have been sucking your lips on that thing instead of me! I am starting to think you may have a thing for a new habit that came from who knows where! CLEARLY you haven't even ASKED me how I am or called me any of those PET names you love or used to! You're too busy sucking face with a DAMN BEER BOTTLE!!!!" Courtney complains after picking up the bottle and breaking it on the soft carpet.

"Calm down sweetheart, I'll be up and running in a few just let me catch some Z's in the meantime while you unpack everything." He lies down on the bed and suddenly remembers the 'vault'. "Oh by the way dear, don't go near my vault, it's off limits to anyone or anything".

She rolls her eyes and unpacks their luggage.

In room 7 Owen slips in with nothing but a change of underwear. He ponders.

OWEN: HMM I wonder where my crazy girl Izzy is.. I bet she's in the kitchen cooking up something for her bear daddy.. Yeah that's me. I can't wait to explore Miami with her. Go to the beach where nude is allowed, eat seafood and have the most funniest contest… yeahhh this is going to be amazing.

In room 8, Eva decides it's far away from drama (Ezekiel) until he arrives at her wide open door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, THERE ARE PLENTY OF ROOMS LEFT AND YOU SURE THE HELL ARE NOT ROOMING WITH ME!! Justin is."

Justin out of nowhere shoves Ezekiel out of the presence of the door way and smiles at Eva.

"Thanks, I owe you won." Justin says.

"No…." she says in a dreamy weary voice, "I owe you one".

Justin slams the door and laughs.

In room 9, Ezekiel unpacks all of his luggage while he listens to the sound of honking from traffic from impatient drivers.

"Females these days just give men their respect. Eva is going to get it I promise."

The door creaks open when Harold stretches his long neck into the room.

"Can I room with you?"

"Uhhh sure, it'd not like anybody is scrapping to be here with me."

"Ha-ha yeah, I can't find LeShawna anywhere here. I know she's looking for me I have to keep my eyes peeled."

"yeah you do that, I'm just focused on Eva".

There is one room remaining and 3 bodies left. LeShawna, DJ, and Tyler (everyone knows Izzy is going to room with Owen, I think). Room 3.

LeShawna hears from Courtney that Tyler is on his way to room 3 where it next to most of her groupies but on the same floor as heathers. She sprints down the stairs stumbling her fat ass on the stairs and causing mild earth quakes throughout the house. Finally she makes it.

"YES. YES. YES. I made it! This is my room bitches MINE! And of course DJ's cause Tyler and me in a room together.. Yeah that shit ain't happening."

"Aw ma you got us a room. Thanks." DJ says.

They both enter their room and close the door behind them.

Tyler all stranded pouts in the chill room because he has no where to sleep.

"Guess I'm stuck with the chill room."

Everyone exits their pads into the chill room where- in this story- all the 'magic' happens- well most anyway-.

Random shouts are yelled out of no where:

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"DAMN, I'm hungry" "Where's Izzy?"

"Where's Taylor?" "Is the phone is the phone room?"

"Who's got a boner?"

"Amateurs" "My nut sack itches"

"Where the fuck is the television?"

"Where are some hot damn beers around here?"

"Girl eat pussy"

"bitch swallow dick" "I know"

"Just like men"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly the kitchen door is propped open with a shitty stank ass aroma.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS AT?" LeShawna screams.

Everyone is coughing and choking from the smell.

"DAMN, IT SMELLS LIKE S.H.I.T". someone yells outside the house.

"They smell it too?", Owen says..

Out of all the smoke a orange haired fugly bitch is revealed.

A/N:: Yeah i don't know if this is bad or good but my sister influenced me and I love being silly with TDI becuase it's just so funny. It may sound immature for a 16 yr old but I'm just as silly as almost any other girl. So if u liked it PLEASE REVIEW and give me some ideas cause I know that most of you watch Real World on MTV. I would really appreciate constructive critism and I'm sorry if i write slangish cuz that's just a way i am used to now. lol but thx! I will try to put a chapter every weekend or so because high school really messes with you physicallt and mentally. Oh and I don't like hatters so if you gonna critize my stuff to better yourself oh yeah.. it aint happenin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just updated it, it may be kind of sloppy, but sry for the wait.. Enjoy.. and REVIEW

"HEY GUYS…. I MADE EVERYONE A GIFT AND I HOPE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU LIKE WHAT I HAVE PREPARED FOR YOU. BACK WHEN I WAS GROWING UP MY MOMMY MADE ME MY FAVORITE STEW AND WHAT WAS SO UNIQUE ABOUT IT WAS------ **IT SMELLED LIKE SHIT **somebody yells----NOOO SILLY, IT WAS MADE FROM ALL KINDS OF ANIMALS. IT'S NOT ONLY THE TASTY INSIDE BUT ALSO THE OUTSIDE THAT MAKES IT SO YUMMY. EVEN FLIES AND INSECTS THINK ITS DELICIOUS! SO ENJOY!", Izzy says.

"Man this smells like chitterlings (pronounced Chit-lins in slang), like stuff you eat at a family reunion on a Saturday with the grills going and swimming with the ol' skoo Fresh Prince of Bel-air- Summertime with the old folks chattin about the O. J. Simpson trial and playing cards." DJ says remembering the old good times when he was the age he is now.

"Don't it though", LeShawna agrees eagerly with everyone else confused as to what the two blacks are talking about. "Cook out yall, yall ain't heard of a cook out be 4?"

_Everyone shakes their head except DJ. _

"ARE YALL GOING TO EAT MY MEAL OR NOT?", Izzy asks impatiently.

"If this shit tastes as bad as it smells, I will personally have you captured but not by Miami police, just with my soaring fist that will land around your neck into the ground", Eva says.

"TRUST ME YOU WILL LOVE IT AND BRING IT SISTA!"

Everyone grabs their meals and eat nervously complaining about each bite. Little do they know what the ingredients are.

*******RULE 1:** When Izzy cooks, ALWAYS I mean ALWAYS ask the ingredients of the shit she comes up with. If you don't you might come up with the case of …………………Mud Butt, ask Dave Chappelle.

"Darn, I'm full, that really wasn't too bad Izzy", Lindsay says. Izzy nods her head in return.

"Too bad?? Are you kidding? That was great", Tyler says.

"Time for bed", Bridgette says. She sock ski's to her 3rd floor bedroom.

Everyone gives their night night's and changes into their pajamas. Some skimpy like Courtney's Victoria Secrets sheer see through dress or LeShawna's Victoria don't tell ANYBODY'S thong with a matching purple push up bra. Others simple like Beth's kangaroo gown with the matching Santa Claus hat ?? or Noah's NASCAR pj's with the feet perfectly fit for him. Meanwhile Geoff and DJ chill in the chill room.

Lights are out for the first night of TDI: The Real World……………………. OR are they?

"It ain't time to go to sleep, We just got here, I think we should all go out for drinks", DJ suggests.

"Yeah that sounds AWESOME DUDE, everybody together, me and my girl laughing and chilling together.. It's a perfect night. We got to go", Geoff agrees.

"Man, I'm changing and waken my peeps up, we going to the club".

Tyler disturbed by this loudness in the chill room awakens and just gets dressed to go out.

DJ steps out of the chill room and bangs loudly on each door on the second & third floor. And then shouts:

"WAKE UP, WE GOING CLUBBIN!!!"

When LeShawna heard of this she jumped immediately out of her bed and tries to find the sexiest number there is.

Clubbing Noah thought, Who goes clubbing anymore? I sure don't that something that stupid asses like LeShawna and Lindsay do. Get all drunk and then act crazy. But hey.. I minus well enjoy the fun for now..

Suddenly a loud slam is launched on the first floor screaming…….. Nobody but Heather.

"I AM SOOO NOT GOING OUT TONIGHT! IT'S 11 FREAKING O'CLOCK IN MIAMI AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

"Girl, you better calm all that yelling and shit down before I get my belt and whoop the hell out of you", LeShawna yells to Heather.

"Honey, I wish you would step out of that room into my face?" Heather quotes.

"well, yo wish I about to be granted you keep talkin like I ain't hearing you monkey ass."

Beth is troubled about what to wear while Lindsay is in the mirror in the bathroom across the hall wearing her purple pumps with a purple halter top and ripped up jeaned booty shorts.

"Ummm, Lindsay, could you help me? I really don't know what to wear…. I don't want to go looking a wreck."

"Of course silly!!! I would love to".

Lindsay sits Beth down and give her an EXTREME makeover.

Meanwhile while everyone else on the first floor is changing, Trent and Gwen seem to be a tab bit busy.. If you know what I mean.

_Gosh I wish the squeaking would STOP _Cody thinks as he tries to not listen to the 'noise' across the room, _He is in there with the girl that should be totally MINE!!! MINE MINE MINE!!! I can't go to the club with out seeing her face. But I already know that if she goes, its with Trent … DAMN!!_

LOUD KNOCKS ON ROOM 1

"Girl is you don't get yo ass up out that bed with that boy I'm coming in there and grabbin both of you. We going to the club get our drinks on and I'm going to meet a dude that is sexy as hell so I can have somebody to fuck me too!!", LeShawna says LOUD so that everyone can hear.

"I'm going LeShawna, me and Trent will be out momentarily. And I hope you're not wearing anything HOOCHIE like".

"Girl, you know I would never do that".

Geoff finally makes it to his room with Bridge where they talk.

"CLUBBING!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!! I Haven't been in so long, the beach really gets me going", Bridgette agrees.

"Yeah and after we go clubbing, me and you are going to spend so me alone time on the Miami beach together, if you know what I mean." He moves his eyebrows up and down signaling 'you know what'.

"Geoff, we are going to have the best time ever". They close the door and get dressed.

Across the hall, Courtney and Duncan seem to be having difficulty on which way they want to do things tonight.

"DUNCAN, I AM GETTING SO SICK OF YOU DISSING ME! I WANT TO GO OUT WITH EVERYONE ELSE AND THE OTHER COUPLES AND YOU TELL ME YOU JUST WANT TO SIT AROUND AND CHILL!! NO NO NO WE ARE GOING OUT WITH THEM!! AND ENJOY OURSELVES."! Courtney demands

Confessional (Duncan): gosh having a stubborn chick for a girlfriend really get annoying.. I mean she demands me to do everything she says when she's the one suppose to be making me happy! I swear woman can be such a pain but I bet if I do what she wants to do tonight, then she'll do what I want to do tomorrow…..

"Look precious, I don't have much energy. I really don't feel like hearing everybody's mouth tonight arguing and shit. I just want to settle in babe." He grabs Courtney and makes out with her passionately. "Now do we still have to go?"

"You're not slick, and YES we're going, not get dressed", Courtney kisses Duncan's nose and taps it with one finger.

"Damn".

Room 7

"OWEN OH MY GOSH I HAVE THE PERFECT GARMENT FOR YOU. MY MOM ONCE TAUGHT ME HOW TO COMBINE FABRICS TOGETHER TO MAKE STUFF AND IF I JUST TAKE THESE SHEETS AND BLANKETS, I GUARANTEE I WILL HAVE A OUTFIT REALLY FOR YOU!!", Izzy says impatiently.

"Okay woman you're in charge, I'm just following. Ha-ha", Owen responds.

Room 8

"No way, I am not going out tonight! I just got here and I am going to relax these people here a re rude and silly dressed! ISN'T THERE A GYM SOMEWHERE OR SOMETHING!!???" Eva announces to Justin.

"Look Eva, going out maybe isn't a bad thing to do, it will really loosen you up some. Plus guys are going to be there." Justin answers

_Guys…. Who the hell said I was even attracted to guys _Eva thinks _As long as nobody insults me, then everything is fine. _

Harold and Ezekiel don't know whit about clubbing so they just dress up in the nicest clothes they have.

"One time I went to the country club, and boy did they have the best steak, I can't wait to go out and eat with everyone", Harold says.

Confessional (Harold): yeah, I can't wait to spend time with my boo LeShawna it's going to be great reconnecting with her…

"Ummm.. I don't think It's that type of club Harold. But just to be sure I'm taking a liquor to chill."

"Umm.. You should really watch your drinking dude, so far you have had 3 and that will be you fourth one".

"trust me when I drink, I'm a better person"

"Okay dude."

In the other master bed room, Katie and Sadie prepare for the night of their lives.

"I am sooo wearing my Gucci bathing suit top and low cut booty short jeans, it will sooo go with where we are going!"

Confessional (Katie and Sadie): Katie and I always have to match because if we don't then guys won't be attracted to us. Like one time, this dude walked up to me and he was so fine (Oh so fine Katie interrupts) and he asked me if I thought I was attractive (stupid question Katie interrupts). I was like YEAH and he said that I was drunk. I was laughing so hard but I never did really get the joke until he asked if Katie thought she was attractive and (I ANSWERED YESES Katie says) he said you're not drunk. Now tell me why your friend thinks that hot? I was so pissed when I got home that I started to cry (but I made her feel better when I told her me and her are identical so he was talking about the both of us) it was a mean comment but I know I'm sexy!

After everyone is dressed and made over they all come to the chill room to bounce. But as Beth makes her way to the front everyone is stunned but the way she now looks.

"Beth is that you?", Cody asks., "wow, you look amazing, almost exactly like… Lindsay????"

Everyone stares at the difference between Beth and Lindsay.

"Yeah, putting a dumb ass who absolutely knows nothing in charge of Beth's make up was a silly Idea to begin with. I mean look at her, Jessica Simpson shorts and halter top with pumps that are each different colors, yeah that doesn't match plus your red head band".

Everyone looks at each other like 'HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW what looks good on females and shit'.

"Noah, just a little reassurance before I decide to laugh at you, how do you know all this again…?", Dj asks.

_Oh great now their going to know that I used to work in a female store, I have to cover _Noah thinks.

"Well….."Noah I interrupteed

"Whatever, can we please just go! I'm in a rush, nobody wants to hear you damn documentary fake ass lies anyway", LeShawna says with her hooch outfit on.

"Now didn't I tell you not to dress like that LeShawna?", Gwen asks.

"Girl I am a grown ass woman now, I will wear whatever the fuck I want…"

"You mean including that fake ass horse hair on the back of that fake ass weave you call HAIR?", Heather asks being a smart ass.

"No, I mean the fake ass rug you got covering yo entire bald headed ass… bitch", LeShawna answers.

"Now, let's be nice", Tyler says trying to make peace.

He immediately rushes over to his baby again trying to comfort her.

"Babe' you look beautiful, don't mind Noah, he's just a jerk." Suddenly something in Tyler's pants decides to go off. "oh no not again!" he gazes down.

"EWWWW Taylor, get away, your pants are turning white!!!"

HAHAHAHAAHHAA everyone burst out into laughter and Tyler goes to change into lighter clothes. With that they all exit to head for Club Miami.

A/N: this story is already getting kind of boring to me.. But please review let me know what you think so that I can relax. I would really appreciate it


	3. Chapter 3

"UHG, it is so humid out here! Now all of my make up will smear", Heather pronounces to everyone like they're listening.

"Well maybe if you lightened up on the BOTOX and all the fake ass shit you wear, your solution would be solved", LeShawna says to solve Heathers problem.

"OOOO, She gets on my nerves! I swear I just want to rip all of that nappy ass pubic hair off her naturally ugly SCALP!!"

"Yo, chill Heather, can't we just all get along for atleast ONE DAY!!!",Dj says.

They all walk to down streets receiving positive and negative comments towards hatters on the streets.

'What the fuck are you wearing you stank ass hoe?", a chick with her head blurred out screams across the street to LeShawna.

_I know that hoe is not talking to me _LeShawna thinks _Oh it's on._

"THE SAME SHIT I BOUGHT FROM YO MAMA'S MINI MARKET ON THE CORNA", LeShawna screams back. She suddenly comes to a stop when she heard the most offensive shit ever.

"YO MAMAMIE BITCH, YOU NEED TO CHANGE LOOKIN ALL LIKE A RAG QUEEN AND SHIT. YOU WILL NEVER GET A GUY LIKE ME HOE, SWALLOW TRICK", the chick across the street yells.

LeShawna pissed the fuck off is angered like no other as she fumes and stands there taping her foot on the ground. Heather giggles in the back ground and out of no where Dave Chappelle pulls up to the curb with the a microphone and says::

"Now LeShawna had one choice to make. She could either A, leave the bitch alone or B, KEEP IT REAL."

"I don't like bitches yelling at me from across a fuckin street!", LeShawna screams to herself.

"LeShawna NO", Gwen runs over to LeShawna holds her back as she tries to make her way across the street. Trent notices his girl sacrificing her life for her girl and he rushes over to help too.

"LeShawna stop, you can't let her provoke you like this, you're better than that girl and she knows it. She's just trying to make you feel bad", Trent says trying to calm LeShawna down as well.

"Yeah bitch bow down, and tell your manly friend over there to lighten up on the roids as well", the trick across the street screams.

Eva turns around knowing she's talking about her. Now the entire house had to hold her back!

"OH BITCH NO YOU DIDN'T I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY DOWN THIS DAMN STREET", Eva screams as she frowns and shoves her way through the cast.

"SOMEBODY STOP HER", Justin screams.

Immediately everyone scrambles to catch Eva before destruction is done.

"I swear why do hatters have to be such bitches?", Lindsay asks Beth.

"I have no clue", Beth answers.

"Oh yeah this is great, two of the strongest girls in the house are already ready to fight somebody just for them talking their attire", Noah says. "I'm going to the club yall can catch up later".

"Noah dude we need to stay together, you know, just in case something bad happens", Dj says struggling with LeShawna trying to hold her back.

"It's not his fault that two hoes are trying to get public attention", Ezekiel says.

"What did he just call me?", Eva says turning around with her red face.

"AND ME?", LeShawna says as she releases the tension from Trent, Gwen and DJ.

"I SAID, It's not his---", Ezekiel is interrupted

"No Ezekiel, I think they meant the part when you called them a name", Bridgette says.

"Ok then… I SAID HOES"

LeShawna and Eva rush over to Ezekiel and strangle the FUCK out of him!

"HELP HELP", Ezekiel screams.

"He deserves it, that's what you get for down grading women, you jerk!", Courtney yells and spits on him.

"Hey babe' lets stay out of this, I've been waiting for some action to pop off like this in a whole hell of a while!", Duncan proposes.

"ALL OF THIS FIGHTING IS UNNECESSARY" Katie and Sadie scream. "WE AREN'T EVEN HALF WAY NEAR THE PLACE AND ALREADY WE ARE FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER! WHERE IS THE LOVE PEOPLE?? I JUST WANT TO GET TO THE CLUB AND MESS WITH HOT GUYS!"

Everyone looks at each other and look down.

"YOU ALL SHOULD BE A SHAMED OF YOURSELF! WE ARE MAKING FOOLS OF OURSELVES!" Katie says.

"The only bitch that's making a fool of themselves are you two!", Courtney yells outraged. "YALL TWO THINK YALL LOOK DAMN GOOD, WELL HONEY NO THE FUCK YOU DON'T!"

"Courtney shut UP, I am tired of hearing of all your bitching you have been doing today", Duncan confesses.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Courtney asks Duncan.

"YES I DID, YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT YELL AT ME AND THE OTHERS ALL DAY LONG! SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A CHANGE AND RELAX!" Duncan says.

"I NEVER!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE TAKING THIS TONE WITH ME MISTER!!!" Courtney yells.

"BELIEVE IT. I AM OUT MAN", Duncan walks off pissed and head straight for the club.

"DUNCAN YOU COME BACK HERE NOW! WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE GOING TOGETHER!!!! DUNCAN", Courtney yells but it doesn't work. He walks off angry.

"I am so glad that is not us", Geoff whispers in Bridgette's ear.

"You got that right".

"Can we please go now?", LeShawna asks after she is done putting the hammer down on Ezekiel.

"Yeah please before I bust another move on this fool!" Eva says.

"Okay lets bounce", Dj says.

Everyone walks in silence to the club and finally after all this shit that happened tonight, they make it at only 1 O'clock in the morning.

"It's about time we got here", Harold says.

"I know right", Cody says.

"Who is that fine ass brotha OVER THUR", LeShawna yells as she moves toward the man.

Everyone is astonished by how the place looks so they run and scramble inside.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Hey what's your number?" a random dude asks Lindsay at the bar.

"Oh it's ***-****, do you have anything to offer?" Lindsay yells to the man over the loud country music.

"HAhHA, More than you'll ever know", They both laugh and talk together until SOMEONE INTERRUPTS!

"Lindsay can I talk to you for a min. babe?", Tyler asks anxiously. "It's really important".

"Taylor, can't you see I'm talking right now? Go talk to somebody else right now", Lindsay reports.

"NO, now come on Lindsay, I've been watching you and you've had too much to drink", Tyler claims.

"Leave me alone Taylor!! don't you see me enjoying myself?", Lindsay yells at him angry.

"STOP THIS LINDSAY", Tyler grabs her arm and yanks her off the stool of the bar making her spill her tequila all over her halter top!

"Hey dude back off, the lady says she doesn't want to be with you", the drunk random dude speaks.

"You watch it punk, this is MY girl, NOT YOURS!" Tyler points at the random dude.

"Hey get off me", Lindsay slaps the fuck out of Tyler causing him to fall to the floor." By the way TAYLOR that punks name is Chris".

Knocked out, Tyler is knocked to the floor and DJ from across the bar watches and runs over to Tyler to help him. Lindsay steps all over Tyler to make it to the dance floor.

"Dude you okay? I watched from all the way over there and I hate to say this but _**YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT**_ " DJ Laughs happily.

"That's not funny, I think I just lost the love of my life", Tyler says as he gets up and dusts himself off.

"Well just chill dude and do the same thing to her", DJ says.

"What do you mean do the same thing to her?"

"This whole time she has dissed you dude and now it's your turn to make her feel they way you do".

"How do I do that?"

"Easy…. You flirt"

"Out of all the other things I'm terribly bad at, you tell me to flirt!"

"yeah dude, I'm telling you it will work, just try it. Pick a random drunk chick around here, which is A LOT and just mess with her. Even push the limits dude. IM SAYIN GO ALL OUT! Break ALL OF THE RULES", Dj explains to Tyler.

"But that will make her mad at me".

"Exactly, but it will straighten her ass up" DJ laughs.

"Okay, here I go".

"There you go buddy make the magic happen" DJ says.

Meanwhile Izzy is at the counter with Owen telling all of her moments and troubles she's been through. Owen starting to get bored asks to dance with her.

"I GUESS BUT I CAN'T DANCE LIKE THE OTHERS ARE! ONE TIME MY MOM TAUGHT ME HOW TO POP LOCK AND DROP IT AND OH MY GOSH, IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING AND MY DRESS LIKE WENT UP IN THE AIR REVEALING ALL OF MY STUFF AND PEOPLE WERE COMPLAINING IT SMELLED LIKE HOT ASS! AND I LAUGHED SO HARD BECAUSE I KNEW I WAS HOT AND I KNEW I HAD AN ASS! YOU GET IT OWEN!!"

"Yeah I get it but I am about to pop lock and drop this floor through the ground once I step on this floor".

They make it to the floor and suddenly everyone is complaining about the heavy set dude on taking up all the space.

"Get the hell out of the way fat ass"……."you're taking up all the dance space you jerk"……."MOVE IT"…. "I trying to dance here you dumb fuck"…. "Tu' PUTO"………………

"Wow bitch in Spanish again… This city keeps on getting better and better", Noah says dancing with the quirkiest girl in there who is like 10 inches more taller than him.

"So are you originally from here?", Noah asks.

"yeah I am, but I Haven't met a guy here as attractive as you", the girl says.

"You're charming, who does you're make up by the way… it looks lovely", Noah comments.

"Oh thank you I actually did it myself", the girl replies.

"Oh by the way,. What's your name?"

"Shelby", the girl answers.

"Nice to meet you Shelby"

"Yeah you too".

They continue to dance and talk about the most randomist shit ever.

Gwen and Trent are bored with the club as they sit at the bar holding hands.

"I am ready to go", Gwen says to Trent.

"Yeah me too", Trent answers, "At least LeShawna is having fun". They both glance over to LeShawna talking to 5 different dudes with a notepad and cell phone.

"That's our girl", Gwen says. "Let's just leave, the two of us so we can catch up on missed material".

"Okay…." Suddenly as they are moving from the bar, Trent hears the most beautiful voice he has ever heard since he met Gwen. He stops and looks up.

"C'mon Trent, we're leaving"

"No… wait, you hear that?"

"Hear what babe? I don't hear anything but somebody singing a crappy song with a acoustic guitar", Gwen complains

"That's it", Trent says. He turn around toward the stage and notices a pretty female with long brown hair playing a guitar singing beautifully. "It's beautiful. I've never heard something so brilliant in a while".

Gwen becoming impatient grab Trent to lead him out of the door. "C'mon dude!"

"Mariah chill for a sec." Trent says.

Gwen opens her mouth shocked to hear that Trent just called her the singer on the stages name.

"TRENT, I know you did not just call me MARIAH!" Gwen yells at him while his head is turned the opposite direction.

"TRENT did you hear me?"

"SHUT UP!!!! I am trying to listen to Mariah", Trent screams angry.

Gwen surprised with Trent throws her hand off him and stomps away to LeShawna.

"LESHAWNA COME HERE NOW", Gwen yells.

"Girl I am talking right now, I'll talk to you later", LeShawna yells back jokingly. "Girl, you know I am messing with you".

LeShawna climbs down from the pool of men she's near and makes it to Gwen with her arms crossed.

"Trent is tripping", Gwen says.

"AHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA", LeShawna says, "It's TRIPPIN honey. And why? What he doing?"

"We are suppose to be leaving but he would rather listen to that bitch on the stage!"

"Awww well you can straighten him up in a minute, let me introduce you to these young brothas I just met".

"LeShawna I don't have time for games, I love Trent but it seems like he's stuck on another girl, just look at him".

LeShawna glances down to see Bridgette walking around by herself and Dj partying with some ugly bitches and Harold doing the robot and Justin mackin chicks like nothing. Suddenly she notices Trent dancing with some other girl touching her interpropriately.

"Oh no he is not" LeShawna says.

"What is it LeShawna?", Gwen asks.

"He is all up on some other girl", LeShawna asks.

"C'mon LeShawna get back here before I come down there and get you", one of her 'brotha's' called.

"I'll be there in a minute boy, hold up." LeShawna yells back. "You Won't me to go yank his ass for you girl cause you know I will?"

"What's he doing LeShawna, tell me PLEASE!!" Gwen shouts.

"Okay, if you really want to see…" LeShawna says. She moves Gwen to were she was standing and Gwen starts to cry as she see's her 'boyfriend' making out with Mariah on the dance floor.

"I can't believe it", Gwen whispers to herself.

"What girl, I can't see", LeShawna gets on her tippy toes and glances over the crowd to see Trent kissing the artist.

"Aw It's on now…"

A/N: okay review please.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have to leave", Gwen says to herself as she rushes out of the door.

LeShawna on her way to Trent pushes the crowd around making her way to the jerk that cheated on the love of his life. But on her way she is stopped by Harold who kisses her all slobbery and wet.

"GET OFF ME FOOL", she yells at Harold. "That was a nasty ass kiss too".

"No LeShawna we have to talk..", Harold yells. "COME BACK"

"silly ass", LeShawna speak to herself.

Confessional(LeShawna): I swear Harold need to jump off my case dude. Seriously man, he is doing too much. I'm bout to slaughter his ass if he don't leave me the fuck alone. I'm good on my fuckin own.

"TRENT", LeShawna screams.

"Hey baby girl how you doing?", A drunk dude asks as he touches property that's off limits.

LeShawna pissed slaps the fuck out him and pins him to the ground "Don't you ever touch me like that, BITCH".

She tosses him away from her but then she looses sight of Trent. "DAMN, now what am I going to do?" She looks around to find someone she knows and notices Bridgette looking worried and crying.

"AYE girl have you seen Trent?", LeShawna asks.

"No, but I have seen Geoff", Bridgette answers.

"Um thanks dear but I'm not looking for Geoff. I'm looking for Trent, you the white dude with black hair loves guitar and seems to be walking around whit a hooch named Mariah."

"NO LESHAWNA I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM!", Bridgette cries.

"Now what the fuck is _your_ problem?", LeShawna asks angry.

"It's Geoff".

"Okay and….." LeShawna says impatiently.

"I saw him with another girl, only it wasn't a girl.....", Bridgette says.

"If it wasn't a girl then who the fuck else could it be?" LeShawna asks.

"A tranny".

"WHAT THE FUCK?? I ALWAYS KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THAT DUDE", LeShawna yells.

"He told me to wait at the bar for him while he went to the restroom and he was gone for a offly LONG time. So I asked this dude that was hanging with Lindsay to go check where he was and he came back to tell me… to tell me….. He was giving a dude a Blow job.", Bridgette cries in heartbreak as LeShawna hugs her to comfort her.

"There there sweetheart we are all about to leave because too much SHIT is going down up in here", LeShawna claims.

"Geoff isn't here i think, Eva left the minute some chick came up to her complimenting her skirt, Heather I haven't seen her at all, and Courtney and Duncan are no where to be found. I've looked all over".

"Yeah you're right, I Haven't seen any of them since we've been here. C'mon girl lets just leave. Gwen, you and I can all talk about this later".

They leave the club and head their way home.

"So ladies how long have yall been twins?", two other twin boys ask Katie and Sadie.

"Since, forever!"

"That's nice", on of the twins compliments. They both look at each other and wink out of the corner of their eyes.

"OMG Katie I think they TOTALLY like us", Sadie whispers in Katie's ear.

"Totally", Katie agrees.

They stand holding their hands and posing next to each other in front of the guy twins in front of them.

"Have you two ladies ever drank Vodka", One of twin asks.

"Um I don't think I've ever tried it before", Sadie answers.

"Oh well that sucks, we were just about to ask if you wanted to have a drink with us. But I can see that you two are virgins so we won't pressure you into something you won't do. Although we'll have to find two other beautiful ladies to drink with us instead", the other twin states.

Katie shuddered at the thought and discusses with her best friend whether they should do it or not.

"Fine, we'll join in", Katie says smiling.

"Great", the two twins look at each other and giggle slightly. "There's a condition, just for precautions".

"Okay what's that?", Katie asks.

" Which one swallows and which one spits out?", the twins ask.

"umm I swallow and Katie spits out", Sadie answers.

The twins laugh loudly and smile at each other.

"I think I'll take the skinny one, since you spit out", one of the twin says.

"Oh yeah leave me with budda", the other twin yells at the other twin and continues. "I guess that leaves you with me darling. You ready to experience the best night in your life?"

"YEAH I CANNOT WAIT", the four couples walk toward the exit of the club and make their way out.

"UGH get off of me you disgusting bitch", Heather says as she sits at the bar alone next to some junkie who is drunk as hell. "This club is lame, I am so out of here!!!!"

Heather gets up makes her way through the junky crowd of dancing people until she glances over to see Lindsay making out with CHRIS and Trent dancing with Mariah.

"WHAT THE--"

Confessional (Heather): OMG this is crazy, Gwen's fuckin boyfriend is dancing with the stank hooch that was just on stage singing and Lindsay is fuckin makin out with CHRIS, THE FUCKIN HOST OF TDI!!! Are you fuckin serious? Get a fuckin clue hoe! You are kissing a jerk and better yet you're too much of a DUMBASS to see it! WHERE THE FUCK IS HER MIND AT?

_UHH I have to do something, I can't just let her waste herself the way she is, _Heather thinks to herself. With a heart Heather runs over to Lindsay and grabs her arms off of Chris.

"Are you fuckin crazy Lindsay?", Heather yells at Lindsay pulling her away from Chris.

"No… g-g get the fuck off mmmE bitch", Lindsay tries to hit Heather but misses and hits some other drunk hoe next to her.

"What did you just call me trick?", the unknown hoe asks drunk smothering her words together. "I said what did you just call me trick?"

"She was not talking to you honey", Heather says in a nasty ghetto way. "Now move out of the way, before I make you".

"Give me my date back you funny looking slut!!", Chris yells at Heather as he now makes his way to the scene.

"You shutup Chris and shove your finger up your ass you fag! And you hoe! You get the hell out of my way before I kick your little ass".

That's when the drunk hoe pushes Heather and causes Lindsay to fall to the ground and start crying.

'"Bitch don't you ever touch me!", Heather screams to the drunk hoe!

The two go at it yelling and pointing at each other in their faces and pushing each other back and fourth while Lindsay on the ground tugs Heathers legs.

"Stop it you guys, please I have a headache", Lindsay says drunk and worn out.

That's when the drunk hoe made the wrong move! She grabs Heathers fake ass wig and throws it to the ground. Heather astonished is pissed to the FUCKIN EXTREME!!!

"BITCH NO THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T", Heather screams as she jumps on top of the drunk hoe and fights her. The crowd turns around and starts to get into a circle( like middle school fights or high school fights) and laugh as the egg the fight on.

"Oh no", Cody says as he is jumping off the stool of the bar. "Not a fight".

He rushes over to Noah who is as well egging on the fight with the rest of the crowd.

"Are you crazy dude? We have to leave NOW! Look at her, she's making us all look stupid.", Cody says trying to persuade Noah.

"Dude, this is LIVE entertainment! You think I'm leaving now?", Noah says. "Plus I'm with a date and I can't leave her here by herself".

"she came here by herself, she can leave the same way.", Cody grabs Noah and they head for the door.

"What the-- What the hell is going on over there?", Dj asks the ladies that are all surrounded around him rubbing him. "Get off me". He gets up and looks over everyone and notices the most shocking thing ever! TRENT. "I'm a kick this dude's ass".

DJ makes his way towards Trent and also notices a huge crowd of people screaming and making bets on two ladies who are fighting. He sees a wigs and automatically knows who it is.

"DAMN!", DJ screams to himself. "Trent or Heather?" He stands there nervous and trembling and finally makes his decision. "Trent, Security can get her". But then as he is making his way towards Trent again he sees the officers cheering and betting too. "You gotta be kidding me".

Finally he is in front of Trent but the behind Mariah. "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" He then grabs Trent and heads to Heather.

"Get off me dude, I was just dancing with Gwen", Trent says.

"No the hell you wasn't dude. What are you?? NUTS? That girl you were dancing with was no where near looking like Gwen! That was Mariah!"

"Mariah? You mean the chick who was singing on stage?", Trent says.

"Yeah dude! Are you crazy? Gwen is going to kick yo, ass, at least if LeShawna doesn't get to you first."

"We got to get back to the house. But what if she's already there and waiting… What if she wants… to… break up?. His voice cracks at the thought. Think about it, if Gwen and Trent were never to be together again! "She'll never forgive me dude, she won't! I wouldn't even forgive myself for what I did."

"yeah well as long as you tell her the truth and lie a little bit, you should be straight."

"Wait why are going the opposite way of the exit?", Trent asks confused.

"Heather", was all DJ said.

Dj with his muscular body shoves his way through the crowd and picks up Heather easily, tossing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing DJ? PUT ME DOWN, I'm not finished with that BITCH!!!", Heather screams trying to scramble out of DJ's grip.

"No, I'm not putting you down".

"BITCH, listen to your daddy hoe! And maybe you wouldn't end up like you are now!", The drunk hoe screams and then out of nowhere she spits on Heathers face when Dj turns around.

"YOU SLUT!!!!!", Heather says and then screams VERY loudly damaging the lighting of the place.

DJ walking to the exit accidentally steps on something squishy. And that something screams just as loud as Heather did just a second ago.

"OUCH!!!!", Lindsay screams.

"Lindsay is that you?", DJ asks totally surprised.

"Yeah, it's me".

Dj slouches over to pick Lindsay up and throw her over his other shoulder. Now with only one hand free Dj tries to make his way out of the club until Lindsay screams again into his ear.

"WHAT LINDSAY???", DJ yells his ear ringing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, NOOOOO Taylor is kissing some other broad!!!!" She wiggles trying to break free of Dj but can't when he grabs her.

"Relax Lindsay, he's just having fun", DJ says.

"NO, he is NOT having fun without ME!! He is suppose to be with me!"

"Well you ditched him and now you need to taste the medicine".

"Are you on his side?", Lindsay asks.

"Will you shut up Lindsay! Please! I just got of a fight for you trying to get you away from CHRIS and NOW you want to get next to Tyler in your condition. Uh uh I don't think so. DJ takes us away".

As Dj is now exiting the club he takes his last glance of the club but them sees Bridgette cursing Geoff out near the mens restroom.

"What now?", DJ says.

"Hey dude if you want to go handle that then go ahead but I wouldn't get involved", Trent says looking up to DJ.

"Yeah I know but that's my dude, I can't see his relationship falling apart just like everyone elses".

All of a sudden Bridgette speeds impatiently out of the club passing Dj and the others on her way to the house.

"Too late", Trent says.

Geoff is sad with his head hunched over until some dude walks out of the men's restroom and taps Geoff on the shoulder. They both look at each other and hug like it's the last time they will ever see each other. Suddenly, Geoff pops his up and starts talking cheery again.

"Let's just bounce dude", Trent says.

They all exit and head for the house.

"I have to go", Tyler says as he tries to leave drunk girl alone.

"But why? Don't you want something from me?", the girl asks very seductive.

"NO!", Tyler yells and runs quickly away from the girl and bumps into Harold on the way.

"OUCH DUDE", Harold says as he gets up from the ground.

"Some chick won't leave me alone", Tyler says.

The girl skipping towards Tyler smiles. Tyler thinks fast and takes off his red headband and throws it on Harold and runs fro his life.

"There you are sugar, come with momma, I want to show you something", The girl says.

"Okay", Harold replies.

Harold follows after the girl and they dissapear.

"This is so crappy, I am going home. Excuse me ladies, I must leave now, it appears that all of my friends have left me here and I must return back to my house with them before they worry", Justin says.

"AWW but we want you to stay!!!!!", one of his girls says.

"Im so sorry, I'll be back another day", Just promised. He gets up from the lounge chair and makes him way through the dance floor to exit. But then he sees Owen and Lindsay.

"Owen, Lindsay", Justin cuts between the two and looks at them nicely. "I am leaving, the others have left as well and I would like for some company, do you mind?"

"Uh haha, No we don't mind, I'm getting tired anyways.", Owen says.

The three of them exit the club and head towards home. Only Geoff is left in the club.

"C'mon so that Bridgette doesn't notice you enter", Goeff says to hos fagget friend.

"Okay, let's totally bounce", Goeff's fagget friend answers.

They leave the club and hurry their way to the house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

LeShawna in the chill room with Gwen and Bridgette wait patiently at the door.

Suddenly two people walk in tip toeing their way to the steps. And with one single movement, LeShawna claps and the whole room is bright with lights.

"NO THE FUCK HE DID NOT!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"LESHAWNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Courtney asks. "It's just Duncan and I".

"Aw, my bad. I was waiting on somebody else", LeShawna answers. "Where have you two been at? Nobody saw you at the club."

"Ummm well um, we… just…. Uh... had to do something. But we are back now and that's all that matters.

"Okay girl chill."

Courtney taps Duncan on the shoulder and he turns around. She gives him a signal and he leaves the room. LeShawna, Bridgette, and Gwen all look at each other confused.

"Duncan is having an emotional breakdown. I'm really worried about him", Courtney admits walking over to the sofa with the three girls.

"What's wrong with him?", Gwen asks patting Courtney's back.

"Well, you all can't tell ANYBODY! And when I say ANYBODY I mean ANYBODY".

(Confessional: Gwen and LeShawna) We are on national television and you are demanding us not to tell anyone about Duncan's problem.. yeah that makes A LOT of since.

"We won't tell a soul", they all look at each other and wink.

"Okay well you know how he left after we had that huge argument? Yeah well I didn't see him in the club after looking for him for a good ten minutes…", she pauses her statement beings to drizzle. "Anyways… I came out of the club and I saw him talking to some girl in front of it. I walked over to him angry and I stood right in front of the two listening to their conversation. He just looked at me and shook his head and kept talking to the broad! I got sooo ANGRY!! Then I overheard these silly phrases that made no since to me then the chick walked off with something white in her hand. I asked him who she was and he just rolled his eyes and walked away from m---"Courtney is cut off when four people are at the door about to enter the house.

Immediately LeShawna turns the lights back out and Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna sit in position. The door opens quietly and then a big noise is heard along with breaking glass and a jumble of people on the floor. LeShawna turns the light on again but this time the intensity is increased, blinding almost everybody in the room including herself.

"GOTTCHA", LeShawna screams as she stands up and crosses her chest.

"LeShawna is that you? Turn off them damn lights girl its burning my sight", Dj says laying on the ground.

"Aw baby, is that you?", LeShawna squints her eyes notices it's only DJ, Lindsay, and Heather. "AW damn boy! I was about to get up in you bruh….", LeShawna says.

She dims the lights and Dj, Lindsay, and Heather all get up. But immediately Lindsay passes back out onto the floor where she falls asleep. Everyone just looks at her for a glimpse of a second and eyes flicker back on Dj.

"What's up with her?", Bridgette asks tapping her fingers on her crossed arms.

"PLEASE don't even BOTHER to ASK!! WE HAD ONE HELL OF A NIGHT AND SHE'S SO UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RETARDED!!!!!", Heather responds with her hands balled up into fists.

"Okay, girl you gon need to calm all at down. Now everyone is tired and in bad mood so you can just chill like the rest of us", LeShawna says rolling her neck and pointing her fingers.

"GIRL, you don't even want to start right now. I AM SO PISSED! THIS DRUNK HOE AT THE BAR PULLED MY HAIR OFF MY HEAD A—", Heather is cut off.

"WELL HONEY MAYBE IF YOU HAD _REAL_ HAIR THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD A PROBLEM WITH THAT PLU—", LeShawna walks toward Heather still twisting that neck and workin that finger.

"WELL BITCH MAYBE IF YOU WORE REAL CLOTHES INSTEAD IF THAT GENERIC SHIT YOU CALL _OUTFITS _THEN JUST MAYBE HOBO'S WOULDN'T COMMENT ON THE SHIT YOU GOT ON!!!", Heather says yanking her neck now and waving her hands all up in LeShawna's face.

"Now you just getting a little too—", LeShawna and Heather start arguing and the others just roll their eyes. Finally after 30 seconds of the fight, Bridgette tells them to shutup.

"What are all you doing in here this late? It's 3 o'clock in the morning", Dj says.

"Yeah we're just waiting on Geoff and Trent..", Gwen answers. She gets up and stretches. "I guess he isn't coming back… I guess… he doesn't love me anymore…".

"Aw Gwen girl it's okay. Boys will be boys", Courtney says to cheer her up.

"So Dj do you have any clue where he could be?", LeShawna asks.

Dj thinks for a very long time trying to make up a lie because he knows what LeShawna is capable of doing to Trent if she finds him.

"Ummm, he um he.. I don't know where he went to. I believe we were the only ones left at the club.. besides Geoff.. HEY WHERES KATIE AND SADIE??", Dj answers.

"Katie and Sadie.. I only saw them for a few seconds then they disappeared.. I believe they were talking to some weird dudes..", Bridgette claims.

"Well I'm not worried about those two, I wanna know where the hell Trent and Geoff are", LeShawna says rolling her neck and sticking her finger in the air with her other had on her hip.

"Look you guys, I mean ladies, you all should get some rest and not worry about it. I mean there's always the next day..", DJ points out.

"You know what DJ you are right. I'm going to bed, I can deal with this in the morning..", Bridgette says. She gets up and stretches and heads for the stair case.

"GOOD NIGHT", everyone yells at her on her way up.

"Yeah your right, hey LeShawna can I room with you tonight? I can't stand being without Trent and lonely in my room tonight…", Gwen asks.

"Yeah girl that's fine, but what about you D-"

"Ah don't worry about me LeShawna, I'll take Gwen's room for the night and we can get all of this arranged in the morning..", Dj says.

"I guess that's settled then..", LeShawna says. "Good night yall".

Heather leaning against the door walks over to Courtney.

"Hey I'm going to bed.. I know you are upset and all but you should rest too. I had the worst night in my life tonight and I have calmed down. But if I ever see that BITCH again. OH IT'S ON!!", Heather says turning her hands into fists.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning, I'm just going to camp down here tonight, I really don't feel like walking up all those stairs..", Courtney replies.

Heather walks toward the stair case and turns off the lights as she exits. Courtney grabs a pillow off the couch and lays down as she sobs herself to sleep.

_**DAY 2 12:30 p.m.**_

"I cannot believe what happened last night….", Katie says as she approaches the front door.

"Yeah, I know, I feel completely drained", Sadie says.

Confessional: (Katie): Yeah we went out with two guys last night and we are so wasted. That was the worst night ever and I have like a sore in my mouth and it hurts like hell. HMmm I hope Sadie and I will feel better later.

They both open the front door gloomy and close it quietly. The glance around the chill room and notice Courtney sleeping on the couch.

"I wonder what happened to her", Sadie says scratching her head. "I wonder what happened to everyone".

"C'mon Sadie lets go back to bed, I don't feel so well", Katie says.

"Okay". The both walk up to the third floor tip toeing and make it to their room.

"I'm telling you dude, you need to hide and not only hide yo ass but hide and not get seeked bruh. I'm telling you son, LeShawna's gonna find you one way or another and if you don't fess up and be a man then hahah she will for you. You know that girl don't play", Dj says talking to Trent outside on the deck with orange juice.

"Look man I already told you, I am man. I'm just not ready to face LeShawna or Gwen. I really don't wanna talk about it anymore, it's givin me a headache", Trent says dribbling a basketball trying to shoot some hoops.

"iight bruh, but every basket you miss, is every wound your heart is going to suffer from stress and every hit LeShawna got put on you", Dj says drinking the rest of his juice. Suddenly they hear the back door sliding open and they both turn their heads to see who it is.

"Hey guys, what's up?", Justin asks.

"Aw hey man, we just talking", Dj says.

"Looks like you're hitting everything Trent, lemme play", Justin says.

Trent bounce passes the ball to Justin and he dribbles a lil sumthin sumthin.

"Aw you can play?", Trent asks.

"Not really, just showin off. Hey did you two see Eva last night? Funniest shit ever!", Justin says as he sits on the ball on the court.

"Naw man, we got in late. What happened?", Dj says propping his feet up on another chair.

"AAHHAHAHA, okay after we got to the club, some chick walks up to her and starts to talk to her. Eva looks at me like I know who the person is and widens her eyes. I'm like what? So then she starts talking back to her and I get tired of standing so I just walked away and found some cuties that just couldn't resist me", Trent and Dj roll their eyes at his conceitedness. Trent walks over to Dj's chair and leans on it with one arm holding most of his weight. "Anyways, I glance back over to Eva and I notice that she is touchin the other chick very seductively. I'm starting to get REALLY hard. Those two were just looking at each other so so so harmfully. Like they were going to fuck each other up!"

"Wait dude, if this is about Eva being a lesbian, then you are late because we already can tell", Dj says.

"Really, I mean who can't tell?", Trent agrees.

"Naw, man, this is deeper. I saw that they were gone and so I got really suspicious and I left the cuties to find them. I got tired of looking all over the place, so I went back home and ate. I kept hearing funny noises while I was watching TV in the chill room and it sounded REALLY close. So that's when I started to walk toward the noise. The closer I got the louder it was. Finally I reached my room and steadily opened the door. AND I SAW EVA WITH—"

"Hey guys what's up?", a soprano voice asks.

"GO ON MAN TELL US!!", Trent says with his nails in his mouth.

"GUYS!!!", the girl repeats.

"I SAW EVA WITH---",Justin is cut off again when Izzy is right up to ear screaming:

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT", Trent screams angry because he can't hear he rest of the story.

"Okay thank you", out of nowhere she starts ranting her lips on about last night. Slurring her words together making the young men careless and angry. "SOIWENTTOTHECLUBLASTNIGHTWITHALLOFYOUANDITWASGREATLIKEIHADTHEBESTNIGHTEVERHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOWENANDIDANCEDANDEVERYONEONTHEFLOORWASCOMPLAINGINGANDITWASGREATTTTTTTTTTTTTTIMEANSERIOSULYWHOEVERKNEWOWENCOULDCDANCESOTERRIBLYIMEANIHAVETOGIVEITTOHIMHESUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHAHANAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSIOEDVIOYREKOHNAIHNAUIAKOJDFIAGDOAGIUFJIOSFDYH-----"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP, YOU CRAZY PHYSCO BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE SAYING AND IT'S DRIVING ME FUCKIN CRAZY!!!!!! YOU ARE THE NUTTIEST WHORE I HAVD EVER MET AND SO DAMN ANNOYING!!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU THINK WE CARE ABOUT YOU OR YOUR FATASS SWEETHEART PETTER GRIFFIN!!!!!", Trent goes off pulling his hair growling like a dog.

Everyone is shakin with their mouths wide open acting like they are so damn surprised that Izzy finally got clowned. Suddenly the slide door turns into a fluffy punching bag when Eva steps through it making a glamorous entrance.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!! YOU JUST WOKE ME UP!! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW PISSED I AM WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! I WILL MOP YOUR SKINNY ASS ON THIS BASKETBALL COURT AND HAVE YOUR BLOOD PAINT A NEW MASCOT ON THIS! I WILL BREAK EVERY GOTDAMN BONE IN YOUR BODY AND HANG YOU ON THAT RIM UNTIL EVERY PART OF YOUR GLORIFYING BODY IS ROTTED AND DEAD!!!!!", Izzy is blown away to the fence and set on fire due to Eva's hot and gusty ass breath.

"Yup well, I'm gone fellows and mail me a postcard of how hell is for me", DJ says in the most polite funniest way and gets up from his seat, grabs his empty cup and heads for the door.

Trent with his new spiky hair style is astonished and frozen in place before he heads for the entrance as well.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go behind those two before I get caught up in this scenario—", Justin tries to squeeze between Eva and the door but doesn't make it when Eva grabs his shoulders and positions him right in front of her.

"AND YOU. DON'T YOU TELL A SOUL OF WHAT YOU SAW LAST NIGHT. OR YOU AS WELL WILL BE HANGING FROM THE RIM OF THE BASKET. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

He takes a big gulp and starts to sweat uncontrollably and answers with the smallest voice possible, "Yes ma'am". She lets him go and he runs into the kitchen where more drama seems to be arising. Awake now is Bridgette, LeShawna and Gwen.

"TTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTT, COME HERE NOW", LeShawna screams with a spatula in her hands. "If he won't come to us, we sure in the hell goin to him". LeShawna yells and grabs Gwen to enter to the chill room.

"You have A LOT of explaining to do", they both cross their arms and Trent and DJ look at each other not knowing what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Trent stares at DJ for a very long time. Finally after LeShawna switching every second DJ just shrugs his shoulders, winks and sits on the couch. Immediately offended by this LeShawna:

"What was that baby boy?", she asks loud and ghetto with her spatula in her right hand pointing to DJ.

"Nothing LeShawna. Look I think you girls are taking this whole situation out of proportion", Dj says with his empty glass in the air.

"Out of proportion? Are you serious? HOW ARE WE TAKING THIS OUT OF PROPORTION WHEN MY SO-CALLED '_BOYFRIEND' _CH--" Gwen is cut off with her hands in the air completely frustrated.

"Your boyfriend here made a mistake, so what? Live, learn…..", DJ exclaims.

"Live and Learn my ass. Trent did Gwen wrong and we gon settle this right here and right now", LeShawna grabs a unfolded chair and sits her thick foul ass in it. Gwen upset, looks down and starts to fog up.

"LeShawna maybe he doesn't care anymore. He isn't even speaking for himself and won't bother to tell the truth", Gwen says pouting. She moves her drowsy hands to her face to cover her eyes and starts to break down. "OH I QUIT", she drops to her knees. "I QUIT MYSELF, I QUIT BEING WITH SOMEBODY THAT DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME!! I QUIT THIS PITIFUL RELATIONSHIP AND LAST….." She pauses and places her hands on her knees with her wet eyes staring at Trent who is positioned on the couch his face wrinkled. "I QUIT TRENT……..FOREVER!!!" Immediately she gets off her knees and runs to her room crying. LeShawna is pissed the fuck off. And OH Geoff enters on the excitement, hiding around the corner of the door and the chill room, he listens.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!! YOU DICK SUCKING LYING MOTHERFUCKER!!!!", LeShawna screams walking towards Trent with her spatula. Quickly Bridgette races to LeShawna to hold her back as well as DJ gets up to protect his homeboy. "YOU BETTER NEVER COME BY HER!!! YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!! CHEATING NO GOOD SEX HAVING PUNK!! YOU AIN'T SHIT, YOU DON'T DESERVE HER YOU FAGGET ASS MUT!!! OH AND TAKE THIS UP YOUR ASS TOO", LeShawna throws the spatula at Trent's face and he is knocked onto the floor blood dripping from his forehead moaning. DJ screams and runs behind the couch for quick protection. Geoff believing she was talking to him runs into the chill room and starts to sob uncontrollably on the floor. LeShawna turns around and notices Geoff and starts to get really irritated with DJ's gay ass prayer, Trent moaning on the floor in pain and Geoff crying before he even gets the business.

"HELP!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!MOMMIE!!!!!!!", DJ screams. All the action pauses when they hear DJ crying a prayer to his mom. LeShawna calms down and Bridgette lets loose of her. They stare at each other confused why DJ is such a bitch now. Geoff sits up and looks at LeShawna and Bridgette and starts to giggle softly. Eventually the soft laughter is turned into a loud laughter. LeShawna does her loud ass laugh as usual and wakes up everybody else in the house who happen to tumble out of their rooms to the chill room as well.

"DAMMIT LESHAWNA CAN'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I'M TRYING TO GET MY DAMN BEAUTY REST!!!", Heather yells with green muck on her face and cucumber eyes.

"Um excuse me… I know yo silly ass ain't talkin to me all crazy. Besides you need more than 3 hours of rest if you tryna even get close to beautiful", LeShawna snaps her fingers rolls her neck back around to face Trent.

"BITCH. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE EVEN BEAUTIFUL??? YOU HAVE A TRIPPLE CHINNED NECK THAT'S A DARKER COMPLEXTION THAN HE REST OF YOUR FUCKIN BODY!!!!!!!", Heather screams angered.

"Heather how the hell would you know that? Have you been with her lately? Have you even seen her crotch?? Now that's what might need some soap and water..", Duncan says sitting up on the floor laughing.

"DUNCAN!! I cannot believe you just said that!! Apologize to LeShawna NOW!!", Courtney says standing up from her bunk on the couch frowning.

"Aw Courtney not this again! I just woke up and I'm feeling great. No drama today please", Duncan says with his chill face on.

"Oh yes Drama! Trent is going to apologize to my home--", LeShawna is cut off as soon as she places that right hand on that right hip and her left index finger is a millisecond from going in the air and her eyes are a half second from closing.

"Well duh for you LeShawna, your daily schedule is drama nobo--", Duncan is cut off when Courtney is blocking his vision from LeShawna and talking to him.

"Duncan stop this and get up. I really need to talk to you. I'm not feeling so well", Courtney tells Duncan rubbing her tummy.

"Aw babe, I'm so sorry to hear that. What can I do to make it better? Kiss… perhaps?", Duncan says holding his arms out to Courtney.

" Awwww. There's my Duncan I've been waiting for since yesterday!!", Courtney hugs him with heavy energy and makes out with him while everyone else watches in jealousy, especially the ladies because they want to know why their men can't be that way.

"UGH, when did this become the Duncan and Courtney show I mean really?", Noah asks with his hand on his hip.

"Why can't you be more affectionate that way Taylor?", Lindsay asks angry.

"what are you talking about? I've been trying to be with you since day--", Tyler is smacked to the floor immediately with all the stocked up spit in his mouth slobbering out as he gets wiped out!

"You jerk! You have done nothing but diss me this entire trip!! We are so over TAYLOR!!", Lindsay steps on Tyler and walks into the kitchen and starts to make a bowl of cereal. Tyler on the floor totally embarrassed crawls into a ball while everyone laughs at him. DJ even manages to get up from behind the couch and laugh too. But LeShawna is not happy when she see's him.

"Baby boy you best lay back on down behind that couch before I locate you underneath it!", LeShawna threatens. Quickly Dj shuts up and hides again.

"UMMM HELLO does anybody see that Geoff is here???", Bridgette asks impatiently. "I mean besides me".

The house goes to silence when they notice him on the floor rolling around giggling.'

"Um I don't know why you laughing too party boy", Courtney says.

"Right because you are in the same boat as Trent", LeShawna says to back up her girl.

"Technically LeShawna… they are not in the same boat. Technically… Trent is on the straight boat whereas Geoff is on the ummm straight and backwards boat. I believe", Justin corrects.

"What do boats have anything to do with me?", Geoff asks concerned.

Again, everyone busts out laughing, all except Bridgette and Geoff who are offended.

"Ok ok I'll stop. WHOA that was hilarious", Owen comments laying on the floor tumbling around.

"I don't get it", Geoff says scratching his head.

"Of course you don't you stupid twit. Just look at you. I wouldn't get it myself if I were you", Noah says. Everyone stops laughing when they hear that lame ass joke.

"Are you seriously talking about him?? You sit around and comment on women's clothing and makeup all day like the fag you are", Ezekiel confronts.

"Ok now let's not talk about me. I haven't done anything to anybody all day", Noah says.

"Oh really. That's not what I heard this morning in your room with Cody", Duncan says. Everyone dies of laughter when they hear that hard one. Noah is shocked and turns red quickly.

"HEY, we aren't talking about the subject anymore. It's dead. Besides what's there to do with a guy who has absolutely nothing to do anything to??", Noah crosses his arms and switches to his left leg.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Cody is offended. " I have plenty of what my momma gave to me!!"

That makes everyone laugh even more.

"Your mom gave you a Vagina???", Harold is confused.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I don't have one of those", Cody yells.

"Sure you do", Duncan yells in excitement, "You just said you did".

"I do not have a cooch! For your information I have meat. And if you want to beat it come straight towards me you pussi eating monster", Cody yells.

Duncan gets straight pissed when he hears that and pushes Courtney off of him when he walks over to Cody about to knock the mess out of him.

"What did you call me punk?", Duncan asks all up in Cody's grill.

"Aw Duncan stop it. Leave him alone he was just messing with you. Stop taking everything so harshly", Courtney says running to her boo.

"N-n-o-thi-ng", Cody says with his back against the wall.

"AYE WE AIN'T HAVIN NO MORE OF THIS GAY BI STRAIGHT SHIT! NOW EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP", LeShawna says.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Gwen? Trying to make her feel better from what that jerk Trent did to her", Noah asks.

"AW YEAH. Damn I totally forgot", LeShawna says.

"No worries I can handle her", Cody says running to the stairs.

Trent is pissed when he hears that Cody is going to mess with HIS girl. Conscious, Trent gets up from the floor and stomps over to the stair case with red eyes.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU STAY FAR AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND. SHE IS ALL MINE AND I LOVE HER!! IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS OUR ROOM I SWEAR YOUR HALF DEAD BODY WILL BE TAKEN TO EVA TO SHRED MORE AFTER I AM DONE WITH YOU", Trent threatens Cody in the staircase pinned against the wall.

"Careful tiger, your making the geek leak. AHHAHAHAHA", Duncan bursts out into laughter.

"Hey can you guys cut it out? Katie and I are trying to rest", Sadie walks down the stairs with a 'pink polka dotted' outfit on.

"Yeah guys really. We had a big night out and we are completely ill, so if you don't mind can you show others some respect", Katie says in the same outfit.

They reveal themselves from the darkness of the staircase into the brightness of the chill room and everyone stares outraged.

"Stay far away from me…..", Noah says.

Right next to them is a large body mirror and Katie turns around to see what everyone is so caught up about.

"Oh my freaking gosh…. LOOK SADIE!!!!!!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

"WE ARE POLKA DOTTED PINK!!!! OMG KATIE!!!", Sadie yells happily.

"What the freak SADIE?? WE ARE FREAKING BRUSIED YOU IDIOT!!!", Katie screams.

Confessional: Heather: It's about damn time somebody told Sadie off. She's such a DUMBASS. I mean she's happy to have all those marks. What the hell are they? Whatever the hell it is, it looks unsanitary. They better not come near me either.

"UGH now what are we gonna do? We look terrible!", Katie says gloomed.

Everyone shocked with their mouths hanging wide open move slowly far away from them to the corner of the room, near the phone room.

"TT-T-T-THH-H-HA-A--T-T L--L--O--O--K-S TRIFALINE!!!!, LeShawna shouts.

"GOTDAMMIT LESHAWNA YOU'RE NOT MAKING THE SITUATION ANY BETTER YOU STUPID FATASS!!", Heather screams back.

"BITCH YOU GOT ONE MORE TIME", LeShawna points to her with that spatula she already used on Trent.

"Hey this is not about you two, this is about Katie and Sadie looking a wreck! OMG I will do whatever to help you guys. But not down here with these idiots", Courtney says. She walks over to Katie and Sadie and glances over at their skin. "yeah I'm calling a doctor, you two go to your room and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING YOU HAVENT TOUCHED YET. I'm going to look in the phone book for doctors okay? You two will be okay".

Confessional: Duncan: Dammit Courtney, always has to be a life saver. She better not catch whatever they have or else we are done.

"Okay", Katie and Sadie jog to their room and do exactly as their told.

Downstairs everything went back to normal. Eva using Izzy as a punching bag. Trent getting medical attention from Beth with his jacked up forehead. Justin playing ball with DJ and Duncan. Geoff trying to talk to Bridgette about what happened last night, which is failing terribly. And others are just chilling in the kitchen for dinner.

"So what's the update with Gwen, LeShawna?", Lindsay asks with a big bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah, you haven't mentioned her since the fight", Cody suggests sitting in a stool by the counter.

"Yeah, I know. It just hurts to see my girl as down as she is. I mean I thought her and Trent was gonna last forever, you know what I mean? And just to hear her say she's quitting him breaks my heart. They need each other", LeShawna admits stirring cake mix.

"That might be true. But hey, I'm without Taylor and I'm feeling better eating a bunch of ice cream", Lindsay says.

"Well honey, that might be for you and Tyler but with Gwen and Trent they had something REAL. Not to come down on you Lindsay but you and Tyler are not REAL. And real love is that Agape love, unconditional love, that you can never let take you for granted. Its true between two lovers who really are In love", LeShawna says starting to get muggy.

"Oh so me and Taylor weren't REAL?", Lindsay asks confused.

"Not that kind of real Lindsay, she means that you and Tyler are just not a couple that really has love for one another. Just two people who are breaking each other", Noah says backing up LeShawna while he cooks filet mignon.

"OHHHHHHH, So what should I do now?", Lindsay asks finishing her ice cream.

"Well first you can go ahead and wash that bowl then when you're done with that you can start on mashing them potatoes in the pot.", LeShawna says putting the cake in the oven.

"Okay", Lindsay says.

"No, now just be quiet and hush. I am so tired of hearing your stupid story Geoff and I can't take it anymore", Bridgette stomps down the stairs fierce with attitude. She storms into the kitchen where everyone is looking at her red and purple eyes while Geoff is behind her crying as well.

"But babe, I have to tell you the truth. I'm not gay! I'm just different and I love you and I wouldn't go through all this if I didn't", Geoff gets on his knees with tissue and begs to Bridgette.

"Um yeah homeboy you gon have to get up out of here", LeShawna says like she's running things.

"NO, I am trying to make my girl happy. Now Bridge--", Geoff is cut off with his attitude.

"Geoff, LeShawna is right. You need to leave Bridgette alone for a while. You two have been at it since this evening. Give it a rest", Noah says.

"NOOO, Bridgette is going to understand me!! So you all just shut the hell up and cook. Especially girly girl Noah", Geoff says getting up and very angry.

"Now hold up SISTA. Wasn't you the one that got caught giving head to a dude in the men's bathroom at the club??", Noah says with his hand on his hip and rolling his neck. Everyone breaks out laughing at that hard hitter. Even Bridgette who is starting to feel a little better cracks a smile.

"NOW HOLD UP YOU ARE GETTING A LITTLE TOO PERSONAL", Geoff yells at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell is that noise downstairs?", Heather gets out of her bed from reading and heads down the steps to see what the hell is up.

"AYE SON, you gon have to take all that bullshit out of this kitchen. We were just fine until you walked yo bitchass in here. So bounce loser", LeShawna says.

"Bitchass you say. I'M GONNA SHOW YOU THE BITCHASS YOU DIRTY WHORE. I'M GONNA SHOW YOU FINE YOU TRICK", Geoff screams.

"Damn it smells good up in here", DJ says entering through the chill room from the basketball court with Duncan and Justin. "Aye guys you smell that?"

"Hold up bitch, you about to make me say some thangs that are going to hurt yo little feelings", LeShawna strikes back to Geoff.

"Guys please don't", Bridgette says mopping again in the unfolded chair.

When DJ, Duncan and Justin hear LeShawna's big mouth they immediately rush into the kitchen to see what going. And Oh Heather enters at the same time with green muck on her face and a robe.

"GROSS, do you ever put clothes on", Justin says to Heather.

"Oh shut up. I was reading and I got side tracked because I keep hearing crap through the vents coming from the kitchen!", Heather yells.

"AHHHHHHHAHAHAA, A ghost!!!", DJ screams and jumps into Duncan arms.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL??!?!?", Duncan yells and lets loose of DJ to the ground.

"OUCH!!!!!!!!!", DJ screams. "That so did not HURT Duncan.

"Dude did you just use a 'so' in your sentence?? AHAHA, that's it, you're becoming an official fag", Duncan laughs along with Justin.

"Will you guys SHUT IT!!!?? I am trying to hear what's going on!!!", Heather yells.

"I wish you would try", Geoff dares LeShawna.

"Boy please you don't want it", LeShawna half giggles and walks to the sink to wash her hands.

_**DING DONG**_

The door bell rings and LeShawna goes to answer it.

_Aw hell naw, _LeShawna thinks to herself.

"Umm…. Can I help you? Maybe you might be lost or something? Cuz I know you ain't here for no service", LeShawna says looking at the man up and down.

"Yes you may actually. I'm not lost but I do believe this is the address of Katie and Sadie… Am I correct?", The professional dude says.

_This man talk just like Chef from TDI, I know this dude ain't tryna come up in here with that wackass speech and fake ass costume knowing when he gets up in here he gon start some shit_ LeShawna thinks still looking at the man up and down.

"LESHAWNA WHO IS IT??", Lindsay screams.

"SOME FAKE ASS DOCTOR TRYNA SEE KATIE AND SADIE", LeShawna screams back.

"LESHAWNA NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", Courtney runs all the way from the third floor and manages to shove LeShawna out of the way. "Sorry doctor, this is my friend and she has forgotten that we have two girls that need physical help".

"AWWWWWWWWWWW that's right. I am completely sorry sir, I did forget and now I am going to take my ass back into the kitchen and finish dinner. You come back now you hear?", LeShawna says to the doctor then turns to Courtney and whispers quickly, "You betta watch his fake ass".

Courtney smirks and lets the 'doctor' into the house.

"Damn how many professions you got Chef? You was a cook, a bartender now you a fuckin doctor, gotdamn boy", Duncan and DJ laugh as they pass by him.

"Actually I am not the chef you believe I am", the 'doctor' says walking towards the stairs.

"Then what the hell are you, three in one?", Duncan and everyone else die laughing at that joke and the 'doctor' turns around with an evil look and muttering vulgar language.

"Ignore them, they're just being goofy. Including my hysterical boyfriend", Courtney whispers to the 'doctor'.

"Well I'm hungry and I don't know about all of yall but my stomach is in the mood for eating", DJ says.

"Well does it look like the food is ready yet?", Lindsay asks being a smartass.

"Damn girl, but naw it don't look ready", DJ says.

"Well then I suppose you men including Heather and Geoff exit the kitchen and wait like Owen, Harold, Ezekiel and the others", Cody says.

"Fine then we outty". They all exit, except Geoff of course who is still bugging Bridgette.

"GOTDAMMIT GEOFF. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!", Noah yells.

"FINE BUT I WILL BE WAITING", Geoff finally exits into the chill room where Beth finishes Trents stitches.

"Thanks again Beth", Trent says patting her on the thigh.

"No problem. I really want it to heel. It wouldn't be very attractive to have a sexy face but a large yellow and green infected split on your forehead", Beth says.

"As disgusting and itchy that made me feel, you're right", Trents says.

"You're a cool person Trent, just need guidance that's all. A bit of happiness wouldn't hurt either", Beth says tying the thread.

"Huuuu, you're right again. But what is there to be happy about when I have broken the girl of my dreams heart and turned against LeShawna?", Trent asks.

"That is a terrible mistake. But you have to learn to get up from those mistakes and never do it again. Find ways to avoid craziness and do what's best for you", Beth says cutting the thread.

"But how?", Trent asks looking down.

"You got to believe", Beth says grabbing Trents head and starring deeply into his eyes.

"Dude, I'm telling you that food is gonna be off the chain when it's done", DJ says. "Filet Mignon, Mac n Cheese, Mashed potatoes and gravy with carrots. Oh hell yeah, I'm throwing down". Duncan, DJ, Justin, and Geoff all enter the chill room.

"Well look who it is. I guess even after losing his girl his mojo can't stop hardening", Duncan laughs and Trent and Beth immediately unlock gaze.

"Shut up dude, it's not what it looks like", Trent says trying to deny it.

"Really? Not according to me, DJ or Justin", Duncan says.

"Go to hell", Trent says. Beth cleans up the thread and needles and all of her accessories as she heads off into her room.

"Where are you going precious?", Duncan asks being _stupid._

"TO YOUR GRAVE SITE", Beth says.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Everyone breaks out laughing, including the people in the Kitchen.

Eventually Eva, Izzy and Owen join the others in the chill room.

"Hey guys, I heard that hard joke and I had to come down here and see what's up", Owen giggles happily.

"That wasn't even that funny", Duncan says.

"That's what you think because you didn't tell the joke", Trent says.

"Whatever", Duncan gives up.

"Hey guys, is there a television anywhere? I've been looking all over the place", Tyler says out of no where.

"Dude where have you been all this time?", DJ asks.

"Uh- as in A and ound- as in round, I've been all around", Tyler elaborates.

"Well duh. I mean-- you know what, never mind", DJ frowns.

"So where are the TV's?", Tyler asks once again.

"Dude get a clue!! Does it look like there are any?", Duncan asks frustrated.

"Um NO", Tyler says getting smart.

"Well then bright one", Duncan says.

"Well then what??? Are there any", Tyler asks.

"DAMMIT YOU DUMBFUCK IF YOU DON'T GET A BRAIN!!!" Duncan yells angry.

"DINNERS READY", LeShawna yells before things get out of hand.

Everyone gets in line for their plate. Owen takes up half of the kitchen and everyone complains.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Get the hell out of the way" "Fatass" "Hungry hungry hippo looking boy" "THERE'S NO ROOM"

"THAT'S MY PLATE YOU FATASS" "MOVE PETER GRIFFIN" "That was hilarious"

" I DO NOT LOOK LIKE PETER" "LIKE HELL YOU DON'T" "I WANT GRAVY"

"WTF DOES GRAVY HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH OWEN?" "SMELLS LIKE HIM"

"DAMNNNNNNNNN" "WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEM THEN?"

"WHAT'S GRAVY SMELL LIKE?" "SMELL OWEN AND FIND OUT" "WTF"

"DIDN'T WE JUST ARGUE ABOUT THE GRAVY" "YEAH DUMBASS CAN'T KEEP UP"

"LOOK IN THE MIRROR" "WHERES MY PLATE" "FATASS TOOK IT"

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW" "REALLY? WHAT IS IT?" "FATASS"

"YALL ARE LAME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T COME UP WITH ANOTHER NAME" "GO TO HELL"

"GOD PLEASE HELP THIS STINGY ASS SON OF A BITCH" " LORD PLEASE TAKE THE AWAY"

______________________________________________________________________________

"WILL YOU ALL CALM DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP??", Courtney screams coming down the stairs.

"Aw sorry babe", Trent yells.

"That's my girl you jackass", Duncan punches Trent in the arm.

"Aw really? My bad", Trent laughs.

"Eat my stick", Duncan threatens. "Climb on your own bitch".

"Which one Duncan? You know old dude here got Gwen and Beth on lock", DJ says over all the conversation.

Gwen hearing this is automatically gets upset when she hears another girls name.

"YOU'RE DOING BETH NOW??", Gwen yells at Trent very loud. Loud enough for everyone to stop eating and look at him.

"AW MAN let me get my dinner and cake and head in the chill room because I don't like women when are all angry", Duncan says as he gets up from his seat.

"SIT DOWN", Courtney yells at the table. "we are going to have a very good dinner, without drama right now".

"Now look at this, you done got my woman all worked up", Duncan says.

"Oh I haven't even started on you yet mister. We gon talk about that vault outside", Courtney says getting situated.

"What vault?" Harold asks.

"Oh yall haven't seem it? Yeah it's extremely huge and filled with cr---", Courtney is silenced when Duncan's hand is over her mouth and he is suddenly serious.

"If you are smart, you will keep you mouth shut", Duncan threatens Courtney.

"What the hell dude?? Let go of your woman", Trent says from across the table.

"Maybe that's what should of happened to you Trent, maybe you should have kept your mouth closed", LeShawna says angry.

"Well maybe you should worry about yourself and stop metling in everyone's relationship", Trent strikes back.

"Well maybe LeShawna is a good advice giver when it come to relationships", Bridgette says.

"If your relationship with fagots wasn't so sad and hysterical then you wouldn't have to go to LeShawna", Trent says getting more angry.

"I'm not a fuckin fagot", Geoff says.

"Then what the hell are you because we are all confused", Trent asks.

"Steppin over the bad says huh? You know what Trent, you are weak. A weak son of a bitch and I hope you rot in hell", Gwen says getting up from the table.

"DON'T TALK TO TRENT THAT WAY. HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR HIM YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HALF THE PERSON YOU ARE NOW", Beth claims.

"Where the hell did you come from?", Gwen asks angry.

"The same place your mama gave birth to you", Beth dared.

"YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW", LeShawna leans over to Beth angry. "That make over is making you think a little too much of yourself".

"KISS MY ASS", Beth says.

"Um excuse me ladies and gentlemen", the 'doctor' tries to get their attention.

Everyone continues to argue with one another.

"QUIET!!!!!!!!", the 'doctor' orders.

"the hell??", Ezekiel gets angry now. " You just ruined the greatest argument in the house dude, best of all I have nothing to do with it".

"SHUT UP EZIEKIEL", Everyone shouts at him.

"By the way, where the hell have you and Harold been at all day? Squeaking perhaps?", Duncan asks and everyone tries to laugh but they are so scared of Courtney.

"We haven't been doing anything that involves squeaking", Ezekiel corrects Duncan.

"What about tongue?", Trent asks.

That time everyone just died of laughter. Beth is laughing the most of course because Trent made the joke but really…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NAGGING IDIOTS!! KATIE AND SADIE ARE STILL AT RISK OF DISEASE!! NOW I'M TRYING TO HEAR THE VERDICT", Courtney yells and everyone is quiet to hear the results.

Courtney listens to the 'doctor' as he whispers the verdict to her. She breaks down and closes the kitchen door shut.

"What's wrong?", Cody asks immediately.

"Thanks a lot you idiots", Duncan says he gets up from the table to see his girl but she and the 'doctor' disappear. He runs back into the kitchen pissed off and about to give everyone the business.

"YOU STUPID ASS SONS OF A BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

"ALL OF YOU IDIOTS ARE DUMBASSES!! ESPECIALLY, TRENT & GEOFF, WHO CAN'T SEEM TO KEEP A GIRLFRIEND AND TELL THE TRUTH!! GWEN IS UPSET AND YOU ARE TOO BUSY MESSING AROUND WITH BETH WHILE YOUR GIRL IS MOPING IN HER ROOM ABOUT YOU BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU BUT SADLY YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER! GEOFF IS JUST SIMPLY RETARDED BECAUSE HE KNOWS HE IS FAGGOT AND THAT HE GAVE A DUDE A BJ IN A PUBLIC RESTROOM AT THE CLUB!!! GOTDAMMIT!!! ALL OF YOU MAKE ME SO DAMN ANGRY!!", Duncan is stomping all around pointing fingers are people he is talking about and everyone else is getting very offended and scared.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME!! WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF AND YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR GIRL!!", Trent says pissed off.

"AND I'M NOT GAY!! I'M BISEXUAL! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING BI!", Geoff says standing up to Duncan.

"GEOFF THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN BEING GAY!!", Bridgette cries extremely hard.

"It really is, I mean you could catch all kinds of diseases", Harold says.

"I DON'T CARE I LIKE BOTH. AND WHO THE HELL EVEN ASKED YOU?" Geoff screams.

"Oh excuse me. Royal 'fag-hi-ness' likes it in both holes", Duncan says.

"WATCH IT BRO. I CAN FIGHT", Geoff warns.

"OMG GEOFF WE ARE SO OVER!!", Bridgette stands up and runs out of the kitchen pouring in tears.

"BRIDGE", Geoff runs after Bridgette.

"Duncan bro. calm down it's all good, you don't have to tell everyone's business like that, it's kinda harsh", DJ says standing up.

"Yeah man I mean, chill. It's unnecessary", Noah says.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR THE DRAMA THAT YOU HAVE CAUSED!! NOTHING HAS HAPPENED BUT LESHAWNA ARGUING WITH ANYONE SHE CAN SEE, NOAH COOKING WITH GIRLS, BOYS DOING BOYS AND TYLER JACKING HIMSELF OFF, IZZY RUNNING IT A MILE A MINUTE, EVA MAKING LOVE TO GIRLS WITH HER PROSTETIC DICK--", Duncan is cut off with:

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT, EVA HAS A PROSTECTIC---",Everyone shouts in surprise.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE JUSTIN", Eva is angry and stands up fierce walking over to him.

_Mm mm mm, here we go with some more drama. All there has been for the past 3 days. We haven't even been here a week and things are bad… WTF is up, _LeShawna thinks to herself.

"Eva it um Eva it's a mistake, I um I um, word spreads.. I um I had um nothing to do with this…", Justin gets out of his seat and quickly backs near the door.

"YOU ARE A DAMN LIE!!", Eva with her crazy eyes and her hands holding out to beat the mess out of him.

"Wait I'm still on the part where Tyler is jacking off", Lindsay says irrelevant to what's going on now.

"Well I need some kind of attention, you're not doing anything to help", Tyler admits.

"Yeah I sit in the chill room sometimes at night and this dude just goes to town on himself", Cody says.

"Why does that matter? I want to know more about this um thang in yo skirt um Eva", LeShawna says.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW!!", Eva turns to LeShawna and gets absolutely pissed.

"Um honey you need to calm all that down right now before I get upset", LeShawna says.

"GUYS OMG CAN YOU ALL SHUT IT!! AND YOU DUNCAN, YOU ARE SAYING WAY TOO MUCH", Heather says angry.

"No…. Heather… Duncan is saying just enough. Thank you Duncan, you have made me realize how much I really do love Trent… and how much Trent really doesn't love me, goodnight everyone", Gwen gets up, looks at Trent, shakes her head, smiles and goes to the chill room.

"Well at least SOMEONE understands me!! That's it I'm out of here, all of you are stupid", Duncan leaves through the front door

Trent's face falls and Beth runs to his side and pats his shoulder.

"GET OFF OF ME", Trent yells and pushes Beth off of him. "This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't here, you wasn't here and Mariah wasn't there", Trent gets out of his seat and heads to the phone room. He passes and Gwen who is laying down looking at the ceiling.

_What am I going to do… _Trent thinks to himself.

Beth laying on the ground cries while she is swept away from Trent.

"I can't believe he pushed me that way", Beth cries.

"Oh shut up and get up. He don't want yo ass Beth", LeShawna says. "He just confused, that's all".

"What do you mean he doesn't want me? Of course he does. The way we connected while I was fixing him up…", Beth trails off.

"He was thinking of Gwen. You are nothing to him but a friend. He loves Gwen, everything has just been jacked up lately…", LeShawna says.

"Speaking of jacked up, where are Katie and Sadie?", Owen asks.

"OHHH, we need to check on them", Lindsay says.

"Hey yall", Courtney enters the kitchen which is a mess because of all the fighting. "I take that the dinner didn't go well…".

"Nope, but we saved your plate. We were just about to clean up", LeShawna says. As soon as she said 'we' and 'clean up' the guys - with a few ladies- were out of here.

"Well it's my time to prepare for bed", DJ gets up and stretches.

"Yeah man I agree, I'm pretty full", Ezekiel gets up.

"Hey Izzy you want to head to bed? I've been saving a lot of 'juices' for you..", Owen says and winks.

"GROSS", Heather screams.

"Oh gee I don't know.. I'm in a lot of pain already", Izzy says.

"Oh well ok I'll carry you up the stairs", Owen picks Izzy up and together they depart.

"I need to clean my face off. You guys make me so sick", Heather gets up.

"Heather that's natural for you", Noah says.

"ugh whatever", Heather goes to her room and washes her face.

"Well I guess that just leaves us, Cody, Noah, Lindsay and Harold", LeShawna says.

"Wait, I don't want to clean", Harold leaves.

"Ok….", Courtney says. "Where's Duncan?"

"He stormed out of here like 10 minutes ago. Girl he went off", LeShawna says washing the dishes Noah put in the sink.

"No surprise, I think he needs serious counseling for his anger", Courtney says.

"He embarrassed half of the table.. Including me but I didn't care. He told everyone's business like it wasn't nothing", LeShawna says.

"Oh, well Katie and Sadie are doing much better. Those blotches on their skin were like soars.. The doctor didn't know how they got there or anything and the girls didn't help with the story because they didn't remember", Courtney says.

"Well that's because he ain't no real doctor for one and for two Katie and Sadie are nutty. What else can you expect?", LeShawna says. "But it was very generous of you helping them".

"Yeah but now I want my Duncan. I miss his company. Where exactly did he go?", Courtney asks frustrated.

"Aw honey I don't know. He just went through he front door angry", LeShawna says putting the dishes in the washer next to her.

"Okay well I think I'm just going to leave him alone for the night. He just need to cool off and when he does II know he'll be right back in our room snuggling close by my side", Courtney elaborates.

"Well girl, at least you got someone to snuggle with at night", LeShawna says wiping off the counter.

Courtney giggles. "Yeah well I'm going to sleep and I'll take my plate to my bedroom. Goodnight". Courtney exits and everyone else proceeds cleaning up the awful mess.

"I hope nothing else happens for the rest of the week. It's not even Friday yet", Noah comments sweeping the floor.

"um actually tomorrow is Friday", Cody says looking at the calendar.

"Well then can we all have a relaxing day to ourselves? I mean too much action for one week", Noah says throwing away the trash on the floor.

"That is true but it all started when we went to that club", LeShawna says.

"That's true. But no more discussion of this let's just finish cleaning and head for the bed", Cody says.

"Hey that rhymed", Lindsay says. Everyone frowns and shakes their heads.

Confessional: Lindsay: well I mean it did rhyme.. Head for the bed.. Why does everyone have to give me stupid looks for??

Meanwhile Gwen lays on the couch in the chill room thinking to herself as she glances at the ceiling.

_I watched him neglect my open arms _

_And resist my tender touch_

_For he was showing his own harm_

_And 3-d objects that had shushed._

_When will I ever feel that deep passion that was once there?_

_Tomorrow, Saturday or a day that FAR from near.._

"Huuu", Gwen sighs. "This is ridiculous, I don't know what else to do…"

Out of nowhere she hears a response.

"Well you can first get off of my couch I sleep on and go to your own room to mope", Tyler says with his blanket and pillow.

"Oh sorry Tyler, I forgot that you slept here", Gwen gets up and dries her eyes. "I don't think I'm going to go to my room though, but goodnight anyways". Gwen walks towards the kitchen and takes a peek, no one is inside so she grabs a soda out of the frig and creeps through the front door where she notices Duncan sitting on the beach alone.

_I wonder why he is still out here. The fight was hours ago, it's 11 o'clock._

Gwen walks all the way over to Duncan and sits beside him and hands him a soda she had collected from the frig. He takes it gently and starts to talk.

"She can be the most wonderful beauty in my life but at the same time my worst enemy. I don't know what it is.. I love her to death and although we may not get along at times, she's still my girl. I don't understand the high level of disrespect.. It' so unnecessary you know?", Duncan pops open his soda and takes a large gulp. "You know it's incredible what women you love can have the power to do on you. Only if you knew".

"Well honestly I don't need to know what it feels like because I'm already going through it but only I am single", Gwen takes a chug of her soda and takes her shoes off where she can play with the sand between her toes. "It's amazinghow one minute the love of your life can know their feelings for you but then the next disappear as if nothing ever happened".

"So why are you still on his side when he isn't even feeling the way you do now? You've been depressed most of time.. And what has he been? He's been hanging around DJ me and Justin for the past days living it up.. Not to mention him making moves with B--"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME", Gwen grabs a fistful of sand and crunches it through her fingers until it's all gone.

"Wow, you really hate her…", Duncan chuckles and lay's down on the soft surface of the beach.

"It's not that I hate her… I just want to beat the mess out of her. She stole my boyfriend", Gwen sobs again. Immediately Duncan sits up and wraps his arms around Gwen to comfort her. She pops her head up quickly and glances at Duncan and they stare into each other eyes deeply.

_I can't believe he is comforting me in such comfort.. Like too much comfort like… he's letting his guard down and showing his sensitive side. I never knew Duncan could be so…. Different…, _Gwen thinks to herself with her arms wrapped around her knees.

_I can't believe I am doing this right now. I'm holding Gwen in my arms… it feels so… odd but right… different and comforting.. Only if she wasn't staring so intensely with her fierce eyes… so beautiful…gentle and calm… I see hurt deep down from a loser that has truly broken her heart…poor girl, _Duncan thinks to himself_._

He holds her tightly and for a moment he believes he is with Courtney, that first time they kissed outside the cabin at the island.

"Your eyes are very intoxicating.. So beautifully pure and hypnotic. It's hard to believe someone so sexy could ever be alive", Duncan whispers in her ear and he takes his hand and gently pulls her hair behind her ear and smoothly slides his hand down her wet face where he dries her tears.

"And it's hard to believe I am sitting here right now with someone who actually has a heart. Someone who really is special and caring, someone like you… Duncan", Gwen unwraps her arms and takes her hand and smoothly slides it down Duncan's face and she hold their gaze. They lean in closer to uncover hidden feelings until their noses touch and slowly realizing what they are doing and what Duncan is getting himself into, they bump foreheads and hold each others hands.

"We can't", Duncan says but he doesn't move away from Gwen too 'hypnotized'.

"I know… but that doesn't mean I'm not going to", immediately Gwen forces Duncan's lips to hers and makes out with Duncan nervous and oh so passionately. Duncan too hard to control himself kisses Gwen back but a lot of tension and soon he pushes her down in the sand to land on top of her.

"STOP", Gwen forces him off and she is shaken. "Dude what the hell? I was just… man.. I was… I have to go back inside…", she trials off and picks up her soda and stomps off.

"GWEN, COME BACK.. I DIDN'T MEAN--", She slams the front door to ignore Duncan's plea. "Dammit Gwen", he lays back down, closes his eyes and smirks with a chuckle. "Dammit Gwen".

Gwen inside the house runs up the stairs to her room on the second floor and out of no where, LeShawna appears.

"Girl where have you been? It's 12 o'clock", Gwen jumps and screams. "It's only me.. Who else did you think it was?".

"LeShawna don't you ever do that again", Gwen walks over to her bed and sits. "I've been outside with Duncan…..talking". LeShawna is surprised to hear that Duncan and Gwen have had a private conversation, immediately she is interested.

"I want to know all the details, dig deep", LeShawna jumps on Gwen's bed and looks at her waiting for the news.

"LeShawna, not right now.. I'm tired. Maybe in the morning", Gwen rolls her eyes and LeShawna gives her a ghetto look.

"Aw naw honey that means something bad has happened", LeShawna says and she gets off her bed to stand up where Gwen meets her gaze absolutely offended.

"Nothing bad happened. You should really stop making assumptions LeShawna but you can leave now because I don't want to hear anything else", Gwen opens her door and LeShawna shakes her head and walks through the door and turns around.

"You need to calm all that do--", the door is slammed in her face. "wn".

"Wow you just got the boot", Trent walks up the stairs into the bathroom and LeShawna follows him.

"Now you really don't need to talk about getting the boot.. Where are you going to sleep tonight?", Trent gives LeShawna an obvious look and goes to the sink to wash his face. "Oh right… I forgot", She chuckles.

"LeShawna shut up, seriously. I thought I would never have the balls to say it but finally I did.. Just be quiet please.. I'm not happy with where I am and what's going on and none of my 'friends' are helping me out of the situation. I just tried to call Mariah to see how she was but my gut wouldn't let me and Beth won't get off my jock.. She actually thinks I like her..", he rolls his eyes.

"I told her you didn't", LeShawna says,

"Yeah well now thanks to you she will do whatever she can to get on my good side", Trent says brushing his teeth now.

"Sorry, I mean the girl was lost.. It's obvious that the only girl you love is across the hall in her room sobbing because of a guy that doesn't care", Trent gets hit hard with that one.

Angry, Trent throws down his tooth brush grabs LeShawna pushing her against the wall.

"NOW SHUT UP LESHAWNA YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH. NOT ONLY YOU BUT THE ENTIRE HOUSE AS WELL AS DUNCAN!! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO OVERCOME THAT WITHOUT LETTING THE ISSUE DIE DOWN AND THEN STARTING OVER WITH GWEN. NOW I LOVE THAT GIRL AND I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HER. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT FOR ONE SECOND I WOULD EVEN TURN MY BACK ON HER. BETH DOESN'T MEAN A DAMN THING TO ME AND YOUR OPINION SURELY DOESN'T GET ME GOING. BUT RIGHT NOW I AM TIRED OF HEARING YOUR BS! SO SHUT IT AND GET ON EITH YOUR OWN GOTDAMN LIFE", Trent lets go of LeShawna and she suddenly feels wrong now….. SIKE.

"Then that should let you know you need to fix bruised mistakes you have caused", she snaps her fingers, "Get to it". She looks Trent up and down then walks out of the bathroom to her room.

_______________________________________________________________________

Trent in the phone room (additional sec.)

I glance at the phone nervously tapping my shaking fingers. I'm trembling so uncontrollably.. I don't know what to do…

The front door slams and Trent looses focus but ignores it and re-concentrates. He pick up the phone from the hook and grabs the phone book but pauses as he thinks to himself:

_Mariah, _I think to myself, _The awful night I was distracted from my love to my second love- music . She's gone away from me and I don't know what else to do to put thing's back to where they use to be. I remember our good times. The first time we actually started to know each other and began to talk. The first time we helped each other succeed in challenges at TDI. The first time we called each other our mates and 'loved'. She was my beautiful girlfriend that was suppose to live with me throughout our mortal lifetime. I was suppose to be her handsome man that was to marry her and raise a family. Now there is only tension, constant argument and afflictions. Do I really love her? Should I pick up this phone and dial her cell? Should I pick up this new phone book filled with lots of women to take her place? Of course not, no one will ever secure the place my lady held. No one will ever have the features she has, the qualities that make me goo goo… that was a weird thought… too many chick flicks.. But anyways.. I want my Gwen and I will do anything to have her back… It's time for change and now I'm going to march upstairs to our room and make things happen.. Forget this phone book. _

Trent tosses the book to the floor and hangs the phone back on the hook.

"I'm coming baby".

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the late update.. But please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay chill Trent and Gwen fans… the story isn't over yet..

**10:00 A.M.**

"I cannot believe what happened last night", Heather comments on the second floor bathroom.

_Wait who is she talking about, _Gwen thinks to herself, _she can't be talking about me… I mean what Duncan and I did last night.. It was a total mistake. I know not to ever do that again. I hope this didn't mess up our friendship._

Gwen, DJ, Heather, Cody and Noah, all are awake doing their daily routines: wash face, brush teeth, put on fresh clothes.

"Yeah dinner last night was a complete disaster", Noah says.

"Heather why are you in our bathroom? You have one for yourself in your master bedroom!", Cody notices angry.

"Because you selfish dork I can be in here if I want. What are you going to do about it?", Heather turns from the mirror to face Cody.

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to let my girl LeShawna take care of you", Cody turns back to face the mirror and rolls his eyes.

"LeShawna won't do anything but attach a damn refrigerator to her torso", Heather confronts Cody.

Gwen offended by Heather's remarks walks over to Heather and snatches her arm.

"Don't talk about LeShawna when she ain't around because your being fake. If you got something to say, say it to her gotdamn face", Gwen says very serious.

"Oh you shut up and walk back to your sink with your red eyes and cranky attitude", Heather points at Gwen with her other hand that free.

"I wouldn't be so cranky if fake people just were real and stop trying to be something they are not", Gwen says challenging Heather.

"Do you see Heather, why we don't want you in our bathroom?", Noah says with his hand on his hip.

"Hey guys it's cool if Heather wants to borrow our property", DJ says in the shower.

"NO ITS NOT", everyone yells back at DJ.

"DJ are you retarded? Heather is the biggest threat in our house", Cody says.

"Last time I checked, Trent and Geoff were the biggest threats in the house", DJ says turning the shower off.

Within DJ's comment Trent and Tyler walk into the bathroom from the chill room.

"Hey guys.. Ladies.. What's up?", Tyler walks to an open sink and mirror and turns the water on.

"Hey Tyler, how'd you sleep?", Cody asks.

"Okay I guess but Trent here kept talking in his sleep so I barely got any good rest", Tyler says giving Trent a dirty look. Trent is embarrassed and everyone starts to burst out laughing.

"Shut up it's not that funny", Trent says with his arms folded.

"What was he saying?", DJ asks stepping out of the shower with a towel half wrapped around his body.

"Well first he started off saying 'beautiful' then on with 'you are' and then 'I miss you baby' to 'why does it have to be this way' and finally to end with I love you GW--", Tyler is cut off.

"GWEN", LeShawna runs from around the corner.

"Yeah that", Tyler says.

Gwen shocked to hear the story and looks at Trent for a slight second and gets butterflies in her tummy when she notices him staring directly at her. He then moves to the sink by her and nervously starts a conversation.

"Hey……. How are you?", Trent nervously asks looking at Gwen.

Gwen with her head down facing the mirror looks through the mirror to see Trent's face, he's hurt and sorry.

"I'm um… somewhat better", Gwen says still looking down turning incredibly red.

"Oh well.. Look.. I need to get some things off of my chest and I wouldn't feel right if I didn't do it right here and right now". Trent wait for a response from Gwen but she remains silent.

_Okay.. I hope this is as easy as I practiced last night in my sleep, _Trent thinks. _Okay go._

"Okay Gwen, for the past few days I have bee--"

"Girl there you are, I have been looking all over for you", LeShawna walks into the bathroom and grabs Gwen to pull her out into the hallway, interrupting Trents plea. "We need to talk and discuss whatever happened between you and Duncan last night".

Trent absolutely concerned moves closer to the exit to hear what's going on.. As well as everyone else in the bathroom eavesdropping.

"LeShawna I'm not doing that right now", Gwen turns her back but can't continue back into the restroom because of LeShawna.

"No seriously, Duncan is gone and Courtney is downstairs in tears because she can't find him", LeShawna with serious eyes says. LeShawna pulls Gwen along with her to go to the chill room.

"Oh my goodness, where could he have gone?", Gwen asks.

"I don't know but I just told Courtney everything you told me last night when you were with him", Gwen stops in her track down the stairs and turns angry.

"YOU DID WHAT??", Gwen asks.

"I'll tell the entire story once we are all together", LeShawna promised but Gwen refuses.

"No LeShawna, you told her my business?", Gwen is confused.

"Gwen you're dating Duncan now?", Trent walks to the top of the stair case, saddened.

"She's doing WHAT?", Courtney over hears and walks from the couch to the bottom of the staircase.

"LeShawna I told you last night that nothing happened", Gwen whispers to LeShawna angry.

"Well I had to cover", LeShawna uses as an excuse.

"Gwen, did you hear me? I just tried to apologize to you and..", Trent continues to talk.

"Gwen, you and Duncan are together. How could you…", Courtney continues to talk over Trent and Trent continues to talk over Courtney.

"LeShawna how could you get me into this situation?", Gwen asks.

"yeah Trent I hear you", Gwen answers Trent.

"Oh so you do go with Duncan. I cannot believe you would do this to us..", Trent continues to insult Gwen until he says the harshest thing ever. "you're going to go with a loser over a guy that was there for you all those times when you were in need?"

"What did you just say?", Gwen asks holding a finger up.

"Did you just call my boyfriend a loser?", Courtney puts her hand on her hip and switches.

"Gwen I said that you have to take responsibilities", LeShawna answers.

"Yes, I called your boyfriend a loser", Trent says.

"No not you", Gwen says.

"I SAID That you are a low life trying to steal my only boyfriend I have ever loved. And how are you going to call him a loser if you're with him?", Courtney asks.

"NOT YOU EITHER COURTNEY!! I HEAR EVERYTHING YOU ARE SAYING!!!", Gwen is frustrated. "I MEANT TRENT GOTDAMMIT!!!!!!!!"

"Oh well I said ' Oh so you do go with Duncan. I cannot believe you would do this to us..'", Trent answers.

"No the second part", Gwen says.

"Forget that. I want to know why you called Duncan a loser when you have a jerk for a boyfriend??", Courtney screams.

"COURTNEY I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!", Gwen screams back. "NOW TRENT TELL ME!!!!"

"Oh well I said 'you're going to go with a loser over a guy that was there for you all those times when you were in need?'", Trent answers angry.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY SOME CRAP LIKE THAT!!", Gwen starts to walk up the stairs to get in Trent's face.

"HOLD UP WE ARE STILL ON DUNCAN BEING A LOSER..", Courtney yells.

With all the screaming in the staircase, it wakes everyone else in the house and they come from their rooms to see what's going.

"What's up with all the fusing?", Bridgette asks Owen.

"I don't know but it's loud and I can't get a lick of rest. I stayed up half the night beating it up", Owen admits rubbing his eyes.

"Beating it up? What did you stay up all night beating up?", Lindsay asks.

"Oh my god…", everyone looks at her and shakes their heads once again ashamed of the stupidity.

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT DUNCAN BEING A LOSER!!", LeShawna yells to Courtney.

"I DO!!!!!!!", Courtney launches back starting her way up the stairs.

"SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE!!", Heather shouts.

"Hold up who the hell is she talking to?", Eva asks staring directly at Heather.

"Not you.. Of course not you..", Heather punks out.

"Why you punkin out now Heather?", Ezekiel asks.

"YOU SHUT UP!!", Heather screams.

"YOU SHUT UP BITCH", Ezekiel, Cody, and Noah all yell.

"That was funny", Cody says. "Anyways we are trying to figure out what's going on with the terrible 5".

"LOOK YOU SLUT, DUNCAN IS ALL MINE!! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET WITH HIM???", Courtney yells in Gwen's face .

All together on one step is Gwen and Courtney, one step higher is Trent and one step lower is LeShawna. Gwen turns around from yelling at Trent to yell at Courtney.

"BACK THE HELL UP WHORE!! I WOULD NEVER TOUCH YOUR BOYFRIEND. DUNCAN AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!!!", Gwen promises.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU WITH HIM LAST NIGHT??", Trent asks.

"YEAH WHY WERE YOU WITH HIM LAST NIGHT??", Courtney asks.

"I want to know this", LeShawna says.

Everyone gets quiet to hear Gwen's response.

"BECAUSE!!!", Gwen shouts.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SCREAMING???", Tyler shouts.

Everyone looks at him confused, then shake their heads and turn back to Gwen to hear her response.

"It's okay.. They do it to me all the time", Lindsay says to Tyler.

"Really?? They do it to me constantly. Like when I asked where the TV was… Duncan just looked at me so dumb..", Tyler says.

"Yeah well last night I think Cody said this.. He said that it was time to head for the bed and I said that that rhymed and everyone just looked at me like I was retarded..", Lindsay says.

Gwen, Courtney, LeShawna, Trent and the others turn around and look at them stupidly. Courtney looks at her watch and taps her foot impatiently. LeShawna frowns with her mouth open and hands on her hip.

"I Totally understand you", Tyler grabs Lindsay so happy and hugs her.

"DOES THIS MEAN… WE ARE BACK TOGETHER??", Lindsay screams happily jumping up and down in Tyler's arms.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!! I WANT TO HEAR GWEN'S SPEECH!!", Heather shouts frustrated.

"Here we go again", Tyler says.

"C'mon let's go to our room to talk", Lindsay grabs Tyler's hand and walks down the hall to their room.

"Our…. Room", Tyler whispers happily.

"Yeah our room, Beth is such a trick these days", Lindsay pulls Tyler in their room and slams the door while Tyler cries him a river.

"FINALLY THOSE DUMB DUMB'S ARE FREAKING GONE!!", Heather shouts.

"Okay enough with the shouting", LeShawna says.

"Anyway Gwen before you were rudely interrupted by the idiots….", Courtney says back to her ghetto stand.

"Oh yeah..", Gwen says with her head down and messing with her fingers.

"Oh yeah what…", Trent says angry still.

"OH YEAH, that's what I said", Gwen says annoyed with Trent's attitude.

"You know what.. I don't have time for your attitude. I just want to know the truth..", Trent says folding his arm and leaning against the wall.

"The truth you say? You want to know the truth… Well I'll give you the truth… as soon as you deliver your speech--", Gwen's cut off.

"MY SPEECH ABOUT WHAT?? _WHAT _SPEECH DO I HAVE TO DELIEVER TO YOU?? I TRIED TO TALK TO YOU BUT YOU DENIED ME!", Trent yells outraged.

"STOP RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME!! I DID NOT IGNORE YOU! FYI LESHAWNA GRABBED ME IN MID LISTENIN", Gwen yells back.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUTUP ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS!! THIS IS NOT JERRY SPRINGER!!", Heather yells.

"Wait that comes on at 12 today.. It's 12:05 right now… yeah good luck with your issues, I'm gone", Owen says. "C'mon Izzy, we are going to miss it". They both run to their room.

"Wait judge Mathis is on…", DJ says. "I'm out".

"JUDGE MATHIS!!", Eva screams. "That's my show. LET"S GO JUSTIN", Eva yells at Justin very mean.

"Coming", Justin whispers in the tiniest voice.

"CAN YOU ALL GET ON WITH THE STORY!! EVERYONE IS LEAVING!!", Heather yells again.

"LOOK HONEY.. YOU GON HAVE TO STOP ALL THAT YELLING", LeShawna yells to Heather.

"I'M TRYING TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON", Heather yells back.

"Then shut the hell up and pay attention", LeShawna calms down.

"ANYWAY", Courtney snaps her finger.

"Yeah about Duncan and I…", Gwen pauses. "We were jus--"

"Yeah what about me??", Duncan appears out of no where with a white box and flowers.

"DUNCANNNNNNN", Courtney runs down the stairs and jumps on Duncan causing him to drop the things in his hand and squish the flowers.

"Good lord precious.. couldn't wait to see me huh?", Duncan says. Courtney kisses all over Duncan and hugs him tight until she notices the white box.

"OH MY GOSH DUNCAN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!!", Courtney unlocks her position and reaches for the box.

"Wait… Courtney", Duncan begins to hesitate.

"Aww sweetie, you are such a great boyfriend…better than half the couples in the house", Courtney whispers the last part but it wasn't low enough so everyone in the staircase roll their eyes.

Courtney about to open the box smiles happily. However, Duncan puts his hands on is face and shakes his head.

Finally Courtney opens the box….

"ARE YOU SERIOUS???", Courtney shouts and slaps Duncan… "I KNEW IT!!!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?? I CAN'T SEE", Heather shouts.

Now everyone looks at her stupidly…

"What?? I CAN'T", Heather says.

"LOOK", LeShawna yells and moves so heather can see.

"Good job Gwen… really good job", LeShawna looks at her 'best' friend, shakes her head and walks up the stairs.

"You're pitiful", Trent says and he too begins to walk away.

"BUT WAIT", Gwen says. "I CAN EXPLAIN". Gwen runs to Trent and grabs on his knees… "Give me a chance to explain.."

"No", Trent looks down at Gwen weeping with no emotion. "I quit".


	10. Chapter 10

"BUT TRENT YOU CAN'T!! IT'S NOTHING!!", Gwen begs.

Trent drags Gwen half way down the hall with his legs until he finally cuts her loose of him.

"TRENTTTTT", Gwen cries and he slams the bathroom door in her face. Gwen falls and onto the floor crying the worst tears.

"Now you get to feel exactly how I felt", Beth says looking down to Gwen.

"If you dare say one more thing stupid", Gwen whispers angry and pissed to Beth.

"What are you going to do?? Cry me to death?", Beth dares.

"YOU STUPID BITCH", Gwen tries to grab Beth but she hit's a 4:1 to her room which she gets slammed into the closed door.

"OUCHH!! THAT _SO_ DID NOT HURT LINDSAY!!", Beth shouts in pain. "OPEN THE DOOR LINDS", Beth says.

"NO GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO STAY!!", Lindsay says.

"WHAT!! YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT??", Beth yells upset.

"NO… TYLER JUST MOVED IN", Lindsay says.

"TYLER!!?!?!?", Beth yells.

"YEAH.. YOU KNOW MY.. BOYFRIEND..", Lindsay says like Beth is stupid.

"Oh my gosh Lindsay we were suppose to be roomies", Beth says.

Finally Lindsay comes to the door and cracks it open to where her face can show.

"Can you please just go in the chill room for now??", Lindsay says. "I am a bit occupied at the moment", Lindsay opens her eyes wider signaling something. All of a sudden a cloud of humid air and a stench exit the room.

"GROSSSSSS", Beth yells. "YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING IT ON MY BED!!",

"Oh is that the one on the left with the pajamas with the feet that was laying on top of the sheet with the pink dildo and vibrator next the pillow which had lubricant moisturizer that you used around 3 o'clock this morning making weird sounds that kept me up half the night with--?", Lindsay is cut off and out of nowhere everyone is right in front of the door listening while Eva is writing down everything Lindsay just said.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!???????", Beth shouts..

"Yeah that's it.. I'm going back to my room and pretend I did not just hear all that", Ezekiel says.

"Is that all she has?", Eva says. " I have half that stuff in my room now".

"OH GROSS", Cody screams. Owen even manages to puke on the carpet right on top of Beth's feet.

"YUCK!!!!!!", Beth yells.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…", Noah begins to puke as well only ON Beth.

"OH MY GOSH!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!", Beth screams.

"OH MY GOSH.. PUKE ON PUKE.. I THINKI'M GONNA HURL", Cody's stomach gets weak and suddenly he throws up in Beth's hair and as soon as Heather is stepping out of her room to see what drama is happening now, she also gets slimed with Cody's digestive system.

"OHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Heather screams to the top of her lungs.

"Did Trent just puke in two girls hair??", Dj asks. "And what is that terrible smell?? Now I'm ill". Dj just passes out in the puke and it splashes on everyone else.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! THAT'S DIGUSTING…", Courtney yells.. "This is my new outfit!!"

"AWWWW HELL NAWW! THAT WAS MY WEAVE!! I JUST GOT THESE EXTENTIONS FOR $450 DOLLARS", LeShawna yells pissed more than anybody else.

"Well I guess you got ripped off if you can't wash it", Heather says,

"Okay if there is one thing you never clown me about.. It's my damn hair", LeShawna starts to walk over to Heather.

"Will you all stop!!!! Seriously!!", Bridgette says. "C'mon now.. Grow up!! We have been fighting since day one! I am tired of it!"

"What about you and Geoff??", Cody asks.

"Me and Geoff have decided to just be friends..", Bridgette says. "I mean seriously… I don't want to wake up to fighting anymore…".

"You are right.", Noah says.

"How am I suppose to calm down after my wig just got jacked up?", Heather asks angry. "Why do I even have this thing still on??". Heather yanks her wig off and everyone stares in silence crackling.

"BALD!!!!!!!", Out of nowhere Spongebob Squarepants appears pointing at Heather scalp repeating bald a million times.(you know like the movie) Everyone looks at each other like where the hell did he come from?? Finally they just shrug and start screaming bald with him.

"SHUT UP!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!", Heather yells. Then that one fish from sponge bob that just takes the situation completely out of portion yells:

"MYYYYY EEEYYYEESSS!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!".

Suddenly it hits Heather on that one episode of Sponge bob when makes that dare with Sandy about going on land…

"WHY ARE FISH ON LAND??", Heather yells.

"Wait.. Why are fish on land?? Don't they dry up and die?", Cody asks.

"Yeah… like that one sponge bob episode when the fish go on land and make that are against Sandy and they get jacked up by those Seagulls and Sandy calls them rats with wings and--", Tyler is cut off when Lindsay finishes his statment

"That one time in the Spongebob Squarepants movie when they go to the Shell city and the Cyclopes puts Sponge an Pat on that one stand with that one lamp that shrinks them….".

"Huh?", Everyone looks at Lindsay and Tyler like shut the hell up and Spongebob turns his head and frowns. Then he tries to cover along with his partner, you know that one fish that just takes everything to the max.

"Well um um actually, we are giving an encore.. You know.. An encore..??", Spongebob asks.

Everyone gives him a blank stare… they stare for a very long time…

10 minutes later…

They continue to stare..

10 more minutes later….

They continue to stare..

**3 hours later**

"Yeah I have to go feed Gary now…", Sponge bob exits.

"And I'm with him", that one fish that takes everything over the top runs off with him..

"Um yeah ok…..", Courtney says.

Everyone shrugs and walks off like nothing ever happened.. Except LeShawna, Heather and Beth who are all angry because they are in puke.

"I AM SO GETTING IN THE SHOWER!!", Beth yells.

"Yeah I'm right behind you", LeShawna says.

Meanwhile Gwen finishes her tears and gets up finally.

Confessional: Cody: you know it's not very often you see Gwen so upset.. I'm really worried about her…

Gwen walks over to the staircase to go to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat. While on her way down she still sees the mess of flowers on the floor. The closer she gets down the steps the clearer her eyes are when she notices Duncan still sitting in the same position he sat in earlier. Finally she makes it to the chill room and she stops in her steps to kneel by Duncan which has a box over his head.

"Duncan c'mon you can't do this..", Gwen tries to lift Duncan but is too weak, but she does take off that ridiculous box.

"Did you see the look on her face?", Duncan asks just laying down sad.

"Yeah we all saw…..her…slap you", Gwen says. "Now get up Duncan.. We need to rebuild and get our mates back".

"Did you see what was inside the white box?", Duncan asks breathless looking at it.

"I saw my name printed in icing but that's about it", Gwen answers. She gives up and decides to just sit by him and rub his arm.

"Open it and read it", Duncan says trying to reach for it.

"I got it", Gwen says. She reaches to grab the box. She lightly touches the top of the box and finally opens it.

_I'm sorry Gwen.. I hope we can work out_

_-Duncan_

Is what's written on the cake.

"Wow, um it's okay Duncan but you really didn't have to do that", Gwen says.

"Yeah… I did and look where it got me..", Duncan breathes.

"Look Duncan about last night…", Gwen trails off.

"It's okay.. I know that you didn't mean to do it.. I didn't either. I was just caught in the moment that I was with Courtney… Like I was hypnotized.. You know?", Duncan says staring out into space.

"Yeah.. Exactly.. That's exactly how I felt", Gwen says smiling.

"See.. I knew things between me and you wouldn't be crushed", Duncan smirks and Gwen hold his hand and they hug.

"Thank you so much Duncan for not hating me", Gwen says.

"It's all good. Now how am I going to explain this to Courtney", Duncan says chuckling. "You know.. That you and I are JUST friends?"

"Trust me D.. I am in the same boat", Gwen and Duncan get up together and hug once more.. "Well I'm going to get me some foo--"

"Not exactly the 'same' boat", a voice is revealed behind the window of the kitchen window.

"Courtney?", Gwen asks.

"Yeah…", Courtney peeps her head out of the window sad and sorry. "I am sooo sorry you guys". Courtney confesses and begins to cry. "I don't know what came over me.. I just got so jealous.. So upset that Duncan couldn't come to me for his problem..and .. That Gwen you could and It felt like I wa'--", Courtney is interrupted when Gwen hugs her.

"It's okay Courtney.. I totally understand your pain. I forgive you completely", Gwen hugs Courtney and that makes her cry even worse.

"You mean.. you're not going to hate me for the rest of our lives??", Courtney asks.

"Of course not. Me and you are friends.. Friend don't stay mad at each other forever..", Gwen answers.

"I love you Gwen and again I am so sorry", Courtney repeats and at the corner of their eyes, they notice Trent and Duncan standing beside each other..

"Duncan", Courtney whispers and starts to run to her boyfriend. "OH BABE I AM SOOO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I DID TO YOU TODAY AND THE DAY BEFORE THAT AND THE DAY BEFORE THAT DAY AN--"

"It's okay… beautiful", Duncan and Courtney make out in the kitchen.

On the other hand, Trent remains standing at the door of the Kitchen and Gwen begins to move around the table. Trent notices her action and he as well begins to move outside the table in the same direction. They stare and look down constantly at each other with their hearts pumping like crazy. Finally Trent breaks the silence when he stops and slams his hands down on the table, Gwen jumps and listens.

"Gwen….", Trent whispers. "I am so….. Sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted me and you to depart or fight like we have for the past days. I just wanted to come into this house with my gorgeous girl and spend beautiful nights singing to you and stuff. I didn't mean to call you out of your name that night at the club. I didn't mean to ditch you that night at the club. I didn't mean to… break your…heart..", Trent begins to breakdown crying on the table. Gwen continues to stand motionless.

"Then why.. Why did you? How could you Trent? Why didn't you just tell me the tru--"

"Because.. The truth hurts.. It hurts badly and I have to tell you something that has been bothering me for the longest time…", Trent cries even more.

"What is… it?", Gwen makes her way over to Trent.

He takes a large breath and sighs. "That night I ditched you at the club.. I went back to Mariah's house……", Trent starts to cry more..

"Oh no Trent…. NOO", Gwen cries.

"Yes.. Gwen… Mariah is….", Trent stopped in mid-sentence.

"I can't believe you had a one night stand with that whore and found out she was--!!", Gwen hit's the floor crying.

"A MAN!!!", Trent screams crying..

"A MAN", Gwen cries but suddenly she stops noticing he said man and stands up immediately.. "She was a he?".

"YES", Trent cries louder.

Suddenly Gwen become bi-polar when she switches to her ghetto side. "Um Trent.. You're crying because you found out… that.. Mariah wasn't what she… thought she was…?".

"I fell for a Tranny GWEN", Trent shouts.

"Wow.. This conversation just became lame", Gwen says walking over to get herself a cup of water.

"It's not a lame conversation. You wanted to know the truth and I told you", Trent wipes his tears.

"Okay well.. That was dumb.", Gwen says. "Everyone makes mistakes".

"Exactly babe. That's why I want you back… need you back babe", Trent says walking over to Gwen with his arm out.

"Oh TRENT I FORGIVE YOU!!", Gwen throws the water down and runs to her boyfriend. "Oh baby, I have missed you so much!!"

"Me too..".

"Hey what time is it?", Gwen asks trying to turn around to see the clock on the stove.

"Ummm, it's 5:30", Trent answers. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it until later tonight..", Gwen says grabbing Trent's hand to help her make some food.

"huh?", Trent's confused. Gwen gives him 'the' look and he remembers. "OHHHH".

"Duh!!", Gwen giggles.

Back upstairs LeShawna is determined to get that puke out of her hair without washing it.

"I am not busting my new weave I paid half my house bill for", LeShawna says.

"I'm not buying a new wig to cover my head", Heather says.

"Um well you don't need to you go plenty in stock in yo room for everyday of the week", LeShawna says lookin Heather up and down.

"Now don't you start with me you cheapskate", Heather points her comb to LeShawna.

DJ walks in to conquer the feistiness.

"Ladies.. Why the argumentation?", DJ asks. "Can't we all just get along?" Dj wraps his smelly arms around Heather and LeShawna (remember he fell in puke)

"Um DJ.. If you want to keep arms and your body.. I suspect you get them away and from around me!!", LeShawna threatens.

"Oh sorry, I forgot I needed to take that shower", DJ says while he smells himself.

"YUCK WHAT IS THAT AWFUL SMELL??", Beth says exiting the shower.

DJ turns around.

"Oh…. It's you…", Beth says rinsing her wet hair.

"Wow that shampoo smells lovely Beth. What kind is it?", Heather asks.

"Here you can look at the bottle", Beth hands it over and immediately Heather snatches it and grins.

"Thanks", without permission, Heather squirts out the largest amount of shampoo into her wig and tosses the bottle to the floor.

"Sure you can use as much as you want", Beth says being sarcastic and picks up the bottle. "IT'S EMPTY!"

"DUH!! My hair is in dying need to shampoo and you just made it happy", Heather says.

"You are such a fake ass whore", LeShawna says.

"Yeah just like your hair", Heather says.

"Don't talk crazy now", LeShawna says.

Heather does an evil laugh and smirk..

The house is quiet for the rest of the night.. That is until Gwen and Trent enter their room…


	11. Chapter 11

_Ever so gently, he reaches for my strap and unsnaps the closure. His eyes are back on me now. I feel the hard tension beginning to build up in my shoulders.. My body. Lightly, he runs his smooth fingers up and down my spine, caressing every touch his skin is moved by. His lips, oh so tender and romantic, move around my nape and neck hypnotizing every glare I focus to see clear. His wet tongue is making me lose control.. What is it?? I never knew that he could be so gentle. Well of course he's gentle with me but I mean he's… very gentle. Like I'm his master piece.. He touches my arms so smoothly and calm. Taking his time… We hug and tug on each other just waiting for the right moment to exhale our feelings. Withdraw our sexual connection and appeal to one another in the most beautiful way. I can't wait.. I need him now.._

_The room is spinning and my girl is starting a new chapter. I want her to feel my passion deep within her frail body and express the hardcore love I am about to give her. It's been a while but I'm sure I can overwhelm her with my pride. Finally I just pick her up and push her against the wall and grab her small booty and caress it while she moans my name._

"Oh my fucking GOD!!!", Gwen grips Trent and forces his strength into her. "I WANT YOU TO GIVE IT TO ME LIKE NEVER BEFORE!!! HURT ME TRENT!!!"

Trent immediately tempted pulls off her top and places her thin legs around his waist.

"IMMA GIVE IT TO YOU LIKE THE FIRST TIME!! GOD I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU SO DAMN GOOD THAT YOU WILL BE BEGGING ME TO STOP!!". Trent whispers motivated and tense in her ear.

All of a sudden Gwen pushes Trent off her and she seductively flings her skirt off while Trent stares in amazement. He then tugs his shirt and pants off and pulls Gwen into his muscled chest as he picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist. He walks over to the bed and lays down.

"Gimme all you got", Gwen tells Trent and rubs his face and begins to make out with him. Their tongues tie together and they share the roughest kiss.

Trent is on hard in a minute and Gwen forces his long hard dick into her small vag.

'AHHHHHHHHHAOAAAAAAHOAOA TRENT!!!! THAT HURTS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GOTDAAAAMMMNNN THAT HURTS LIKE FUCK!!!", Gwen screams and cries but Trent starts to go in motion and that only makes Gwen cry out louder.

"TTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEENNNNNNNNTTTTTTTT GOOOTDDAAMMMNNN!!!!", Gwen cries tugging Trent into her deeper. "HARRDDDER TREEENNNTT!!!! DEEPPPPPERRR BABBY!!!".

Trent rolling his eyes back and gripping the sheets on the bed, goes into her deeper and repeatedly pulls in and out dripping wet.

"OHHH MMYY GOODDDDD TRENT!!!! FASSSTTTEERRR", Gwen locks her arms into Trents arms and he gets even faster.

"YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU GWEN!!! YOU LIKE THAT!!! SCREAM MY NAME!!! CALL ME DADDY GIRL SAY MY NAME!!!!!", Trent gets rougher and he gets deeper into Gwen and she screams.

"HOLY SHIT TRENT!!! FUCK ME DADDY!!!!!! FUCK!!! FUCK ME!!! GIVE IT TO ME BABY!!!!!!! MAKE ME WET!!! CUM IN ME BABY!!!!", Gwen is beginning to reach her climax. The bed squeaks constantly and rocks the room like crazy.

Trent starting to get tired can't give up now! He frowns and forces Gwen arms around his neck.

"THAT'S RIGHT GIRL!! YOU LISTEN TO ME!! I'M YOUR DADDY!!! NOW PUT YOUR LEGS BACK AROUND MY WAIST AND I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU IN FUCKING MID- AIR".

All of a sudden Trent grows angry and very forceful. He pulls their bodies off the bed and he spontaneously bounces Gwen up and down on his dick. Gwen is shocked but she loves the hard pleasure.

"TTREENNT THAT FEEELLLSSSS SOOOOOOOOOO DAAAMMNNN GOOODDDD!!!", Gwen holds onto Trents body and pulls on his hair. "DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME!!! NOTT YETTT!!!"

Trent rolls his eyes back again and uses his hands to support the sexual movement between him and Gwen.

About 8 minutes in Trent is really getting tired but Gwen needs to climax and Trent needs to spread his juices. Losing control and muscle in his legs Trent falls to the floor and takes his final breath as he releases his sparkling punch into Gwen.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS BABBBYYYY YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!", Gwen rolls her neck back and climaxes.

The two of them relax on the floor for a few seconds and Trent pulls out soaked to lay his head on his woman's chest.

"Fucking AMAZING GWEN!!!", Trent shouts in pleasure. "FUCKING AWESOME!!!!"

"I know right", Gwen answers in relief and wipes the sweat off Trents forehead.

"That was by far.. The BEST SEX I HAVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFETIME!!", Trent says and closes his eyes still amazed. "That was fucking awesome!!"

Gwen lays down on the carpet looking into the ceiling and playing in Trents hair.

And Trent still horny, sucks on her nipples and caresses it with his tongue.

5 minutes later they are asleep, still on the rough carpet.

"Well that was fucking beautiful", Eva says outside their door with a vibrator, plastic cup and chair. "Damn these vibrators work so great.. I mean my fingers work well too but still… it can't even give me half the pleasure I just experienced".

LeShawna walks up the stairs from the chill room wondering where all that damn noise was coming from. She reaches the top step and comes through the frame frowning with her hands on her hip. Right behind her is Courtney.

"I'm going to find out what the hell that noise was coming from regardless if it stopped or not", LeShawna confronts Courtney walking down the hall.

"I DON'T BLAME YOU!! WE JUST GOT THAT TV AND I WAS TRYING TO WATCH MY SHOW TOO!!", Courtney shouts.

Within 5 steps of the hallway they are across from the bathroom and LeShawna peeps in to find the most trifling thing she has ever seen.

"AAAAWWWWWWWW HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NNNNNAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!", LeShawna snaps her fingers and runs straight out of that bathroom with Courtney still standing there confused.

"WAIT WHAT WAS IT LESHAWNA??", Courtney yells after LeShawna but LeShawna too disgusted runs her chunky ass down the stairs or should I say… falls her chunky ass down the stairs.

BOOM… BAM… BAM…. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM… CRACK…. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…. "SO MUCH FUCKING SIN IN ONE HOUSEHOLD!!!", LeShawna cries and she prays.

Suddenly a loud thump vibrates the entire second floor.

"What in the---", Courtney walks into the bathroom she opens her eyes wide in shock and screams.

The entire house now distracted from what they were doing are now in the second floor bathroom with Courtney.

"COURTNEY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU???", Duncan shouts holding his girls arms tight.

"Look", Courtney points.

Everyone stares and open their mouths in shock too.

"Are you fucking serious???", Izzy actually manages to get out.

They stare at red blazing blood that covers the sink and most of the floor.

"You fucking fingered yourself while you are on your damn period???", Bridgette asks with her arms out and palms up shrugging.

Eva turns her neck in a 90 degree and frowns when she hears that question.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS IN HERE!!!", Eva shouts angry. She lifts her hands out of the 'dish' water and balls them into fists that drip red blood.

"DAMN!!! YOU BLEED HEAVY!!!", Justin says with a sorry and DAMN look on his face.

"Well first of all this is a public restroom and everyone on the second floor shares it!!!", Cody answers Eva's question.

"I mean what the hell do you do?? Use the fucking sink and floor as a tampon?? Who the fuck does that..", Justin folds his arms and within mid fold, Eva grabs one of his hands & locks it between his dick. Justin turns into a bitch.

"OUUCHHH.. Mommie", Justin cries.

"I DO YOU SON OF A BITCH. ALL OF YOU!!!", Eva screams and that wakes Trent and Gwen.

"What's up with all the ruckus babe?", Gwen asks worn the hell out.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out", Trent says.

Gwen struggles to sit up.

"aw babe I got you", Trent lays Gwen back down. "aw wait. That might be the reason why you're having so much trouble", Trent picks Gwen up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down and she snuggles with the cover while he kisses her on the forehead. He looks around to find a some shorts and finally finds a pair of dirty ones. "Oh well", he slides them on and tries to open the door.

"What the--", Trent can't open the door. "What the hell is wrong with this door?", Trent forces his body against it and finally is cracks… a little.

"Trent what are you doing?", Gwen asks weak.

"Trying to open this damn door", he answers as he kicks the door.

"Well be careful. You sound dangerous over there", Gwen says laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Not as dangerous as I was with you…", Trent smirks and Gwen giggles.

"That's cute", Gwen's stomach bubbles with butterflies.

Suddenly with Trent caught off guard the door blasts open and Noah enters screaming like he just got a death sentence.

Trent is smacked against the wall behind the door and Gwen's body is revealed. She feels the wind shock and covers her body immediately.

"Oh my gosh Noah are you ok??", Courtney asks walking into Trent and Gwen's room.

"NO!!", Noah shouts.

"IS HE OKAY??? I'M THE ONE THAT'S HURT!!!", Trent shouts in pain.

Gwen like superwoman heals quickly and runs with the blanket around her to Trent. She tries to peel him off the wall.

"OH baby are you ok??", Gwen asks worried .

"I'll be fine as soon as I can feel myself again", Trent admits.

"Wow he said feel myself again", Owen begins to crack up but everyone looks at him like he has a problem.

"Dude, not the time", DJ says looking at him. Owen shuts up.

"OKAY YOU INBISOLS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I AM A FEMALE WITH RIGHTS!! I CAN DO ANY GOTDAMN THING I FUCKING WANT AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN PERSON THAT'S GOING TO STOP ME!!", Eva points still using Justin as a hostage.

"Wait I thought you had a fake penis…. Why do you have a period again?", Lindsay asks scratching her head.

Everyone breaks out laughing at Lindsay's humor!!

"FINALLY SOMETHING FUNNY COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!", Heather shouts dying of laughter.

Lindsay cracks a smile and begins to chuckle too.

"I guess that was kinda funny…", Lindsay says and she begins to get a little too into it. That makes the joke not that funny anymore.

"Okay… it's lame now", Heather says chewing gum too ghettoly.

"LOOK BITCH!! YOU GON STOP CHEWING IN MY DAMN EAR!!", LeShawna complains in Heather face.

"Or else what", Heather blows a huge bubble in LeShawna face and LeShawna turns from brown to fucking hot fucking red. The bigger the bubble got, the more angry LeShawna got. Suddenly the bubble got so big that it covered LeShawna's head and finally:

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!POP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gum went all in LeShawna's hair and make up and that pissed her the FUCK OFF!! Everyone tries to hold her back.

"YOU NO HAVING HAIR SON OF A DICK HAVING BITCH!!! FUCKING COOCHIE LICKER HAIR GROWING ON THE ASS, BETWEEN THE CHEEKS PUSSY ASS WHORE!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS UNTIL THE FUCKING BLOOD GUSHING OUT OF YOUR MORTAL BODY IS ROTTED INTO FUCKING DUST! THIS FUCKING WEAVE COST MORE THAN YOUR GOTDAMN FUNNERAL YOUR ABOUT TO ARRANGE IN 3 GOTDAMN MINUTES!WAIT UNTIL I GET LOOSE OF THESE PEOPLE, I'M GONNA SHOVE YOUR TONGUE SO FAR UP EVA'S PUSSY THAT YOUR ENTIRE BODY WILL SWELL FROM THE FUCKING BLOOD SHE'S GIVING BIRTH TO!! I SWEAR YOU JUST WAIT YOU SON OF A BITCH!! WHORE NO REAL HAIR PALE ASS BITCH!!! IMA FUCK YOU UP BITCH!!", DJ pushes LeShawna out of the bathroom and into Cody and Noah's room to calm her down.

"What an evil ass bitch", Heather says shaking her head.

"I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT SHIT TO MY BEST FRIEND!!!", Gwen shouts angry walking toward Heather still with the blanket.

"Now what are you going to do?", Heather asks.

Out of no where Gwen slaps the shit of Heather and she is knocked to the floor in the blood. Gwen jumps on top of her and starts to beat the hell out of her.

"You STUPID BITCH!!! I'M GOING TO HIT YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE BIT OF DISASTER YOU HAVE CAUSED ON EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE!!!", Gwen repeatedly steals Heather in her jaws.

"STOPP!!!", Cody jumps into the blood now trying to get Gwen off of Heather.

"NO!!!!!", Gwen pushes him out of the way and continues to fuck Heather up.

"Where's my wallet at??", Geoff asks and he runs to the third floor to get some money.

"I'm right behind you", Tyler and Ezekiel say.

"Wait me too!!!", Owen runs to get some loose change but Izzy stops him in his steps.

"Where are you heading to??", Izzy asks.

"I have to get some change!", Owen answers biting his nails trying to move Izzy.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!", Izzy slams Owen into the wall and he shakes the entire house.

"Feel bad for you dude", Geoff returns with one dollar bills and chants on the fight in the blood. "Go ladies.. I want to see some ACTION!!"

"Fucking party boy you think this is a joke??", Duncan asks.

"No.. but it's still worth my money", Geoff answers. Bridgette just shakes her head.

"AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL HIM TO STOP??", Duncan asks Bridge.

"No…", she answers.

Gwen suddenly is moved to the side and Heather starts to kick her in her stomach and legs.

"PULL HER SHIRT OFF GWEN!!!", Tyler shouts.

Gwen kicks the fuck out of Heather's chin and grabs her shirt and rips it off of her skinny body.

"Oh hell yeah that's worth 5 dollars", Geoff says he walks to the fight and starts makin it rain on the girls.

"What the hell is going on?", Trent asks filling out.

"NOW GET HER PANTS GWEN!! THE PANTS!!!", Ezekiel shouts.

Heather jumps up on Gwen and Gwen with little strength throws that bitch down and shreds off her pants in a second.

"OH HELL YEAH GIRLS!!! FIGHHT HARDER!!!", Ezekiel throws out a twenty.

"A TWENTY!!!", Beth jumps onto the floor and splashes blood all over the crowd.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!!", Heather shouts and smacks the money out of Beth's hands.

"YOU BITCH!!", Beth moves Gwen and starts to knock the hell out of Heather but Heather couldn't be embarrassed anymore.. Especially by _Beth…_

Gwen is angry but Trent runs over to her and tries to help her up when he slips from the blood and falls on his back.

"DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN", Trent shouts.

"Babe are you ok?", Gwen asks rubbing his back.

"What the hell do you think?", Trent begins to weep.

"Damn man I just heard a loud ass thump and I cam to see what happened", DJ says.

"Oh nothing too much. Trent just slammed into the hard floor and nearly shattered his back", Harold says with his arms crossed not enjoying the fighting.

"NOT MUCH!! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!! THAT SHIT HURTS!! IT'S FUCKING CONCRETE!!!", DJ boosts into the bathroom and rushes to Trent's side.

"Aye man, are you ok?", DJ asks.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK??", Trent shouts in more pain.

"We have to get him to a hospital", Gwen says crying.

"Yeah ok.. I'll pick him up. You cal the ambulance", DJ says.

"We can't have the ambulance come up in this", Gwen points to everything going on in the bathroom.

"Right, that's why I'm taking him downstairs", DJ says.

"That doesn't matter! They might want to see where he got hurt at", Gwen brings up.

"Yeah that's true. I never thought about that", DJ says. "But how are we gonna get everyone under control??".

"That's what I don't know", Gwen shakes her head.

"Owww", Trent moans in pain.

"THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE DUMBASSES!!", Gwen stands up and shouts. Her 'dress' suddenly is pulled off as soon as she stands and her business is all out in the open.

"OH THE LORD HAS BLESSED YOU!!", Geoff says throwing out a one dollar bill.

"Well if he has then why are you being cheap just throwing out a dollar while you gave Heather a fucking twenty?", Bridgette asks.

"THAT'S MY TWENTY!!", Beth shouts.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Gwen shouts and room is quiet.

"THANK YOU!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ABOUT ME!! BUT INSTEAD YOU LOW ATTENTION SPAND HAVING ASS FOOLS FOCUS ON YOURSELVES!! I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK!!! SERIOUSLY!!", Eva shouts letting loose of Justin FINALLY.

_Finally that fucking period gusher lets me loose! I thought I was in her fucking pussy for ever!! _Justin thinks to himself.

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR HALF REAL DICK AND YOUR PERIOD GUSHING ASS EVA!! YOU ARE SUCH A WHORE!!", Bridgette shouts. "YOU NEED SERIOUS COUNCILING".

"I'M GOING TO SHOW YO ASS COUNCILING!!", Eva dares back.

"I'M GOING TO SHOW YALL A DAMN GUN IF ALL YALL DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP", LeShawna says out of nowhere. "I have a fucking migraine and I'm tired of all this bullshit!!!"

"Who gives a damn about your fucking migraine??", Heather shouts breathing heavily.

"Who the fuck gives a damn about your fucking wigs??", LeShawna shouts back.

"SSSSHHUUUTTT THHHEEE FFFUUUCCCKKK UPPP!!!!", Gwen shouts again with her hands covering her body. "It's fucking 11:30 at night and Trent is hurt!! Don't any of you losers care?? SERIOUSLY!! I just got the best fucking sex I have ever had a fuckin hour or two ago and I can't rest because all this damn drama!!!"

Everyone looks at Gwen frowning.

"So that's what that noise was LeShawna", Courtney says.

"Damn Trent you must have banged that back out!!", Tyler yells.

"I tried", Trent squeals out.

Everyone starts to chuckle and Gwen walks out of the bathroom crying.

"What's with her?", Harold asks slow.

Everyone looks at him stupidly and shake their heads.

"Retard", Duncan says.

"Hey I haven't seen Katie or Sadie ALL day", Cody says.

"Where did they come into this situation?", Beth asks.

"They just haven't been out of their room in a WHILE", Cody says.

"That's true", Beth says.

"They are still healing you idiots!", Courtney says.

"WHO CARES!!!! ON WITH THIS MATCH!!", Eva says.

Beth and Heather shrug and begin to fight again and the men stand right in front and continue to throw money and scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NO MORE!! NO MORE FIGHTING!!", Courtney shouts.

The match is paused.

"Why not?", Geoff says.

"Geoff grow up!! We are not going to fight anymore!! I am so sick of you jerks!!", Courtney shouts.

"Courtney calm down. Lets just go to our room and chill because I am not on this level", Duncan says rubbing Courtney's arm.

"Fine", they exit out of the bathroom.

"Where did Gwen go?", DJ asks.

Suddenly sirens are heard and the front door opens. Everyone tries to clean up like nothing is happening.

A/N: I had fun writing this chp. But please review ppl!! they give me motivation. I know some of it may be a little too much but c'mon now it's great!! Thanks!!!


	12. Chapter 12

They rush into the house and Gwen points to the stairs. The lead Paramedic approaches Gwen with pen and paper.

"I need to ask you a few questions ma'am", The paramedic says.

"Yeah.. Sure", Gwen begins to sob but she walks over to the couch of the chill room and sits down. The paramedic begins his interrogation.

"So.. What happened?", He asks sitting in a chair backwards like he's the shit.

"I told you.. Everything on the phone", Gwen replies with her legs folded in her arms.

"Well I know that but I need to hear it again", he says scratching his pen against the pad trying to make sure it works.

"Okay. My boyfriend got slammed against the wall by our room door then he slipped and fell in on the bathroom floor", Gwen says.

"Well that makes no since", the paramedic reaches in his pocket and grabs a cigar.

"How does that not make since?", Gwen frowns and looks at the paramedic up and down.

"I mean.. how does he go from your room to the bathroom", he asks.

Gwen frowns and rolls her eyes. "The same way you go to your room to the bathroom", Gwen replies twisting her head.

The paramedic identifies her attitude. He pulls out his lighter and takes a couple of puffs of his cigar. Gwen coughs. "Ma'am we aren't going to get anywhere if you don't tell me how he got from one place to another".

_What kind of paramedic is this? Seriously how the hell do you think Trent got from the bedroom to the bathroom?? IDIOT!! I swear… Where's god whenever you need him? And who told that fool he could smoke in here? _

"Well SIR…", Gwen stands up in front of him and snatches the cancer stick from between his lips and breaks it in half. "Ask a realistic question.. You know like… Can I see where he was injured or who did it…".

The paramedic looks at her and all of a sudden there are loud comments being made upstairs.

"Better see what's going on up there because ain't too much going down down here..", the paramedic says.

"That's for sure", Gwen whispers to herself.

The two walk up to the second floor and through the hall. For some reason, everyone is in the hall and stairwell to the third floor.

"Hey what's going on?", Gwen asks Bridgette.

"Eva locked everyone out of the bathroom and Lindsay, Beth and Trent are all stranded inside".

"WHAT??", Gwen is in shock.

"Yeah, the paramedics have been asking her nicely to open the door and they won't do anything to her but it's becoming a threat now. They're calling the police", Bridgette says laid back.

"THE POLICE??", Izzy asks.

"Umm that's what I said", Bridgette says.

"OH NO!!", Izzy grabs Owen and whispers something in his ear. He nods. "Yeah well it's been nice knowing you guys and girls… But it's my time to go and I will see you guys around… BYE", Izzy runs to her room, grabs her shit and bounces. "C'mon OWEN!!".

"Yeah well I have to go too you all", Owen mopes to his room and collects his items. "BYE".

"C'MON OWEN!! YOU ALMOST GOT ME CAUGHT DO YOU KNOW HOW LON--", They leave the house.

"Ok…", Cody says.

"How are we going to get Trent to the hospital??", Gwen asks.

"The police will be here soon", Cody says.

"NO NOW!! I NEED THEM TO BE HERE NOW!!!", Gwen falls to the floor and lands on her knees.

The jerk paramedic rolls his eyes and speaks through his walkie talkie.

"Yeah umm we got a 5-3 dramatic crazy lady on the ground second floor of the mansion. Can we get someone to get her please? Seriously she needs help. Over."

Gwen overhears his speech and stands up in his face. The paramedic frowns and his walkie talkie vibrates.

"How crazy we talking here Sam Over?"

"Well first she's a real smart ass and broke my expensive cigar I just bought before I got here and--",

"Oh no man you mean the Cuban cigar we go befo--"

"Yup. Over."

"Be in in a sec. Over."

"I am NOT crazy!!", Gwen says angry.

"Ma'am will you let me do my job. I'm not getting paid for nothing", he says.

"Damn right because you about to get a dock!!", Gwen replies.

Finally 5 minutes later the police arrive and in one of their hands is a donut.

"So what we got here?", The fat ass police officer asks one paramedic in front of the bathroom.

"So unprofessional to arrive at a scene and be eating a donut", Ezekiel says to Harold.

"Only he would do it", Harold says.

"Yeah well we looked at some of the damages here in the bedroom and there pretty intense. This umm little lady *he winks* Lindsay I believe showed me the bathroom but it was closed and locked."

"HEY", Tyler says offended.

"Quiet Taylor you ruin my action", Lindsay says smiling at the sexy paramedic.

"ACTION. LINDSAY WHAT ACTION", Tyler whispers angry.

"Will you two shut up", Justin asks.

The officer rolls his eyes and continues his conversation. "We starting listening to everyone's side of the story.. Apparently an Eva is holding 3 people hostage. One male two females and they've been arguing for the past 20 minutes".

"Well have yall tried anything to get them out??", the other officer asks.

"We tried communicating but it didn't work so we figured asking for yall's help because this isn't part of my job", the paramedic says.

"Okay well lets get in there", the officers call in the firefighters and they knock down the door.

Locked and Loaded the officers enter the rotted bathroom and look around for the woman.

"What she look like?", the fat officer asks on his walkie talkie.

"uh she has yellow eyes!", Beth shouts.

"She has a figure like a man", Duncan shouts.

"Including a strap on that seems to be a real dick", Lindsay shouts the loudest.

Everyone looks at her like why the hell would you say that to describe the appearance of Eva? Even the police stop their work and look at her.

"WHAT?? She does!!!", Lindsay says.

Everyone shakes their heads and police continue on duty.

"I believe something maybe wrong with the blonde ones head", the fat officer whispers to his partner.

"You think?", the other answers.

Duncan becoming impatient looks into the bathroom to see what's going on and he see the officers on the complete wrong side of the restroom.

"IS THIS HALO?? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THE BITCH IS ON THE OTHER SIDE HIDING!!", Duncan shouts.

"We knew that!!", the officers turn around and Duncan turns the lights on.

"There we go. Lets get them paramedics in here. What the hell is all this red shit on the floor?", the fat police asks.

The paramedics see Trent and immediately run to his care. Heather and Beth run from out of the showers and out of the bathroom.

"Stupid bitch!", Heather says with her arms folded.

All of a sudden a firefighter grabs Heather arms and put them behind her back.

"Excuse me ma'am you are under arrest for holding hostage and possible threat of 3 injured people. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say may be used against you in the court of law", the firefighter says.

"WHAT!! WHY ARE YOU ARRESTING ME YOU FOOL!! I'M NOT EVA!!!", Heather shouts.

"ma'am please", the firefighter says.

"I can't believe I am about to defend you but.. Firefighter that's not Eva. That's heather", Cody says.

"But I thought you described the woman as a man like figure? He's bald and skinny but sure it's a man", the firefighter says.

"Yeah that's true", Cody agrees nodding his head along with everyone else. Heather mad as hell now at Cody demands for them to tell the truth.

"Yeah dude.. That's not Eva", Geoff says. All of a sudden Eva's voice is revealed and all kinds of noise is moved out of the bathroom. The firefighter immediately undoes the handcuffs on Heather and runs into the bathroom. The TDI characters run out of the hallway to the chill room so the police can do their work. The house is shaking in terror and Eva is shouting all kinds of brutal shit. Totally uncalled for, a fucking helicopter with one of them 'we are the police and we are looking for you' lights searches the exterior and inside of the house.

"Okay this is becoming absolutely unnecessary and dumb as hell. Why the fuck is there a damn helicopter here??", LeShawna asks angry.

"Maybe because they got tired of looking on foot for your ass", Heather says turning her bald head around in LeShawna's face.

"Look hoe now is not the time", LeShawna says.

Finally after an hour being held hostage, Trent and Noah are on their way to the hospital with Gwen at their sides. However, Eva's not giving up ass is still throwing shit at the po-po.

"Look 5-0 how long yall gon take to get one damn bitch out of a fucking BATHROOM!!", LeShawna asks angry at one of the firefighters.

"Ma'am this is very complicated. We have called in for the S.W.A.T. team", the firefighter says.

"A DAMN SWAT TEAM!! FOR WHAT!!!", LeShawna questions the man.

"LeShawna calm down.. Everything is going to be okay..", Katie says patting her arm.

"AND WHERE THE HEL DID YOU COME FROM??", everyone asks.

"Oh.. Sadie and I had a case that we picked up from them guys we slept with a few nights ago but that prune juice really helped. As a matter of fact I think we might need a new toilet in our bathroom", Katie says embarrassed.

Everyone (including the police on the second floor with some left over paramedics and the new arriving SWAT team along with the firefighters and even LINDSAY AND TYLER!!) look at Katie and shake their heads in shame..

"DAMN. That's just plain nasty", DJ says.

Confessional: DJ: umm yeah that's not attractive. Especially to say on live broadcast… That's really going to mess up her reputation now.. I think she's damn fine and now I don't even want to fuck her… Pew..

15 SWAT team members enter the house and head up the stairs. "We are going to need for all the folks who live here to go outside for a while", one of the members says to Courtney.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??", Courtney cries. "C'MON GUYS..".

"Courtney chill. The sooner they get Eva out the better. So let the people do their job and stop wining all the time", Duncan says annoyed.

"Now here you go with your bitchy attitude", Courtney is all of a sudden pissed.

"Now Don't you start with me now.. God Courtney you make me drink..", Duncan says. "Just hearing you nag gives me a headache".

"DUNCAN WE ARE NOT ABOUT TO ARGUE!! WE JUST MADE UP AND I AM NOT ABOUT TO HAVE YOU ACTING STUPID AND BLAME IT ON ME!!", Courtney says in Duncan's face.

"LOOK DON'T YOU CALL ME STUPID!", Duncan says very annoyed now and getting very angry.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED ACTING LIKE IT I WOULDN'T HAVE CALLED YOU IT", Courtney says folding her arms.

"Here we go.. Another sad love song", Ezekiel says. "Look dude I know this is your girl but I am so fucking TIRED OF HER BITCHY ASS ATTITUDE!!", Ezekiel says to Duncan.

"My girl? Yeah right. This is just another bitch from my high school past", Duncan says walking away from Courtney.

Courtney's mouth opens wide and her eyes are bright with shock and tears. She suddenly collapse to the sidewalk of the mansion pouring in tears and screaming.

"Oh MY GOD COURTNEY ARE YOU OKAY!!", Heather asks running to her side. "EVEN I'M MEAN BUT GOT DAMN… THAT WAS HARSH AS HELL!!". DJ, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Cody, Katie, Sadie and Justin all turn their heads to look at Heather comforting Courtney.

"You women… are.. Just so… DAMN CONFUSING!!!", Tyler shouts.

"Why do it just gotta be women?", LeShawna asks offended.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT WOMEN?? MEN ARE ALWAYS ON TOP. EXCEPT THE ONE WHO IS IN OUR MANSION DESTROYING THE DAMN PLACE!", Ezekiel says.

"That my friend.. Is not a man.. That.. Is what you call an 'IT'", DJ says frowning to Ezekiel. "Yeah I know.. Disappointed. I said the same thing".

"Wait what the hell is the difference?", Tyler asks.

"I never understood why guys always talk about the nastiest topics ever..", Beth says to Lindsay.

"You Don't understand?? I'm a guy and I don't even talk that disgusting!", Cody says.

"Well that's because you're a fag", Justin says.

"Can well chill on that subject.. I'm trying to figure this out about Eva..", Tyler says.

"God retards these days..", Justin says smacking her forehead.

"Men are like you.. An 'it' is a character that is made up of fucking everything. And Eva is fucking EVERYTHING!!!", Ezekiel answers.

"Wait if she is everything… wait that just doesn't make since", Lindsay says scratching her head.

"NOOO. What they mean is.. Eva has everything female characteristic but every man body part…", Geoff says to clear Lindsay's confusion but that only makes it worse.

"But Eva has a penis and a cooch", Lindsay says.

"No… Eva has a dick that leaks that monthly thing you women have…", DJ says.

"But.. OHHHH I get it", Lindsay says.

"Wait I don't though", Tyler says. "So Eva has a man part that menstruates?"

"Yes", Ezekiel, DJ, Justin and Geoff answer.

"GROSSS!!! That's like me having… GROSSS!!!", Tyler says.

Suddenly a zoo cage arrives at the house with zoo keepers exiting the vehicle in front of it.

"Okay.. This is really stupid. What the fuck is going on in there??", LeShawna says growing impatient.

"You know what.. That's one thing I cannot STAND about you people!! YOUR NEVER PATIENT WHEN IT COMES TO TIMELY THINGS!!", Ezekiel says.

LeShawna and DJ are certainly offended by this 'you people' term. "Hold up BITCH. Who the hell are you talking about when you say "YOU PEOPLE"???", LeShawna asks pulling her sleeves back behind her elbows.

"Exactly what I just said.. Your kind.. Black people… You complain too damn much and act like you deserve service like yall are the fuckin rulers of this damn world", Ezekiel says.

"Yeah man… I can't agree with you right here on this topic… simply because I don't want to get my ass kicked and….. From what I hear…. Thick black girls from the projects can fight", Geoff says walking over to the safe side.

"Well you do that buddy.. But it's true. You act like we are suppose to be afraid of you… Yeah right.. You're on your way to prison with the rest of them.. Or should I say… the hospital to deliver your 3rd baby.. Or the court room to scream at the judges about child support or on Maury to holler about 5 baby daddy's that could have fathered you--", Ezekiel is nearly choked to death when DJ grabs his neck and pushes him against the concrete.

"You say one more damn thing about my race and I swear I will fuck you up my damn self. You won't have to worry about LeShawna right now… She's home plate but right now I'm giving you your first second and third base", DJ starts to beat the mess out Ezekiel while he cries out for help.

"Is that Ezekiel again?", Heather asks still comforting Courtney.

"Yup", Bridgette and Geoff answer at the same time watching him get beat up. "He really said the wrong thing this time".

"I don't even want to know", Heather says.

"Trust me.. With this beat down… I wouldn't either.. DJ IS FIGHTING HIM!!", Bridgette says.

"DJ??", Courtney and Heather says surprised. "Oh man he must have really fucked up then because DJ is a punk ass bitch. He wouldn't hurt a fuckin spider if it bit him", Courtney says.

"Yeah he just made fun of LeShawna and DJ's race", Geoff says.

"Oh hell no.. What the hell did he say??", Courtney asks really interested.

"Courtney no! Now you and Duncan just got into argument… you don't need anymore stress", Heather says.

"Forget him right now.. I want to know what the hell Ezekiel said about DJ and LeShawna to make them so mad. Apparently it must have been racist because the only two black people are offended", Courtney says walking over to Geoff.

"Actually, I'm half black too", Katie says. "I'm not offended".

"That's because you're never paying attention to what people say", Bridgette says.

"That's true", Katie admits. Katie starts to see the house clearing up and the SWAT team and lion tamers along with other cops rushing to the cage- EVA is CAUGHT!!. "HEY YOU GUYS!! EVA IS CAUGHT!!! YOU GUYS!!! HEY!!"

Everyone still focused on Ezekiel's racial comment ignores Katie's plea. Within 10 minutes the house is cleared out and so is the street. Finally the house guests can return but instead they remain outside each waiting to fight Ezekiel.

"I am going to break every bone in his body", Courtney says.

"Yeah if there are any left after DJ is done with him", Bridgette says.

"Hey where did Katie, Sadie, Beth, Lindsay and Tyler all go?", Geoff asks.

"Oh wait!!", DJ says. Everyone looks around and the space around them is clear. "They're gone?".

DJ tosses Ezekiel's body to the ground and grabs LeShawna from her crouched position on the ground.

"Forget him.. Let's just go back inside and rest up.. It's 3 o'clock in the morning…", DJ says trying to cheer up Courtney and LeShawna.

"I guess", LeShawna says.

"Same here", Courtney says.

With that, they all enter back into the house to rest for the remainder of the 'night'.

"This has been one fucked up Sunday and interviews tomorrow… I know Ezekiel ain't in no shape for what's coming for him tomorrow…", DJ says to LeShawna.

"I don't even want to think about it", LeShawna answers and within minutes, she and DJ are knocked.

A/N: Thanks to all my viewers who love my story!! I love you all!! I hope my comments in the story didn't offend anyone but I'm black just incase you didn't know and it's just typical shit I pulled out that is common.. I mean c'mon now… it's true.. But REVIEW PLEASE and I wouldn't mind some ideas either for jobs…


	13. Chapter 13

_It's 9 in the morning and today is tha job fair for us. DJ and I agreed to pick up Trent and Noah from the hospital. LeShawna called me at 6 this morning and asked if everything was alright. For Trent, it isn't looking too good but Noah is doing fine. I stayed until 7, i've only been home for an hour or so.. I heard last night after we left it was chaos! Eva and zoo keepers with lion tamers and SWAT team and so on.. so unnecessary. I just hope today runs smoothly and nothing will happen bad, even though Eva is gone for good. I should get up now, DJ will be ready to leave anytime as soon as he is done working out._

The minute Gwen wakes the is the second LeShawna walks in with a phonebook. _oh lord._

"Hey Gwen. It's about time you came back from the hospital. Everyone was worried", LeShawna says.

"Yeah.. well someone had to check up on Trent and Noah..", Gwen says putting on her clothes.

"Um don't you think you should shower?", LeShawna asks turning her nose up.

"Shut up LeShawna. And yes I do need a shower but i'm not taking one until the job fair", Gwen points out putting her hair in a pony tail.

"OH SHIT!! I forgot about those today!!", LeShawna frowns. "I don't even know what I want to be".

"Yeah me neither. I actually talked with Cody earlier this morning about what he wanted to be and he surprised me", Gwen says.

"What he say?", LeShawna asks eating some of Gwen's goodies she bought last night at the hospital.

"He said he wanted to be a photographer...", Gwen says straightening up the bed room.

"A photographer? How lame who the hell would want to be that for?", LeShawna says helping Gwen clean.

"Me.", Gwen replies smirking.

"YOU!?? Wow how wonderful I hope you get the jo-", LeShawna tries to cover like she wasn't insulting Gwen.

"Save it LeShawna", Gwen says. "Look i'm about to leave with DJ and we'll be right back".

"Wait I gotta show you something before you go and where we gotta go when you get back", LeShawna says.

_I hope she'll go with me because this address looks a lil scary and i aint tryna get jacked by some fools in the projects._ LeShawna thinks.

LeShawna hands Gwen the phone book and just reading the address frightens Gwen.

"Um.. are you sure this place does what you them to do?", Gwen glumps loudly.

"They do all kinds of things!! Extensions, weaving, tree braids, micro braids, plats, kinki twists and so on. I want tree braids and they only cost $150", LeShawna promises.

"ONLY!!! LeShawna THAT is ALOT of MONEY!!", Gwen says frowning at LeShawna.

_Only if this girl understood black women's hair!!_

"No I know this one chick who paid $210 for some micro braids!!", LeShawna says looking ghetto.

"What the hell are those?", Gwen asks throwing her arms in the air confused by all these braiding terms.

"They are what the sound like, except they aren't all the braided. It's weave braided with your real hair", LeShawna says laughing.

"Well we'll have to see when I get back", Gwen says grabbing the keys and exiting the room.

"Well hurry back because they take a long ass time", LeShawna yells.

"What takes a long ass time?", Cody asks walking out of his room stretching.

Gwen looks at him and answers before going down the stairs. "Some crazy braids LeShawna wants to get planted--",

"PLATTED", LeShawna yells.

"..platted into her hair", Gwen says.

"Oh", Cody opens his door and suddenly as Gwen is entering the staircase she hears a song that reminded her of the junior prom.. Trapt- Echo.

"OH MY GOODNESS NO YOU DO NOT!!!", Gwen runs back into Cody and into his room. "I LOVE THIS SONG!!!"

"REALLY!!? Wow I do too!!", Cody says. Together they rock sing the lyrics and out of nowhere Heather is in front of the door frowning with her hands on her hip.

"Seriously, you two need a life", Heather says heading to her room with a bagel.

"Well bitch you need some hair", Duncan says walking past Heather laughing.

"UGH!!! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO BE SORRY AS SOON AS MY HAIR GROWS BACK AND I AM A MODEL!!", Heather shouts angry.

"Yeah lets see and that will be in year when.....we all die", Duncan says and he cracks up even more.

"I AM SO GOING TO MY ROOM!!!", Heather shouts and slams her door.

"I'm glad she shut up. It's too early for all this drama", Tyler says with a towel wrapped around his waist leaving Lindsay's room.

"And what the hell have you been doing?", Duncan says laughing louder.

"Dude shut up my girl is in here sleep", Tyler says opening the door wider and a gust of YUCK sweeps through the air as Duncan inhales.

"GROSS DUDE P U!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!!??", Duncan asks covering his mouth.

"That my friend is the smell of lost virginity...", Tyler says happily smiling.

"I hope that smell isn't as foul as your breath... dude you seriously smell.. more worse than rooming with Owen in TDI dude!!", Duncan says moving away from Tyler.

"That's pretty damn bad if you're smelling that insane...", Geoff adds.

"Where did you come from??", Duncan asks.

"I heard you laughing and I had to come down here to see what was so funny", Geoff says.

"Oh well jokes over and I'm going back up stairs with my princess", Duncan says walking to the third floor.

"Wait I thought yall got into an argument last night", Geoff says.

"True but that's completely old now..", Duncan says. "She'll be over it".

"Okay dude but remember what DJ and I said on the first day about women..", Geoff says following Duncan to the stairwell.

"Well this is my woman and she wouldn't hold a grudge.... i think", Duncan says walking up the stairs.

"Okay dude, but i'm warning you...", Geoff says heading the opposite direction.

Gwen, walking out of Cody's room to join Geoff head down the stairs and split.

"Hey DJ are you ready yet?", Gwen asks peeping her head outside on the deck.

"Yeah i'll be in one second as soon as I hit this last free throw", DJ says concentrating very hard.

"Yeah right, if I don't block yo shot", Justin dares.

"We'll see about that", DJ replies.

"Wait I thought you couldn't block a shot while a player is shooting a free throw..", Tyler says with that towel still wrapped around his waist.

"Dude put some clothes on!", Justin yells and as soon as he is caught off guard DJ throws up a shot and makes it.

"THATS GAME!!", DJ says grabbing his stuff. "I'll be there in a second Gwen".

"Ok well i'm going to be in the car waiting", Gwen says and she walks out through the front door.

"Where are they going?", Harold asks sitting on the floor in the chill room.

"Um I believe to get Trent and Noah", Bridgette answers swtiching channels on the new big screen.

"Oh.. What time is the job fair today?", Harold asks.

"I don't know ..", Bridgette rearranges her position on the couch with Geoff.

"That's bullshit!! Tyler totally got me with nothing on!!", Justin says mad.

"That's still game dude now pay up", DJ says holding his hand out.

"Hell no that was weak and a lame ass cheap shot", Justin says folding his arms.

"I don't care give me my money", DJ says getting angry.

Tyler rolls his eyes and walks on the court to settle this.

"Okay, now lets think this out...", Tyler puts one of his hands on DJ and Justin.

"DUDE GET THE HELL OFF OF ME AND PUT SOME GOT DAMN CLOTHES ON!!", Justin begins to loose his mind.

"Will you calm down, I'm just touching you with my hand and fingers", Tyler says folding his arms.

"AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE THOSE BEEN??", Justin shouts.

"They're about to END UP IN YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT!!", Heather screams out of her 2nd floor window.

"DUNCAN LEAVE ME ALONE!!", Courtney's big mouth screams ALL THE WAY FROM THE STAIRWELL.

"AND YOU SHUT IT TOO YOU LOUD MOUTH WHORE!! ALL OF YOU IDIOTS!! I'M TRYING TO GET MY REST!!", Heather shouts at Courtney and the 'players' on the deck.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO!!??", Courtney yells banging on Heathers door.

"Aww Sweetheart calm down and take a rest, you were up all night and now you're talking crazy...", Duncan says trying to calm Courtney.

"CLOSE THAT DAMN WINDOW!!", Justin yells at Heather.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!??", Heather screams out the window.

"BITCH YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!!", Courtney throws her shoe at it.

"YOU THROW ANOTHER THING AND YOUR ASS IS MINE!!", Heathers vain poppin ass shouts.

"CATCH THIS BITCH!!", Justin throws the basketball all the way up to Heather's room and in mid air Heather turns around and gets smacked with the ball all the way to her door.

"Damn what the hell was that noise?", Duncan asks.

"Well I think it's my time to go inside, don't u agree Tyler?", DJ says about to step through the door scared.

"Are you kidding dude this funny as hell!!", Tyler says on the court dying.

"What the hell is all that noise out there?", Bridgette asks. "The Duel II is on and i'm trying to watch it!!"

"I don't know but we should check it out", Geoff says getting off the couch.

As they walk over to the door they see DJ and Tyler on their way in while Justin is screaming in the air.

_Who the heck is he cursing at? _Bridgette thinks.

All of a sudden a big ass lamp is thrown out of a window and nearly crushes Justin.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!!", Justin flicks Heather off.

"YOU PUT A KNOT ON MY FOREHEAD!!", Heather yells out of her window.

"WELL YOU KEEP SCREAMING AND SHIT I'M GON ADD TO YO COLLECTION", LeShawna yells outside Heather's door with Courtney and Duncan.

"What is going on??", Cody asks coming out of his room to the rear of the hallway.

"I don't know but Courtney is pissed and I'm getting there", LeShawna says with a hat on.

"Why are you wearing a hat? It's not cold in here", Cody says leaning against the wall.

"Because boy... none of yo damn business", LeShawna turns around and helps Courtney bang on the door.

"QUIT BANGING ON MY FUCKING DOOR YOU JACKASSES!!!", Heather runs to get a chair and puts it under the knob.

"CALL ME ONE MORE DAMN THING BITCH!!", Courtney yells.

"Courtney can we go outside and talk about this babe?", Duncan says rubbing Courtney's arm.

"NO!! I SAID NO! DUNCAN NO!! I AM SOOO ANGRY AT YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID TO ME THIS MORNING AND YOU THINK IM SUPPOSE TO BE ALL COOL ABOUT IT NOW??", Courtney says pushing Duncan off her against the wall.

"...... Yeah", Duncan says shrugging.

LeShawna, Cody, Courtney, Justin, Beth, DJ, Tyler, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel all look at each other and laugh.

"You minus well collect all yo shit too Duncan and head for the chill room", LeShawna says laughing. "Fuck that bitch in there I'm going to chill".

"FINE. You want to talk, let's talk and you better explain very detailed mister", Courtney grabs his arm and leads the way out the door.

"Yes ma'am princess", Duncan says following.

On their way out the door, Gwen is still sitting in the car starting to get angry at DJ.

"I thought you were gone?", Courtney yells to Gwen.

"Yeah well DJ and I were suppose to leave 20 minutes ago and I don't know what he is doing but he sure is pissing me off", Gwen says and the minute she says that, DJ is running out of the front door.

"Took you long enough", Gwen says starting the car.

"Yeah well you don't even want to know what's going on in their", DJ says putting his shoes on. "Lets go".

*****************

They found a nice spot to talk under a tree near the ocean. Courtney lets go of Duncan's arm and she walks to the opposite side of him as she begins to cry.

"Aw babe, don't cry. I didn't mean it I swear I didn't", Duncan walks over to his girl and hugs her tight against his chest. "Everything is okay precious, I didn't mean a word I said last night. I don't know.. I just got tired of hearing LeShawna complaining and then you start and it gets annoying very fast".

Courtney cries even louder and is speechless.

"Look baby, I know things between us have been rocky these days but I know everything will be alright. I love you and you know that. I think you are absolutely beautiful and I wouldn't change one thing about you! I mean the house is crazy plus we have interviews and shit today, you wouldn't want to go there with a broken heart would you?", Duncan asks and places his hand on Courtney's cheeks to wipe away her tears. "Would you?"

"No", Courtney says. "Duncan… I'm so… sorry… all this stress from living here with these idiots builds up and takes control. It's like being back at home…. except with brothers and sisters that have no since". Courtney finally hugs Duncan back and kisses him on the cheek.

"That's my girl. Now just calm down. We are here alone with no drama and nobody", Duncan says.

"Yeah except me dude…", the nobody says.

"Yeah and the dude that's filming us but he doesn't count", Duncan says correcting himself.

"I just wish we were actually alone.. Like with NO camera's or anything", Courtney says.

Duncan moves his arms from around Courtney and holds her hand.

"Here lets sit down", Duncan moves the sand around so that Courtney can sit pleasantly.

"So what else do you want to talk about?", Duncan asks rubbing Courtney's back.

"Let's just not talk at all right now…I just want to snuggle with you until it's time to go", Courtney says getting closer to Duncan. He wraps his arm around her and they lay down together in the sand.

"I love you… even though you're still not my type", Courtney says giggling.

"Hardy HAR HAR", Duncan says rolling his eyes. Courtney then stretches to his lips and makes out with Duncan as they snuggle in the sand under shade.

**6 hours later**

"GIRL LOOK AT MY HAIR!! DON'T IT LOOK SEXY!!", LeShawna throws around her new weave and goes crazy in the passenger seat mirror.

"LeShawna you keep on messin with it, you won't have any hair at all", Gwen says looking in the rear view.

"Hell I don't care I paid for it", LeShawna says. "So how's Trent and Noah?".

"Trent is doing so much better. Noah looks the same so everything is all good", Gwen says about to pull into the drive way of the Mansion.

"Aw well that's good. What time is everyone leaving for this job thang?", LeShawna asks gathering her belongings.

"It starts at 4. It's 2 o'clock right now and we need to get ready. There are a lot of people in the house and everyone is going to be crazy", Gwen says parking.

"Well as long as it ain't Heather, I should be good", LeShawna says getting out.

The two walk into the house and everything is mellow.

"Well I'm gone", LeShawna says.

"Okay… I'm right behind you", Gwen says and they go to their rooms.

Everyone is starting to get dressed and it's 2:45 p.m. The bathrooms are FAT.

2nd floor bathroom

______________________________________________________________

"Does anyone know where I put my brush at?" "EW CLEAN OUT THE

SHOWER!!!" "Gimme your tongue and we'll see how good it can clean"

"NOT FUNNY" "Why is he getting in the tub for?" "His back DUH"

"Does anyone have a business suit I can borrow, I just have shorts and tanks"

"Have you seen the movies Holes?" "WELL THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD" "That

Was mean and really unnecessary" "HELP! MY TOOTH BRUSH IS STUCK IN

MY BRANCES!!" "YOU ALL ARE SO DAMN LOUD!!" "SHUT UP

HEATHER" "YOU PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE BITCH" "DAMMMNNN!!!"

________________________________________________________________

3rd floor bathroom

________________________________________________________________

"They are so loud down there, I'm glad the better bunch is upstairs" "What's a

better bunch" "Are you seriously asking that retarded bullshit?" "GEOFF GET

OUT OF THE SHOWER!!!" "CHILL BABE I'LL BE OUT INA SEC"

"babe? So what you're a dude again?" "hear we go with this shit again"

"It's quiet up here now that Eva, fat so and weirdo are gone" "Hey that's my bud

don't talk about him" "everyone is your bud you fool" "shut up"

"what retarded crap was asked again" "You are completely late" "Not really"

"That hairstyle and time period you're wearing is late" "quit hattin miss piggy

and Kermit" "I AM NOT MISS PIGGY" "well who is because I'm not big enough"

"SO WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" "You're the fattest one here who do

you think she's talking about" "I AM NOT FAT" "THEN WHAT ARE YOU??"

"WE ARE SOOO NOT BFFFL's ANYMORE" "FINE THEN" "How lame"

"You're lame" "That's it I'm gone" "What's wrong princess?"

________________________________________________________________

"Okay is everyone ready to go", Courtney asks looking at her watch.

"YEP" the reply.

Everyone heads out for the job fair.


	14. Chapter 14

3 vans are parked outside of the mansion and it is 3:30 p.m. Most people are dressed to impress while others don't understand the meaning of success.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!!", Bridgette hollers at the first van.

"HEY I'M DRIVING", Geoff runs after Bridgette.

"OH NO!! There is no way I am getting in that van with party boy! Not since that first day we got here from the taxi", Courtney has a brief flashback of the moment.

*********************

"Thank goodness I am out of there with party boy! I swear if I had to listen to another damn country song, I would personally hang myself", Courtney swears angrily to herself.

"Well nobody asked you to listen", Geoff said all up in Courtney's grill.

"Well nobody told YOU TO PLAY THE MUSIC!!!!!!!!" Courtney screams with her hands in fists.

"Alright, alright lets not fight", Beth says.

*********************

"Babe c'mon and quit standing there like a corner hoe", Duncan says laughing at that one.

"Hehehe you're funny", Courtney rolls her eyes. "Why can't we get a van for other couples?"

"Will you stop being picky and just c'mon", Duncan drags Courtney to a van where no one is driving. "There, I'll drive".

Courtney hops in the passenger seat and buckles up while Duncan automatically starts the vehicle.

"Ummm seat belt..", Courtney suggests.

"Look HUN, I'll be fine. You're the one that might need to hang on for the ride", Duncan winks and Courtney gets butterflies..

"I hate when you do that…", Courtney smirks and looks out of the window to see who else is riding.

Meanwhile other people aren't happy with the arrangements at all.

"C'mon Gwen we sitting in there with Duncan and Courtney", LeShawna grabs Gwen.

"Stop LeShawna, Trent is coming too", Gwen says waiting for Trent.

"WHERE DID HE GO??", LeShawna says screaming.

"To the restroom", Gwen answers.

"Well I'm getting in that car and you can stand here all you want but I'm sitting this ass down", LeShawna walks over Courtney's ride.

"Thank you for choosing DXC Mini 2009. You may take a seat wherever you wish but please no farting, patting your weave, shouting or arguing on this ride..", Duncan speaks through Courtney's hand like he's a flight attendant.

"Duncan you are so immature", Courtney shouts and hits him. "LOOK YOU SPIT ON MY NEW BEBE SHIRT".

"Chill out SEXY, everything is gonna be alright", Duncan says leaning side ways.

"If you keep talking to me like you're crazy then no everything is NOT gonna be alright", LeShawna says sitting behind Duncan.

"Where is everyone's since of humor today??", Duncan cracks up.

Trent and Gwen finally make it to the van and sit in the back together. But the second they get in Harold is car less and scopes out a seat right by LeShawna. He grins and makes his way.

_OH HELL NO. THIS LAME ASS IS NOT SITTING BY ME!!! WHERE'S DJ!!! _LeShawna thinks critically.

"Hey LeShaw--", Harold is cut off in mid step of the van.

"Hey yall, sorry I didn't make it faster", DJ slams the door in Harold's face.

_THANK YOU GOD!!_

"Well I almost had to do a stunt move on Harold there for a second", LeShawna says laughing while the others do as well.

"Well you wouldn't have to fight too much, I was gonna tell the fool to take a hike anyways", Duncan says. "So is everyone in a van?"

"YOU JACKASS MOVE I'M DRIVING!!", Heather screams in the last van.

"Well bitch you could say that little nicer", Justin says.

"What the hell was that?", DJ asks looking around.

"Chill DJ, it's a walkie talkie in the car so the drivers can communicate", Gwen says cuddling Trent.

"OH", DJ says.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS??", Duncan is a little too excited when he hears that and he picks it up and sings stupid with it.

"Dammit Duncan give it to me", Courtney snatches it and talks to Heather.

"Hey is everyone is a car yet?", Courtney asks.

"Well let's see.. We have the idiot van number one that's filled and your retarded van and then mine…. Yeah Harold doesn't have a seat", Heather says laughing.

"Well… why don't you offer him a seat?", Courtney asks.

"Yeah right like I'm going to-- OUCH!!", Heather screams.

"Let him have a seat between Sadie and I", Katie yells at Heather.

"WHOA WE HAVE THINGS WE CAN TALK THROUGH??", Geoff shouts.

"DOES ANYBODY CARE THAT KATIE JUST HIT ME??", Heather screams.

"NO!!!!!", Everyone shouts at Heather.

"Thanks Katie", Harold says moving to the back of van 3.

"And by the way all of you suck for giving me the left over van!!", Heather yells angry.

"Grow up bitch! You should have got out here first!!", Bridgette shouts.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!", Courtney screams. "Good now how are we getting there?"

"Umm I think van one is suppose to lead so.. Maybe Geoff has the directions", Heather says.

"Oh no…", Courtney, Duncan, LeShawna, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Tyler, Lindsay, Cody, Noah, Beth, Bridgette, Justin, Sadie, Katie, and Ezekiel all say.

"Fuck now we are never going to get there", Duncan shouts.

"Hey dude just calm down, I'm not that much of an idiot", Geoff says.

"Who even said you could drive?", Courtney asks.

"Ummmm nobody…", Geoff answers looking at the directions.

"Look, chill everyone. I'm going to help Geoff to where he will drive and I will direct him", Bridgette says.

"That sounds logical to me..", Trent says.

"Yeah that does sound… ok", Duncan half agrees.

"Great then lets bounce", LeShawna says.

Within 15 minutes of everyone complaining about who was riding with who, they finally make their way out of the gate.

"Okay so Geoff we are going to make our way on the interstate", Bridgette says.

"How?", Geoff asks when there is a sign right in front of him that shows an interstate and the direction to turn.

"Geoff look straight ahead", Bridgette rolls her eyes.

"Oh right okay", Geoff says.

"This is gon be one long ass ride", LeShawna says patting her weave.

"Yo Duncan can you pump up the volume dude?", Trent asks.

"Yeah son", Duncan says tuning the radio.

"Did someone just seriously say pump up the volume?", Katie asks.

"Yeah like seriously, that is played out!!", Sadie agrees.

"Excuse me but what would you know about something being played out when you're wearing clothes that don't even fit correctly", Duncan asks laughing.

"EXCUSE ME?", Sadie says.

Everyone in all the vans die laughing.

"That was completely rude!", Katie says angry.

"Who cares? I said it", Duncan says cracking up.

"Concentrate on the rode Duncan, god", Courtney says.

"Calm down Courtney, you know he's just playing. Plus it's funny", LeShawna says.

"Okay so now Geoff you're going to follow the signs above you and wait until you see an exit 15", Bridgette says. "It says it's about a fifteen minute drive on the high way".

"Damn that's a while", Justin says.

"Oh it's not that long", Heather says.

"So Duncan you gonna pick a radio station?", Trent asks getting impatient.

"Yeah dude my bad", Duncan shuffles through the radio and finally finds a rock station.

"OH HELL NO", LeShawna shouts.

"LeShawna within five minutes of the drive, you have already broken two rules. Now do you want to walk?", Duncan threatens laughing.

"No but would you like to ride the wheels?", LeShawna asks joking back.

"LeShawna chill, Duncan is just playing with you", Gwen says.

"Oh so you're awake now?", LeShawna asks Gwen,.

"I've been awake, I just haven't spoken", Gwen answers confused.

"Yeah sure. You need to get off Trent's jock", LeShawna says angry.

"What the hell is your problem?", Gwen unlocks her position from Trent to lean on LeShawna's seat.

"I don't have a problem, you're the one that might need to get rid of the problem", LeShawna says looking Trent up and down.

"LeShawna me and you are going to talk as soon as we are out of this car", Gwen says angry.

"SIKE!", LeShawna says putting her hand in Gwen's face.

"Girl on girl action in van 2!", Duncan yells through the walkie talkie.

"DAMN!! I SHOULD BE IN THERE!!", Tyler yells.

"No you really shouldn't", Gwen says.

"Will you all shut up about stupid shit! I'm trying to drive in peace", Heather yells through her walkie talkie.

"Hey did anyone catch the Duel II, the last episode?", Bridgette asks trying to start a mellow conversation.

"Yeah I did", Justin says. "I was so angry that Evan won the main doe".

"Why? I thought he was pretty cool?", Bridgette asks.

"I just think he was annoying", Justin shrugs. "I hated Rachel too. Dike ass hoe".

"Evan was laid back though. Plus Rachel can be whatever she wants to be.. I liked her".

Everyone else yawns at their lame conversation and get bored real quick.

"NOBODY FUCKING CARES ABOUT THAT DUMBASS SHOW!! YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES TALKING ABOUT IT!!", Heather screams banging on her steering wheel.

"Okay good, now Geoff you're going to go off this ramp and all the way down this main street until you see the center", Bridgette says.

"Okay", Geoff agrees. "Hey can you turn on some country! I'm dying listening to that bull Duncan is playing".

"You're dying? I only listen to rap and R&B and to listen to shit like this bugs me!", LeShawna says.

"Well we an listen to you and DJ's music on the way back", Duncan says.

***************

"Oh my goodness you guys, it's 4:25", Courtney says worried. "Here gimme the flyer Duncan". Duncan hands his woman the flyer and nods.

"Okay everyone lets get out of the vans and meet in the front", Courtney says. "Oh and please stay with your groups".

Everyone exits their vehicles and walk to front of center.

"Dang this place is pretty large", Lindsay says with pumps on and a mini skirt barely walking straight.

"Wow you came to…. impress…", Duncan, Trent, DJ, Justin and Geoff all laugh.

"Thank you. Tyler helped me pick it out. Do you like my tube top too?", Lindsay asks twirling in a circle.

The guys crack up laughing more and walk away from her.

"What did I do that was so funny?", Lindsay asks Tyler.

"I don't know but I think you look amazing", Tyler says.

They all enter the center of the structure and already LeShawna is tired of walking.

"My feet hurt, it's time for my ass to take a BREAK", LeShawna collapse into a cushioned seat and pretend to breathe heavily.

"Will you get your fat ass up and stop complaining?", Heather asks. "You make us look stupid!"

"Look bitch, my feet maybe tired but that don't mean I still won't kick yo ass", LeShawna says threatening Heather.

"LeShawna she's right though", Courtney says looking around.

"UGH, yall kill me with this business shit", LeShawna gets up and stretches.

"Ok so where to?", Justin asks.

"Good question", Katie says looking around for directions as well.

"Hey does that sign right there that says "Job Fair This Way", help?", Geoff asks.

"Gee bruh, what do you think?", Duncan asks cracking up.

"Duncan will you stop acting like such a little boy! We are 18 years old.. Some 19 but still we need to be adults", Courtney says walking the way the sign is pointing.

"Sorry HOTSTUFF, I may be 18 but that doesn't mean I'm going to mature over night", Duncan says holding Courtney's hand.

"Let's just get this over with", Courtney says.

They all proceed to a large room with a lot of people. A sign is shown that says "Real World TDI Competitors". Everyone walks to the door and a man in uniform walks outside of the door to greet the house guests.

"Hello you all it is great to have you all here. My name is Chris M.", the speaker says.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?", Lindsay asks aloud.

Justin turns around and frowns at Lindsay. "Why do you think?". Then he turns back around and shakes his head.

"Yeah the blonde one, you're gonna have to at least ACT smart if you're trying to get a job here..", Chris M. says. He continue his speech while other ignore him.

"Oh right.. Sorry", Lindsay says.

"She is such an embarrassment", Katie says to Sadie.

"She's an embarrassment, look at what Beth has on", Sadie says looking her up and down.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP TALKING ABOUT THE WAY PEOPLE ARE DRESSED I SWEAR!!", Heather whispers angry.

"Yeah plus you cannot talk at all about someone being an embarrassment", Duncan, DJ, Tyler, Trent, Geoff, and Justin all chuckle elbowing each other.

"Really you guys?", Gwen says annoyed.

"That's it. All of us guys are gonna share a van when we leave from here because you women are ruining everything!", Duncan says giving hand gestures.

"Um SIR.. Yeah I'm gonna need for you to calm the attitude..", Chris M. says. "AS I WAS SAYING, you all are going to be given chances to get a good jobs but it's up to you to find which job is what you want by solving the riddles for each".

"Wait I thought this was a job interview thing?", Noah says with his hand on his hip.

"It is.. Just with a twist. You all must have not read the fine print", Chris M. says.

"FINE PRINT", everyone shouts.

"Yep look", Chris M. hands Cody a flyer and in like mili letters… you can't even read what it says.

"OH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??", Trent yells angry. "ARE WE GETTING JOBS OR NOT?"

"Depends buddy.. Of you solve a riddle of what the job is then… you got the job…", Chris says.

"That sound so easy…", Courtney says.

"Okay well go ahead inside and you're going to find out how easy this is", Chris does his retarded laugh and everyone enters the door.

"Oh great..", Beth says.


	15. Chapter 15

"C'mon bridge and walk with me", Geoff holds her hand and walks to the first station. Bridgette's cheeks glow red and she goes along with Geoff.

"Let's see", Geoff looks at the computer screen and reads the riddle. "Late at night is when I do my best at work because everyone comes in shorts or skirts. Poles are lined up on a stage while horny dancers come out to play and I dress up and do the same to shake what my mama gave, what am I?"

"Wow Geoff.. That looks like something I wouldn't want do to", Bridgette says.

"Hey gorgeous, look at that gay guy holding Bridgette's hand", Duncan says laughing.

"Duncan you are getting really lame. Your jokes aren't even that funny", Courtney says on her mature side.

"I bet if I said one about you, you would be laughing", Duncan says.

"Whatever. Hey look lets read this one", Courtney pulls Duncan to a station.

"I work day in and day out trying to make people happy but it only works when their hair is nappy. What am I?"

"That looks pathetic", Duncan says.

"Well It's obvious it's a hair dresser and I can't even do my own", Courtney says. "C'mon lets keep looking".

"Wait that's a hair dresser?", Justin asks.

"Yeah…", Courtney answers.

"Cool, I got my job".

"Here Trent let's try station 5 because station 4 is un heard of..", Gwen says tugging Trent.

"It's a place where people come to relax and when stuff is giving in they chill and give out. This requires strong fingers and no temper and if you're that person become a member, What am I?"

"Mmm what do you think it is?", Gwen asks.

"I don't know. This is so stupid. I just want to pick a random job and do it. Like look", Trent walk across from Gwen and just types his name in a station. "There now my job will come up".

"Did you even read the riddle?!?", Gwen asks freaking out

"Umm NO..", Trent says. In seconds Trent's computer reveals his job and he walks over to see it.

"See nothing bad", Trent points without looking.

"Yeah.. Except for I thought you didn't like mimes…", Gwen says.

"Wait what? I don't…", Trent says opening his eyes.

"Yeah well you better now because you are one", Gwen says shaking her head.

"NOOO!!!!!", Trent screams and jumps to his knees. "NOOOO!!!".

"TRENT GET UP AND STOP EMBARRASSING US!!", Gwen says.

"GWEN I CANNOT BE A MIME!!", Trent yells in a whisper.

"Whoa dude I feel bad for you…", Geoff says.

"Wait you feel bad for him? You're a freaking stripper GEOFF!!", Bridgette says.

"So what.. It's better than being one of my phobias..", Geoff says.

"True. But still it's not good", Bridgette says.

"So have you found what you are yet?", Gwen asks.

"Yeah, I'm a surf instructor..", Bridgette says happily. "I KNOW awesome right??"

"Sure if you think so…", Gwen says.

"DUH!! I mean I love the water and surfing is my thing", Bridgette says.

"True. I'm glad for you..", Gwen says.

"Thanks. Um Me and Geoff are going to grab a bite to eat while everyone else still looks", Bridgette says.

"Okay, just hurry back and don't get lost", Gwen says trying to calm Trent.

"Okay and good luck with him".

"Lindsay I don't understand any of these riddles… they're so confusing!", Beth says.

"You don't understand? I'm WAYYY LOST…", They both laugh together.

"Hey I read some thing about it being a popular store in a mall where men hang out and sale something.. I didn't know what it was though but LeShawna is doing it now", They both glance over at LeShawna who is putting her name in the computer.

"A DAMN AMBERCROMBIE AND FITCH WOKER", LeShawna yells. "Oh hell no! I don't even shop in that damn store!!".

"LeShawna it's okay… at least you're not a mime", Lindsay says.

"WHAT? Girl what are you talking about?", LeShawna says trippin.

"Trent is a mime", Beth says.

LeShawna dies laughing at Trent and she looks at him still crying on the floor.

"Aw man that's fucked up", LeShawna says crying in laughter.

"Yeah I heard Geoff was a stripper too", Lindsay says. "I wanted to be that!!".

"Why would you want to be a stripper?", LeShawna asks confused.

Confessional: LeShawna: Okay something is wrong with that girl. Why would you want to be a stripper? I guess Lindsay is just another rock of love girl with fake boobs.. Who's surprised? *Rolls eyes*

"Because… I can move my body!!", Lindsay says laughing and shaking her hips

"Yeah well I'm going to go walk with DJ yall have fun", LeShawna says.

DJ and Tyler are scanning a computer. "I save kids when they can't save themselves especially when they reach deep waters and don't know how to float or swim, What am I?"

"Dude that's hard.. I don't even know…", Tyler says stratching his head.

Confessional: LeShawna: Okay.. Seriously?

"Well lets think. Save kids is a big hint. What job saves kids that don't know how to swim or float?", DJ says frowning. Heather walks past and overhears and frowns.

Confessional: Heather: I think all of these fools are stupid. HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A LIFE GUARD DOES?? IT'S FUCKIN COMMON SINCE!! Oh then you have retarded Trent on the floor crying like a bitch because he's a damn MIME!! A MIME!! Are you serious?? I just want a job that I can relax at and make money..

"I think it may be a life guard", DJ says.

"Naw dude there's no way that's a life guard. I mean c'mon save kids.. You can save kids on anything.. Like a go-cart or on a horse…", Tyler says confusing DJ.

"Man that's true too but it's talking about water…", DJ points out.

"Look dude, just type your name in there.. It'll show you what job it is afterwards..", Tyler says shrugging.

"But if I don't want the job then it'll be too late for me to change it..", DJ argues back/

"Just do it, it's not a big deal. I mean this is probably the best job. Have you seen Trent?", Tyler and DJ look over at Trent who is STILL crying on the floor. Gwen left him and is working on another riddle.

"Fell pretty bad for the dude", DJ says. "But you may be right.. So yeah.. I'll do it".

"Great pick. When you're done head over here by me", Tyler says walking to another station.

"Am man a lifeguard", LeShawna says smiling and patting DJ on the back. "You are too

lucky!!"

DJ is shaking nervously and is biting on his finger nails.

"DJ… DJ.. DJ what is it?", LeShawna asks poking him. "DJ WAKE UP!!".

Duncan, Courtney and Heather notice DJ's pause.

"What's wrong with him?", Heather asks.

"I don't know. I think he may have went into shock", LeShawna answers.

"Okay it's official", Courtney says laughing. "You guys are punks. A bunch of punk asses that can't handle a simple job! I mean c'mon now if I was just to walk by a computer and type my name in it, I bet I would get a job that's so good because you idiots all picked the retarded ones..".

"Well pumpkin, why don't you give us an example since you are sooooo sure..", Duncan says laughing and smiling grimly. "Here let me lead you to this one".

Duncan pulls Courtney to a computer. Heather and LeShawna wait to see the results and if she a PUNK to do it herself.

"Well… Ok…", Courtney hesitates.

"What's wrong boo? _Too _scared? I mean if you can't do it then.. I mean you really can't talk about anyone else", Duncan says smiling, playing with a piece of fuzz that was floating in the air.

"Oh I can do it.. don't tempt me because I WILL", Courtney says.

_Oh dammit Courtney. Look at what you did!! Now I might even get a lame job that I will end up crying about. Unlike Trent.. He's taking it wayy too far. I mean the guy is on the floor soaking up his own tears from the same thing I am about to do.. Okay girl you need to stay positive!! Keep your head up! Just like too pack said._

"Okay here I go", Courtney types in her name, she closes her eyes.

Heather and LeShawna die laughing and give each other a hi-five. Duncan bites on his lip and tries not to laugh along with them but his silliness is taking over. Finally he can't resist, he has to laugh.

Everyone else in the room looks to see what's going on and walk over to the station.

"What's funny?", Noah asks chewing gum and blowing bubbles.

"Look", Duncan points to the screen and Noah just rolls is eyes.

"You all are so immature", Noah says walking away. "C'mon Cody, it's nothing funny. Just a retarded joke".

"Yeah that's retarded alright", Duncan says cracking the fuck up.

"That is so mean", Beth says sadly. "How could you even have the heart to say something like that?"

"I'm glad I don't have that job. I would strangle one of those kids", Justin says feeling bad for Courtney.

"And how could you strangle a gifted child? That is just awful!", Beth says folding her arms across her chest.

"A gifted child?", Courtney repeats about to open her eyes. "Oh no.. I can already see I'm about to get fired my first day".

"Well beautiful you said you were going to get the best job… I guess you were right..", Duncan says chuckling.

Courtney opens her eyes to see her job and she is shocked!

"NOOO!!!! OSN!! Are you serious!! NOO!! I can not help mental children!! I can hardly help you Duncan and you're a handful", Courtney says.

"Wait I thought he was more than that… That's what I heard", Lindsay whispers to Beth loudly.

"Actually I am.. Especially when princess over here does that thing with her tongue and wears that Victoria's secret outfit..", Duncan says leaning against a wall.

"Wait.. What are you talking about", Tyler asks.

"What are you talk-- OH GROSS DUNCAN WHY ARE YOU TELLING OUR BUSINESS LIKE THAT??", Courtney hits Duncan on the arm and cries for the 2nd time today.

"Chill foXXXy, I'm just kidding", Duncan says trying to make Courtney happy.

"Duncan I can't believe you would say that!", Courtney runs away from Duncan to the Women's restroom.

"Wow… That was overly dramatic…",Gwen says.

"How are you gonna say she's over dramatic when Trent is flopping around on the damn floor!", LeShawna says rolling her neck.

"TRENT CAN DO ANYTHING HE WANTS!! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL LESHAWNA! YOU'VE BEEN A BITCH TO ME EVER SINCE THE RIDE HERE", Gwen says in LeShawna's face.

"Now you need to back the hell up first of all. Second you need a damn mint and third… You're a fake ass friend", LeShawna says walking away from Gwen.

"I cannot believe you LeShawna..", Gwen hollers behind LeShawna.

"So what are you Gwen?", Cody asks mesmerized blinking his eyes continuously.

"Ugh it's too embarrassing..", Gwen says fluttering red.

"C'mon. Tell you what.. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours..", Cody offers poking Gwen.

"FINE. Just stop poking it me.. I think it's pissing Trent off", Trent starts to get off the floor and quickly switch emotions when he see's Cody by his woman.

"Opps.. Sorry", Cody's mojo is turned off.

"Yeah well.. You can't tell ANYONE not even Trent. I'm a… I'm a McDonald's cashier", Gwen says saddened.

"All well that's too bad because…. I'm a photographer!!!", Cody jumps around Gwen and dances. Gwen stands there and rolls her eyes with her arms folded. "I feel completely bad for you!! You Don't like taking orders and finally you're gonna have to", Cody dies laughing.

"Who doesn't like taking orders?", Duncan asks with Courtney's fingers locked with his.

"I don't and it doesn't matter", Gwen walks away angry and outside the room.

"GWEN WAIT", Trent hollers. "I swear if you did anything to her, you're getting a beat down", Cody gulps as he stops parading.

"Dude what's up with her?", Duncan asks Cody. "I'm a fucking waiter and she's crying.. God yall people get upset over stupid shit".

"She's a McDonald's Cashier", Cody says sadly.

"CODY!!!", Gwen cries all the way from outside.

"Opps", Cody says.

"And I thought my job was fucked up!!", Courtney and Duncan die laughing and suddenly Heather is screaming and banging on the computer.

"STUPID CONTRAPTION!! I AM NOT A FUCKIN GARBAGE GIRL!! I WILL NOT DO IT I SWEAR I WILL NOT", Heather shouts in agony!

"Quiet down woman. We are in a professional facility", Beth says.

"Yeah right. This place has a food court and an area of soliciting PEOPLE who are smoking WEED and DRINKING", Heather says.

"WHERE AT??", Geoff hollers all the way from the food court.

"You need some weed to calm down", Duncan says reaching into his pocket.

"I know you DO NOT have that in your pocket!!", Courtney says frowning.

"Nah.. I left it in the car.. I actually have a blunt", Duncan says handing it to Heather and laughing.

"DUNCAN!! I cannot believe you have one of those in your POCKET!!", Courtney shouts.

"Chill sweetness, I'll give you some when we get home.. And I don't mean that kind..", Duncan says chuckling.

"I don't want any of your atomic bombs that will kill me Duncan", Heather says walking away.

"Well that's kinda too late considering that one has already landed on your scalp", Duncan says dying and everyone else in the room crack up.

"WELL ATLEAST MY HAIRLINE DOESN'T START 10 FEET FROM MY FOREHEAD!!", Heather yells.

"Well honey I'm glad enough that I was born with one unlike YOU", Duncan says cracking the fuck up.

"Duncan I am going to the car and wait until you have since to talk to me", Courtney says walking away as well.

"Princess I already announced that all the guys are riding in a van together..", Duncan says walking right behind her.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!! So what? You're ditching me now?", Courtney says rolling her eyes.

"No.. I'm just spending some time with the guys.. Lately I've been all over you.. Maybe we should spend a few hours apart", Duncan says turning away.

"Spend a few hours apart?? And where are all of you idiots going?", Courtney says putting her foot down.

"We're just gonna hang for a while.. Get some drinks.. You know.. Like a guy night..", Duncan says turning back to Courtney.

"FINE THEN SINCE YOU'RE HAVING YOUR….GUY NIGHT.. THE LADIES ARE GONNA HAVE A GIRL NIGHT!! GIRLS ONLY!!", Courtney says trying to make Duncan jealous.

"Okay then Fine", Duncan says walking into the food court.

"Fine then", Courtney says walking to the exit.

"FINE", Duncan yells.

"YEAH WELL FINE TO YOU TOO", Courtney stomps away. But she isn't finished yet. She turns around before she closes the door and says, "BY THE WAY DUNCAN WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BALL!! LITERALLY!! POLICE STRIPPERS AND VIBRATORS AND ALL!!!".

"WELL YOU DO THAT!! US GUYS ARE GOING TO A STRIP CLUB AND GRIND ON SEXY WOMEN, GET HIGH AND DRUNK!!", Duncan yells behind her.

Everyone in the place looks at Courtney and Duncan back and fourth and laugh.

"What a DUMBASS broad", Someone says.

"WAIT I WANNA COME!!", Somebody else says.

"VIBRATORS!! DAMN I WISH I WAS ON THAT SHOW!!", A chick yells.

"CAN YOU GIVE ME A RIDE", a drunk dude asks Duncan.

"AW MAN DUDE I HAVE TO STAY AT THE HOUSE!!", Geoff screams eating a foot long.

"Wow Courtney that was really unnecessary..", Noah says reading his results on his computer. "Tutor… wow..".

"Yeah well I'm a librarian and I'm really amazed", Harold says all up on Noah.

"DO YOU MIND?", Noah pushes Harold back. "I am TAKEN!"

"TAKEN?", Harold says. "By who?"

"Cody now will you get away from me you pervert!!", Noah flips his hair and walks away.

"My bad but I'm not gay..", Harold says to himself.

"Well you need to be because I don't know any chicks that would want to date you", LeShawna says looking him up and down.

"Look who's talking", Ezekiel says. "You were probably his first girlfriend".

"Well look at you homeboy.. Looking fucked up as usual..", LeShawna says laughing.

"Keep laughing queen Latifa", Ezekiel says.

"I wonder what that fool got", LeShawna says folding her arms.

"When I walked behind him it said he was a Yoga instructor", Harold replies.

"Oh really. That's probably the best second job that was up in here", LeShawna says about to walk away. "He's likely to get fired the day of..".

"Most likely.." Harold agrees and starts to walk beside LeShawna.

"So there ain't nobody else in here but DJ still in shock.. I wonder what they all got", _Knowing Harold he's probably got everyone's job in his mind he wish he could have.._

"Well Lindsay is a nurse's aid , Beth is a restaurant assistant, Katie and Sadie cried the second they saw their job and I don't know what it was and Tyler is a gym trainer", Harold promises walking out into the parking lot with LeShawna.

"TYLER.. A gym trainer.. Now that's gon be comedy for real!", LeShawna starts to crack up. "He can't even a dribble a basketball for 2 seconds".

"Yeah that is kinda funny. But I think Katie and Sadie are really upset with what they are doing..", Harold says.

"Well they need to grow some balls and deal with it", LeShawna says. "When the hell are we leaving because it's 6:30 and getting dark".

"I don't know but here comes a group of guys behind Duncan", LeShawna glances over to the exit door and notices them walking across the street. A few were carrying DJ was as still as a statue.

"Well I'm goin to jump in a van because the guys are getting one", LeShawna see's Courtney in van 2 so she runs to hers. "Can I ride with you?".

"Yeah and I announced that all the ladies are having a girls night at the house since guys were going out..", Courtney says grabbing her cell phone smiling

"AW HELL YEAH GIRL!! I know you done did something bad.. Who did you call?", LeShawna asks getting too happy.

"Just a few friends I've met and a couple of officers…", Courtney grins grimly and bits her lip.

"Man we gon have fun tonight!!".

"Aye yo Duncan you mind driving?", Justin asks helping Geoff carry DJ.

"Nah man gimme the keys", Geoff tosses Duncan the keys and he catches them.

"I Got shotgun", Geoff hollers.

"No bruh let DJ sit my Duncan man", Justin intrudes.

"Why? Everyone know's I'm the party guy!", Geoff says pushing DJ into the van.

"SO WHAT? We're all about to act a fool", Justin says opening the side door.

All the guys except Cody and Noah are in van one. The ladies split up into two different cars to ride home.

"Why are you in a girls car?", Katie asks Cody who is driving van 3.

"Because we want to be", Noah answers.

"LOOK! You idiots are NOT hanging with the girls tonight!", Sadie says backing up Katie.

"WE ARE NOT HANGING WITH YOU HOOLIGANS!!", Noah screams.

"You know what Noah… This is not working..", Cody jumps out of the drivers seat into the other car.

"CODY!! We knew you couldn't leave us hanging", Geoff hollers in excitement.

"CODY!! COME BACK HERE!!", Noah rolls down his window.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!!", Katie pushes and yells through the walkie talkie: "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE DRIVE VAN 3!!"

Noah pouts and just walks to the first van.

"I Guess I'll join", Noah is pulled into the car of craziness.

Gwen comes running out of the center to the last van that isn't filled.

"What have you been doing?", Katie asks.

"Trust me our night is gonna be so MUCH FUN!!", Gwen tosses up and a shit load of phone numbers she collected inside of the center.

"YEY!!!", Katie and Sadie holler.

So everyone is strapped in and ready to bounce.

Until….

"WAIT MAN!!!", Duncan hollers.

"WHAT DUDE?", Geoff answers.

Duncan pats on himself searching to find something.

"I FORGOT MY DRO!!", Duncan yells.

"Chill bruhduh I got plenty", Justin says showing it to the overfilled van.

"HELL YEAH MOTHERFUCKER!!", Geoff screams. "NOW WE CAN BOUNCE".

"Guys I swear…", Katie says.

A/N: Review please and this night is gonna be absolutely crazy!! All next chapter!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: There is A LOT of drug use in this chapter and it's very DETAILED.. No I do NOT use it so don't think I am a pro... I am warning you ahead of time.. There is also **more **than sex details as well as gay jokes and so on. SO if you ain't allowed to read it or get **offended easily**… please don't try.. BTW THIS THE LONGEST CHP YET BUT I PROMISE IT'S FUNNY AS HELL!! Lol ENJOY!!

**Girls Night:**

Courtney makes a right onto the highway to get home before her 'guests' get there first.

"Hey you hear that?", Bridgette asks Courtney.

"Yeah it's like someone's talking..", Courtney says.

"Turn up the walkies, it might be something important", LeShawna says.

Courtney turns up the walkie talkies and the guys voices come through loud and clear.

"Aw it ain't nothing but the retarded guys", Courtney says about to turn the walkies down.

"NO!!", Everyone in the car screams. "Turn your thing off to where they can't hear you".

"I want to hear this", Heather says giggling.

"Yeah me too", Lindsay says.

Courtney continues on the highway as she listens to the men talk.

**Guys Night:**

Duncan makes an opposite turn from the ladies to head to the closest gas station. The walkie talkies are still on, so basically the girls are listening to the guys talk shit.

"Aye Justin you gotta blunt to go along with your weed?", Geoff asks hyped up.

"No man, I left them at the house", Justin says pulling out his dro.

"Damn, we can't smoke a joint until we got a blunt", Geoff says looking around the van. "There's gotta be some paper we can roll up and lick".

"Yall ain't right. We haven't been gone 5 minutes from our girls and already yall wanna smoke a joint", Tyler says laughing.

"Hell yeah dude. Them women be driving us crazy! We need a guys night out to have fun and party our asses of!", Duncan says. "Plus Courtney always got something negative to say".

"Ain't that the truth", Ezekiel says putting his feet between DJ and Duncan.

"Man don't even talk about women around Ezekiel. I ain't seen his lame ass with no one YET!", Duncan says cracking up.

"Forget you", Ezekiel says. "Besides I'm NOT the only one who hasn't been with a girl in a while..".

Ezekiel turns his head to look at Cody and Noah.

"Okay yeah I'm gay.. So what!?", Noah says.

"I'm not gay at all", Cody says. "Actually I love women.. It's just hard to get with them once they are taken away from you..". Cody scowls at Trent.

"There is no way you are getting with my girl", Trent threatens.

"I don't give a fuck. All I know is.. If any of you gay mother fuckers touch me… I'm giving you a free beat down that your ass will never forget..", Duncan starts laughing loudly along with everyone else.

"Man I really need to wake DJ up to this party!", Geoff says. "All I need is a blunt..".

"Chill dude I got two in my pocket", Duncan says reaching to get them. "Here. And freak the black too. I only did one of them because Courtney was blunt blockin..".

"Blunt blockin? Is that a new word?", Harold asks. "And I don't think you all should be smoking that".

"SHUT UP", Everyone yells at him except Noah, Cody, and DJ of course.

"Man it's either you in or you out son. We ain't doing shit legal tonight. You rolling with the bad guys and if you ain't down.. GET OUT", Geoff says like he's a pro.. Which he is…

Geoff starts to freak the other black while Justin inserts the dope into the other.

**Girls Night: **

The ladies are going crazy listening to the guys holler about a blunt and themselves.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE DUNCAN WOULD SAY THAT ABOUT ME!!", Courtney shouts in anger.

"Well believe it. I mean you do act kinda stuck up..", Heather says.

Everyone in the car looks at her.

"WHAT? She is..", Heather rolls her eyes and looks out of the window into the darkness.

"And what the fuck is blunt blockin?", LeShawna asks. "I live in the hood and I've heard some of the worst vocab but blunt blockin.. C'mon now."

"What about Cody and Noah?", Beth asks.

"What about them? You heard the guys.. They're gay", Bridgette says.

"No.. Cody isn't gay. Noah is trying to make it seem that way..", Beth says leaning in her seat bored.

"WHO CARES!! DUNCAN CALLED A NEGATIVE PERSON!!", Courtney shouts.

"COURTNEY nobody cares about what Duncan said about you.. He's says you're everything.. High school bitch, gorgeous back to corner hoe to sexy then bitch-"

"OKAY I GET IT GWEN!!", Courtney shouts.

"Hey I thought our thing was off", Lindsay says.

"I only turned off the guys van..", Courtney says. "Now be quiet I want to hear more".

**Guys Night:**

Finally both blunts are done and Duncan stopped at a convenient store to grab some drinks and talk.

"Does anyone have a lighter?", Geoff asks holding a joint.

"I do", Justin digs in his pocket and hands it to Geoff.

"Thanks man", Geoff says. "You want to light up the other one?"

"Not yet. Wait until Duncan comes back to see if he bought some more", Justin replies.

Geoff opens his side door and puffs as he lights up the dro. He coughs a couple of times but takes another hit as he relaxes.

"That must be some good shit huh?", Justin asks smiling.

"Don't be stingy, pass the goodness", Tyler says reaching all the way from the back seat.

"Or in smokey's terms PUFF PUFF GIVE", DJ awakens to the sweet aroma of weed and smiles.

"Man hold the fuck up I ain't even got to try it yet", Justin says angry.

"Guys I really think this is bad", Harold and Noah say. "What if the police see us?"

"Then we tell them YOU had it", Tyler says cracking up.

"I don't think I'm going to do this guy thing.. I mean I really miss Gwen plus I can't have a good time knowing my job is a mime", Trent says laying down in the back.

"First of all you need to sit up because there ain't no room already", Tyler says. "Second, you need to just hit this and I promise.. You will have the best night of your life.."

After Justin takes his two puffs he passes it to Tyler who takes his two puffs and passes it to Trent.. He has to make the decision.

"Trent you don't have to do it.. You can be pure.. One of us", Noah says with open arms.

Trent looks at the joint takes a large breath of air and shrugs. "Okay", Trent takes three puffs and coughs loudly.

"You can't be inhaling it like crazy man. You take a sip at a time", Geoff says demonstrating.

Trent tries again and does it nicely. He even exhales the smoke between his lips sexy. "That's nice. I feel… free".

"Exactly", DJ says laughing.

Duncan finally comes out of the store with a six pack of Smirnoff and a six pack of regular beer.

"What's that?", Harold asks.

"They're drink's fool", Duncan says getting in the car.

"I'm about to leave because I don't think I want to get into trouble", Harold says.

"Yeah me too", Noah says.

"Why are yall the only two complaining? Cody ain't said a word", Duncan asks opening the case of beers.

"That's because Cody is too busy getting high", Justin says looking at him laughing.

"MAN YALL SMOKIN UP ALL THE WEED!!", Duncan yells angry. "I WANNA HIT MAN!!"

"Chill dude, you'll fuck up the rotation", DJ says getting higher than a kite.

"Bro. you don't need to watch any more Friday movies..", Justin says laughing. "And close your van door Geoff, you the first ticket to get the police over here".

"My bad", Geoff says taking a Smirnoff. "Dang! I don't have a bottle opener".

"Right here dude", Duncan pulls out one from his pocket.

"ALRIGHT!!", Geoff hollers. "LET'S GET THESE BOTTLES POPPIN!!"

"What are Friday movies?", Noah asks coughing from all the smoke.

"Friday movies are them funny ass comedy movies with ummm who's in it", Justin asks high ass hell.

"Mike Epps, Chris Tucker, Terry Cruise, John Whiterspoon, Ice cube…", DJ answers.

"Yeah all of em. It's funny as hell", Justin says rolling his eyes back getting fucked up!

"Are we going to move anywhere because all of you fools are getting wasted and high!", Noah says angry.

"Yeah DUMBASS! We gon leave in a second", Duncan shouts with his already red eyes.

"Yall trippin man", Trent says laid back high as hell. "Pass me one of them beers man."

**Girls Night:**

The girls are home but can't stand to get out of the car because they want to hear what else them guys are up to.

"C'mon Courtney, let the guys do what they want!", Bridgette yells walking to the house.

"NO! Duncan is drinking and driving! He's going to kill himself!", Courtney cries.

"Get out of the car!", Heather yells at her.

"FINE! FINE! I'M OUT!", Courtney slams the door. "You know what Gwen should be in the same agony I am in. Her man is getting wasted too".

"Yeah well she's not and that's because Gwen knows how to let go when Trent needs a break", LeShawna says.

"Wait I thought you were mad at her…", Courtney says walking into the house.

"Yeah LeShawna, I thought you were mad at me", Gwen says beside her.

"Gwen, I can't stay mad at you forever.. You my home girl", LeShawna says hugging Gwen. Gwen happily hugs her back.

"Promise we never fight like that again", Gwen says entering the house.

"Promise", LeShawna says.

"ALRIGHT YOU FEMALES!! GO CHANGE INTO YOUR SEXIEST OUTFITS!! MEET DOWN HERE IN TEN MINUTES", Courtney shouts.

Courtney runs into the kitchen and grabs a huge bowl and looks into the fridge. Lindsay is already down the stairs wearing a bathing suit. She notices Courtney in the kitchen and joins.

"Need any help?", Lindsay asks stretching.

"Yeah. Do me a favor and chop a few of those strawberries in the fridge and sprinkle sugar on top of them. Then just put the rest that aren't chopped on top of the sliced ones. I'm going to chop up some cantaloupe and put them in this other bowl..", Courtney says handing her a knife and bowl.

"Okay. Is there a certain way you want me chop these.. Like diagonal.. Or straight", Lindsay asks confused.

Courtney looks at her and frowns. "No.. just chop them..", Courtney continues what she'd doing.

Meanwhile the rest of the ladies are starting to come downstairs to the chill room and help in the kitchen. It's 8:30 p.m. and Courtney has LeShawna and Gwen setting up the chill room really sexy and funky.

"I can tell we are about to have a ball", Gwen says smiling at LeShawna.

"Yeah I know.. I just hope she invite other races than white people", LeShawna says laughing.

"Yeah we all know how you can't do without your black boo's", Gwen rolls her eyes and giggles.

Courtney takes the coffee table in the chill room and fills it with fruits and whipped cream with cherries.

"ALL RIGHT!!", Bridgette hollers. "WHERE ARE THE GUYS!!"

"They're on their way", Courtney says excited. "God.. I still need to change". Courtney looks at her outfit and runs to her room to change.

"Umm is it me.. Or does everyone think Courtney is going a bit crazy", Katie says sitting Indian positon on the floor in the chill room.

"Courtney is going…. kinda insane. I mean in a good way though..", Gwen answers curled up on the couch beside LeShawna.

"How is there a good way?", Sadie asks lost.

"I don't know.. At least she isn't going completely overboard.. Like bringing dildo's and all kinds of toys down here", Gwen says smiling.

And as soon as she said that Courtney walks down the final stairs with a large box of stuff.

Everyone looks at Gwen and frowns. Gwen blushes.

"Okay girls.. Are we all in here?", She asks smiling happily.

"Yeah..", Heather answers.

"Okay so I had a few games in mind before we got too into the party", Courtney says digging into her box.

"Like what..", LeShawna says laying on the couch with her usual purple see through gown.

"Okay when I use to have sleepovers when I was a girl, I would do all kinds of things to have fun", Courtney says sitting down on the floor with the box beside her. "You know.. Like play telephone.. Or prank calls… or truth or dare.. You know those kinda games".

"I think everyone use to play those childish games but we are 18 years old now and I think that is old", LeShawna says.

"Truth and dare is never old..", Beth says disagreeing. "That's like the number one game during slumber parties".

"Hide and go seek is another", Lindsay says.

"Yeah yeah well I have some toys..", Courtney pauses. Everyone looks at Gwen again and frowns.

"What kinda of..", Sadie gulps. "…toys.."

"Just a few items I gathered from everyone's room..", Courtney answers. "But anyway.. This game is really fun I made it up myself. Okay in the game, someone has to draw a toy blind folded, well really everyone is blind folded. They have to describe ONE physical characteristic about it and pass it on to the next person then once that person does it they give it to the next person and so on. HOWEVER, you cannot repeat the same characteristic twice so you may change the subject, meaning it can go from the definition to what you think it is used for and so on.. Finally once a person knows what the object may be they can say that they would like to solve of whatever. If the get it right, they stay in the circle. But if they loose, they have to demonstrate how it is used and be out of the circle".

"I think I get it", LeShawna says happy. "That sounds too fun!"

LeShawna is the first to get on the floor and grab the box.

"WAIT!", Heather shouts. "I don't get it all the way.."

"Well lets just try an example", Courtney says grabbing a pillow off the couch. Courtney demonstrates.

**Guys Night: **

Duncan is swerving back and fourth into the parking lot trying to find a spot to park. It's really dark and with his dizziness, it really doesn't help.

"Duncan if you were SOBER you wouldn't be having these problems.. You know like PASSING THE SAME OPEN PARKING SPOT FOR THE 5TH TIME!". Noah screams angry.

"Aye homie, you need to calm all that down. Duncan knows exactly what he's doing", Justin says fucked all the way up.

"RRRR I just want to leave NOW! We are NOWHERE!", Noah hollers.

"S-s-ur we ar... Weee in funt of DE hottezt strifp cub in Mommie", Geoff says completely wasted.

"What did you just say man?", Harold asks.

"At dude is fUCkED!!", Duncan laughs loudly. Finally after circling the same spot for ten minutes, Duncan parks right behind another car blocking the exit of the other cars leaving.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE CAN'T PARK HERE!! YOU'LL GET THE CAR TOWED!!", Noah screams.

"Man freak dem Po-po", Duncan says trying to find the door handle to open the door.

"ITS RIGHT BESIDE YOU YOU IDIOT!", Noah accelerates his chords and slams the right side door open. He hops out along with Harold and a gust of smoke exit's the car as well.

Noah and Harold really start coughing. Ezekiel, Cody and Trent slide out of the door landing on top of each other.

"Look at you fools. You're not even in the club and you're drunk and high!", Noah says angry. "I am leaving you idiots here! As soon as you clumsy dorks are out!"

Duncan and DJ get out and slam the door. "Hold up man.. I haven't been drinking but I may have taken a few hits from the black… but I can talk straight and walk forward.."

Duncan opens the other side door and Geoff falls immediately out on top of Duncan.

"DUDE GET OFF ME!!", Duncan maybe high as fuck and wasted but he's still a gangsta.

Duncan throws Geoff off him and he falls into the grass.

Duncan starts to die laughing. Justin gets out next and laughs along wit Duncan and gives him some dap.

"Man I saw et.. Et wass fonny S hell!!", Justin starts to walk to the front door of the club.

All the men except Harold and Noah of course walk with Justin to the main entrance.

"I'm GONE!! C'mon Harold!", Noah jumps in the drivers seat but Harold stays outside. Noah rolls down the window impatiently. "IF YOU'RE COMING.. GET IN!! NOW BEFORE THE POLICE SEE US AND ALL THE SMOKE".

_This could be the biggest night of my life.. it's already getting ruined because I'm hanging with Noah but seriously.. I could get laid.. Smoke a 'joint' for the first time and party like guys do… or stay with Noah who might try to knock me up… Forget him I'm gone with the guys._

Harold runs behind the guys and Noah is shocked with his mouth hanging open.

"FINE THEN!!", Noah says. He starts the car and puts the car in reverse. However, as he is looking behind him, he notices red, blue and white lights. _Oh no…_

A knock on the window is sounded and Noah puts the car back in park. He rolls the window down and smiles at the police. Another gust of smoke is added into the collection of pollution and the officer coughs and frowns.

"Is there a problem officer?"

_Well at least I'll be in the pin with guys like me… _

**Girls Night: **

"Oh my god Gwen, I cannot believe you didn't know that was a finger", Heather says cracking up.

"It was kinda obvious.. I mean just the texture of it felt weird", Lindsay says taking her blind fold off.

"But the funny part was when Beth said what it could be used for", LeShawna starts rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah she said to wipe your ass", Courtney starts dying too.

"Yeah that's used to wipe your ass if you're in prison and dropped the soap", Bridgette starts cheesing at that one.

Everyone laughs at Bridgette's joke and suddenly the door bell rings. Everyone is taken off guard and Courtney smiles. "I wonder who THAT could be…" Courtney runs to get the door. The others gather the knick knacks and put them in the box.

"OH OFFICER PLEASE!!", Courtney groans. She runs into the chill room with an officer behind her dancing very sexually. He grips his enormous dick which is obvious that it's on hard.

The girls are amazed especially when they see his gigantic money maker.

"Baby I want you to shake that ALL NIGHT LONG!!", LeShawna yells pulling some money out of her bra.

"This is weak! ONLY ONE GUY", Heather yells frustrated. The appealing officer walks right in front of Heather with his 5 inch penis right in her face.

"Of course not sexy.. I'm just the warm up", the officer says so sexy rolling his tongue and licking his lips.

"OH MY GOD", Heather's eyes are open wide and her mouth is too.

Confessional: Heather: Okay… yeah so what.. He has a nice body. I'll admit I haven't seen anything soo beautiful in a while but good lord… he has been quite blessed!

"I think she wants more than what you're showing her", Gwen says dying.

Everyone laughs at Heather.

"And if she won't do it I SWEAR I'LL DO IT UNTIL THE WHEELS FALL OFF!!", Katie starts rubbing the muscular booty of the officer.

"NO I WILL!!", Sadie screams pulling Katie's hair.

"GROSS!!", Courtney screams.

Confessional: Courtney: Okay yeah.. I invited some fake stripper officers.. But I didn't mean for the girls to take it out of conrol like that.. I mean Katie and Sadie GROSS!!

"Get away and get your own", Courtney throws Katie and Sadie off of the officers ass. And slaps Heathers eyes to the back of her head. "There are plenty of men… just look".

The minute she said that, the rain started pouring.. Literally.

Wet police officers and firefighter strippers did the booty do walking into the chill room. Each girl had a guy and LeShawna was a little TOO DAMN HAPPY.

"POP THAT DICK BABY!! LET ME SEE IT BOUNCE UP AND DOWN!!", LeShawna screamed on the couch.

"I'll do anything you want girl.. I'm yours…. for the night", The sexy dark chocolate officer said.

"For the night.. O-only t-t-the night… baby you can be mine forever", LeShawna says.

The officer takes his clothes off but his man thong and turns around for LeShawna. He wobbles his ass in her face.

"Wow LeShawna you're having a good time", Gwen says a little uncomfortable. Her stripper is rubbing up her thighs playing with his tongue like his a lizard or snake and dropping id like it's hot.

"What you want from me beautiful? I'll give it to you", the guy says picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He begins bouncing up and down with Gwen in his arms caressing her body.

"W-well..", Gwen bites her tongue from the wild ride the firefighter is giving her.

"GET IT GWEN!!", Beth shouts backing it up on an officer that's tappin her ass.

Lindsay is grinding all over her stripper who has absolutely NOTHING on. Lindsay backs her fine ass against his dick and makes out with him at the same time. Slobber is going everywhere and their tongues are taking total control.

"Wow.. She's loving her man", Bridgette says just sitting down laughing at hers.

"Touch me baby. Smack my ass and call me daddy girl!", Her officer yells at her turned on.

"Okay…", Bridgette so shyly lightly smacks his ass and laughs.

"Is that all you got?", The officer becomes demanding now. He gets on the floor with Bridgette and starts to suck on her neck causing her to get really hot and lose control.

"OH SHIT!! That feels so damn good", Bridgette grabs the officers ass and pulls him down onto of her. "I want you to suck on my nipples and massage around my pussy."

Courtney starts cracking up at Bridgette. Courtney isn't doing too much.. She's just rubbing her male stripper and laughing at everyone else.

"What's wrong boo? You too scared to go farther?", Courtney's stripper teases. He finally gets tired of her waiting and he takes control, just like Bridgette's man. Courtney's officer picks up Courtney by her legs but puts her pussy in his face.

"YES BABY!! THAT"S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE AND SMELL!! THAT WET PUSS BABY!!", The male stripper says sniffing it.

Courtney is shaken and wants to let down immediately. She is angry and doesn't like to be handled this way.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!", Courtney screams.

"NOT A CHANCE!!", The officer takes his tongue and licks between Courtney's legs.. 'ONLY' on her wet panties. "YOU SMELL UNBELIEVEABLE!! I KNOW YOU GOT TO BE SINGLE!!"

"NO I AM NOT SINGLE!! NOW PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATLEY!!", Courtney fights with the guy who thinks she playing.

"Oh chill Courtney, you invited him.. So why are you complaining? I'm having a GREAT time", Katie says getting her ass eatin out.

"YEAH ME TOO", Sadie says getting tongued and fingered but her officer.

"THAT IS GROSS!!", Courtney yells at them.

Within all the loud noises, the phone is ringing in the phone room but no one seems to hear it. It rings constantly until a finally a voicemail is left.

"THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT O FMY LIFE!!", Heather shouts laughing.

**Guys Night: **

"That's right girl! Pop that pussy bitch! Move it back an fourth in my face you WHORE!!", Geoff hollers smacking the strippers ass. The stripper throws her hair back and fourth for Geoff and Trent. She's sweating uncontrollably and talking in Spanish turning the guys on.

"Dang.. that's hot", Trent says completely mesmerized by the woman. Trent puts a twenty in the woman's side of her thong.

"MAN THIS IS ITHE LIFE!!", Duncan hollers NOW WASTED TO THE EXTREME.

"Dude you better calm all that drinking down before Courtney kick's yo ass tonight", DJ warns Duncan sat the bar.

"Chill bruhduh… it's only 11:15.. The night's still y-y-oung, Justin hiccups and burps.

"Aw baby.. You want a sip of milky", A stripper hanging on Justin asks wiping his lips.

"Yes mama I want more that a sip", Justin's DUMBASS puts her nipple in his mouth and fucking bites her.

"OUCH!!! YOU RUDE MOTHER FUCKER!!", the stripper slaps him to the ground.

"Dang dude you just got SOCKED", Tyler says with a girl giving him a blow job. "Yes baby.. Tongue and all!! EAT MY CREAM GIRL!!"

"Dude that's not right", Ezekiel says with a drink in his hand.

"What's not right about it?", Harold asks right beside Tyler getting his dick jacked off as well.

"NOW THAT'S SERIOUSLY SICK!!", Ezekiel throws up in Tyler's hair and gets some on the bitch who is about to make Tyler cum.. That is until he gets throw up on her too.

"NO BABY DON'T STOP YET!!", Tyler says trying to forcing the woman's throat back down on his dick.

"SOOPP ITT!!", the woman tries to scream eating Tyler's juices and choking.

"GOOD LORD DUDE!! STOP YOU'RE SUFFOCATING HER!!", Cody yells trying to save her life.

"What did she say?", Tyler asks sweating.

"I SAAADDD SOOPP ITTT!!", The woman cries panicking.

"SHE SAID STOP IT!!", Harold and Cody pull the woman off Tyler's dick which is swollen. It erupts like a volcano and the woman spits out a shit load of cum that Tyler already left off.

It rains on Trent, Duncan, Justin, Geoff and Ezekiel.

"What the hell? What's this white shit?", Duncan asks looking at himself.

"What's it look like?", Cody asks angry.

"IT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS..", Justin says half way off the floor.

The strippers are soaked and they look at each other and scream. They run around screaming "MY HAIR MY HAIR!!" or "MY MAKEUP"

"I'm gonna kick your ass dude I cannot believe you just did that in front of us!", Duncan screams about the beat Tyler's ass.

But before Duncan can get to him, security guards reach the entire crew.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **


	17. Authors note

Authors Note:

Yeah this isn't a trick saying that this a new chapter but I'm starting to worry that people are offended and thinking my story is too much.. Well I am just going to say a few things about my story that I feel should be put out there.

Okay first of all, I do not mean to offend ANYONE! If you get offended I'm sorry but that's just the way I write and I think it's funny ass hell. Everyone has a flaw about themselves and if you get offended easily that show tell you that you are most likely insecure and ashamed of who you are.. You shouldn't be!

Second, This story has a lot of stereotyping in it. If I say something about a race that I meant as a joke then don't take it as.. I'm being dead serious and wrong. Like I said, I'm not trying to offend anyone! I just do this for fun!

Third, THIS STORY IS RATED M for a GREAT reason!! It has a LOT of explicit detail that my viewers want to read and they love it and if it's way too mature then maybe you aren't on this level..

Fourth, I love comedy stories and movies. I am a very silly and goofy person! I haven't read a story that will have in tears YET so I thought that I could make my own story for people who LOVE hilarious shit. I'm not trying to make fun of ANYONE!! I even mentioned myself in the damn story. I have so much damn braided weave in my hair right now that I paid $210 dollars for when my real hair only goes to my shoulders.. I don't remember what chapter I think it was 14 or 15.. But I made fun of myself and I think that if you can do that then hell you got pride, no insecurities, and confidence.

I love my fans who love my story but I won't make anymore chapters if people feel like I'm being rude and careless. But if you want me to continue please review this and why.. I honestly want to finish this story.. I mean c'mon I'm only on week two.. I have fun writing and laughing at the stuff I write..

But I want to know how you all feel. Thanks =)

-Neenee


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and my TRUE fans. I am going to continue and if you don't like it then.. Too bad. I really don't need any hating on this chapter.. It's kinda sad and it hurt me re-reading it.. But please review!**

**Last time: The TDI characters all went for jobs. Some liked while others couldn't help but bitch like Courtney and Trent. The guys were tired of hearing females lips run, so Duncan prepared a guy's night out to the club. For the most part, it was fun until the ladies eavesdropped on the conversation. After about 3 beers, for each guy and weed they headed for the club but Noah had another thing in mind which put him in prison. The women got back to the mansion and Courtney set a game fest along with male strippers to top the night off.. I believe.. What will happen now that the guys are about to get the boot and head home? It's 12 midnight and things are still poppin with the ladies.. **

**Guys Night:**

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!!", Justin yells being dragged out of the door.

"DON'T TOUCH ME FOOL!", Duncan shouts walking behind one security guard.

Harold and Tyler's DUMBASS still have their pants down and one security guard who seems to be attracted, smiles and picks them both up.

"I'm going to take great care of you guys", he says tickling their testicles.

"GROSS!!", Cody yells being pulled by his foot.

"I can't believe I'm getting raped in fucking mid-air!", Tyler shouts trying to force the guard to let loose of him.

"That's fucking weird", Ezekiel says getting kicked in the ass by another guard.

"They're so big and saggy", the guard says giggling like a bitch.

"That's just not right!", DJ says.

"For a big ass guard you sure do have a mouth like a bitch! I think you belong on one of them poles", Duncan says looking behind him. The security guard behind him pokes him with 'his bat' and Duncan gets extremely pissed.

"LOOK! You gay ass mother fucker! If you ever.. Ever ever ever.. Put your small ass DICK on my ass EVER again.. You best believe I'm tossing yo ass back to your birth place… do you understand?", Duncan points in his face and spits on his shoe. The security guard is not happy one bit so he kicks Duncan in the balls and as soon as Duncan bends over to hold his genitals, the guard knocks him on his back to the floor.

"Dang dude you just got-", DJ is given an uppercut and bites his tongue.

"Let's go sir, you're under arrest for assult", a police officer says putting Duncan in cuffs on the floor.

"WHAT? He didn't even do anything!", Geoff hollers. "You just put a move on my bud DJ and I think that's a load of bullshit."

"Yeah me too", Trent acts like he's looking around when he suddenly kicks the fuck out of the officer's chin and knocks him right out. "C'mon dude." Trent picks up Duncan on his shoulders and the gang is pushed out of the club.

"Dammit", Harold says. "That actually felt pretty good."

Trent, Cody, DJ, Justin, Ezekiel, and Geoff stare at Harold in disappointment.

"Just pull up your pants", Tyler says walking over to the van.

"OH GREAT! No keys!", Cody yelled.

"Hey Duncan we can really use some help", Trent says about to put Duncan down.

"Y-you do NOT know… how BAD it.. HURTS!!", Duncan yells in disgust.

"Yeah dude I think we all do", Geoff says trying to unlock the door.

"Well put me down and I'll see what I can do", Duncan says trying to straighten up. But knowing him and his record, he will find a way..

**Girls Night:**

The strippers are still at the house but now more people have come and it's turn into a house party. There are 30 people that Gwen invited shredding the place and dancing with the strippers. IT'S CRAZY! But everyone is having a great time. Courtney is completely wasted and feeling weird because someone put X in her drink. OPPs, it was actually for Lindsay. The phone is still ringing off the hook but the girls are too distracted to hear it. Food is all over the place and communication is centered. All except LeShawna who is taking down numbers again from people she most likely won't call. It's 12:55 and the music is bopping. Courtney is getting high and making out with anyone she can see, must be the X is kicking in. Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay are playing spin the bottle with 5 other guys. Bridgette is half nude and fucking a guy in her bedroom. Heather is outside smoking a cigarette annoyed with all the ruckus. Gwen is dancing with random girls and guys she collected numbers from and keeping a good eye on Courtney.. Until something goes wrong.

"Courtney girl are you CRAZY!", Gwen yells pulling her away from the guy who is making out with her. "Duncan will fuck you up!"

"W-wen Sh-hill out… I'm ha-avin h-hun", Courtney says slurring her words together like a drunk.

"C'mon you need sleep", Gwen pulls Courtney's arm around her neck and pushes the guy off of Gwen. He hit's the floor and rubs his head. Courtney drags Gwen up the stairs to her room and lies her down. "Now I don't know what's up with you but.. You need to relax-"

Unexpectedly, a thump is heard and Gwen turns around to see the same guy that was kissing Courtney at the door smirking grimly. Gwen covers Courtney and freezes in panic. The guys barely walks into the room and immediately falls to the ground. Courtney horny off the X grabs Gwen's ass and starts making out with her.

"STOP IT COURT-!", Gwen struggles to push away from Courtney grasp.

"Vavy! I lov-ve you", Courtney kicks beneath the blankets and hits Gwen in the stomach. Gwen screams and man handles Courtney. Suddenly, the guy wakes up from his great big fall and proceeds to the bed. Gwen notices his shadow from behind and pulls the covers over Courtney's head. The man grabs Gwen and bites her shoulder.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW", Gwen screams in pain. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gwen starts kicking and fighting the guy but her strength can't punish his. He picks her up and throws her against the mirror in Courtney's room. Gwen shatters the glass and hit's the floor, blood dripping from her neck.

The man finally makes it to Courtney and licks his lips. He steadily pulls back the covers and Courtney's face is revealed. Sweaty and still awake, she grabs the man and starts making out with him. He jumps on top of her and starts ripping off her clothes. She loves it and pulls down his pants. He sticks his six gauge in her and she moans in pleasure. Gwen is disturbed from her dizziness and notices the man fucking Courtney. She tries to get up and grabs a piece of mirror to stab the guy. He also notices her shadow but the pleasure is so damn good. However as soon as she is right behind him, he kicks the hell out of her stomach she hit's the door and lands right across the hall Geoff and Bridgette's room shattering another mirror. She's out for good. And the door slams shut with blood on it. Bridgette hears the mirror drop and immediately pushes her hook-up off her and runs to Gwen's side.

Suddenly a loud deep voice is heard downstairs, "PARTIES OVER!!" Duncan.

Everyone runs out of the house leaving it a complete disaster. The guys walk in pissed at the girls and arguments with cursing are mixed in.

Courtney continues moaning and it's so loud that everyone is silenced to listen. Duncan thinks it's familiar and also notices Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette and Heather are missing of the bunch. Duncan taps Trent and they both walk towards the noise.

"What's going on?", LeShawna asks Beth.

"You Don't hear that?", Beth asks frowning. "It sounds like Courtney."

LeShawna closed her lips and heard the moaning. _Oh shit let me get my fat ass up these steps. _LeShawna runs behind Duncan and Trent to see what's going on. Duncan gets closer and closer to the noise. The phone rings downstairs again for the thousandth time. Lindsay and Katie finally answers half drunk.

"Y-yo I-in a p-pen?", Lindsay asks. She dies laughing on the phone and Heather is suspicious. "W-what kinda pen? A fl-lat felted or b-ball p-point", Lindsay nudges Katie and they crack up.

"What the hell is so funny?", Heather asks with hands on her hip.

"W-What.. Y-you gotta sh-ay it l-LOUDER", Katie yells through the phone. "I'm c-charging y-you w-with phone RAPE!", Lindsay yells. Finally they hang up and a voice is screaming not to.

"Who the hell was that?", Heather yells at the two idiots. They ignore her and walk out of the phone room dying. The phone rings again and Heather sits down and answers it.

Meanwhile, upstairs Duncan peeps in his room and notices instantaneous body movements. Not from one but two people. Courtney moans louder and is yelling seductive vocabulary. Duncan has had enough. He turns on the lights and see's Courtney getting fucked by another dude. OH SHIT! Duncan runs over to the bed and starts to beat the fuck out of the guy repeatedly over and over in his skull. Trent even pulls the dude out of Courtney and throws him to the ground helping Duncan beat him up.

LeShawna is scared to death and really happy she ain't that guy. Courtney pops her head up and lipstick is all over her face. LeShawna runs to her side and slaps the hell out of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??", LeShawna screams hitting Courtney over and over again. Courtney screams and fights LeShawna back. Heather and the others hear the fighting upstairs and run.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL TEACH YOU TO FUCK MY PRINCESS I'LL TEACH YOU TO FUCK MY GIRL! YOU DICK SUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KICK YO ASS!", Duncan pushes Trent away throws the guy across the hall into Bridgette's door. The guys make it upstairs and Duncan sees LeShawna and Courtney fighting. He pushes LeShawna off of her and grabs Courtney.

LeShawna cries loudly with tears like a waterfall. "DON'T HURT HER DUNCAN!! SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO".

Courtney opens her eyes and Duncan throws her to the ground. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" LeShawna runs out in the hallway with Trent while Duncan slams the door and begins yelling at Courtney. She cries and screams from terror. She hasn't seen this side of him and she's scared to death. The cast members listen against the door while Duncan throws shit around in their room.

Geoff notices his door is red and examines the guy.. It's not his.. He opens his door and Bridgette is rubbing Gwen's head while she is laying flat on her stomach with blood coming out of her mouth and back.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!", Geoff hollers. Trent runs into the room and sees his girl on the floor unconscious.

"GWEN!! NO!! GWEN BABY!! WAKE UP BABY NOOOOOO!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!", Trent screams crying him a river.

The crew are hurt by Trent and Duncan's pain and a few of them begin to cry as well. Cody as well runs to Gwen's side to feel a pulse.

"I'm glad I'm n-not her", Lindsay says.

Tyler hits her upside her head and she rolls her eyes.

Everyone jumps when a suitcase hit's Duncan's door. He's still shouting and Courtney is crying louder and louder.

"DUNCAN I AM SOO SORRY!!", Courtney yells holding onto his leg. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU ARE ALL I HAVE!!"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMBA--", Duncan can't stand the pain in his heart. He pulls Courtney off his leg and throws her against the wall. His face in hers. "YOU do NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! I CANNOT _BELIEVE _YOU JUST CHEATED ON _ME _WITH A LAME ASS DUDE YOU **DIDN'T** EVEN KNOW! I AM TRYING **MY BEST **NOT TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW BUT IT'S NOT WORKING! _I SWEAR _IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, I AM GOING TO **BEAT** _YOU _DOWN AND REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!". Duncan lets Courtney loose and grabs his bags and opens the door. "This has got to be the worst fucking day of my life!"

Courtney's cries accelerates into screams and everyone covers their ears. She runs after Duncan jumping on his back and they fall down the stairs all the way to the first floor. Duncan gets back up with some cuts on his arm and pushes Courtney back to the floor. He grabs his bags and walks out the front door. Everyone runs down the steps to see what is happening and Courtney runs outside grabbing Duncan's hands and pushing his luggage onto the ground. That only makes him more angry. Only 5 feet from the car, he pushes Courtney to the ground and she grabs his knees. Her final plea.

"Duncan I will do whatever!! I will make love to you until we die! I promise that I didn't mean to break your heart and I swear I would neve-"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU. YOU ARE FULL OF ROTTEN BULLSHIT! AND GUESS WHAT BITCH… WE ARE DONE FOR FUCKING GOOD", Duncan gets in the cab without his luggage and it skirts off into the darkness.

Courtney is crying and screaming like crazy on her knees. Bridgette runs to her side to tries to help her up.

"C'mon girl. We are going back inside. You need to rest."

DJ comes out and picks Courtney up like a baby wrapped around his torso. He lies her down on the couch and Beth gives her some water to wet her throat from all the screaming. She wouldn't want her to wake up with a soar throat. Sadie comes at her need and sits under Courtney's head with a pillow on her lap.

"There there sweetheart. Cry it all out.. Cry it all out", Sadie says combing her fingers through her hair. Courtney starts to shut up and close her eyes.

The ambulance knock on the door with a stretcher ready to take Gwen in. Katie lets them in and points up the stairs. They walk up the stairs and take Gwen on the stretcher. Trent and Cody remain at her side holding each of her hands as they rush to the hospital.

The morning is cold and everyone is in complete silence.

**Tuesday**

A/N: Now I want all of my CXD fans to chill… the story isn't over.. But please review and tell me what you think =)..


	19. Chapter 18

There was complete awkward silence throughout the house. Heather, Justin, Beth and Ezekiel are in the kitchen eating. Harold was reading the paper in the chill room while Bridgette was cleaning. Lindsay was upstairs over the toilet with a hangover while LeShawna was holding her hair and rubbing her back. Geoff was outside on the beach crying because he found out that Bridgette had slept with another guy. Tyler was on the deck learning to dribble from DJ. Trent and Cody were gone with Gwen at the hospital and Courtney was sound sleep on Sadie's lap. Sadie and Katie were talking about how Duncan over-reacted last night.

Through the silence, the phone rang and Heather ran to answer it.

"Hello?", she said still chewing.

"Hey Noah", she said swallowing. "Where are you and what happened?"

"IN JAIL! How did you ge-"

"WEED! BEER! WHAT! KATIE.. ARE YOU SER-"

"Duncan did WHAT?"

"I am on my way!", Heather hang the phone up and ran into the kitchen to grab a set of keys. "I'm going to get Noah from jail."

Confessional: Heather: I cannot believe Duncan got Noah in jail! I need to hear this entire story.. Something just doesn't seem right. I mean the girls were just partying and the guys sound like they had the worst night ever.. Poor Courtney.. I know that guy must have put some drug in her because she would NEVER do that to Duncan.. Man I hope she doesn't wake soon.. It will hurt her that Duncan isn't here.

Heather arrives to the prison. She exits the car and heads inside.

"Can I help you ma'am", an official asked.

"Yes I am here to pick up Noah. He got arrested last night for possession of marijuana and drinking under the influence", Heather said.

"Yes, you are Heather?", the official asks.

"Yes I am. Can I get him?", She asked impatient but nicely.

"Actually", he pauses. In the corner of her eye two guys are walking near the exit of the jail. One is a white person with a green Mohawk and piercing and another wearing stuck up clothes. Noah and Duncan.

"Never mind", she tells the man and runs over to the guys. She actually hugs them both and Duncan frowns.

"What are you doing here?", Duncan asks frowning.

"I came to pick up Noah", Heather says happily.

"Well I came to get Noah", Duncan says confused. "He left a note in the van saying that I got him arrested. I felt terrible so I just came to get him."

"Well I have him now and you can go back to the rock you crawled from underneath", Heather says grabbing Noah's hand and speed walks away.

Duncan stands in the middle of the prison and his face falls.

"WAIT!", Duncan called jogging behind Heather. "It was an accident. Everything.. Was an accident."

"Why are you telling me? I'm not the one you cursed out and almost beat half to death", Heather says looking at him and unlocks her hand from Noah's.

"I know that.. But still.. I mean.. She was with.. Another.. Guy.. She was kissing another guy, touching another guy, My princess was doing IT with another guy…", Duncan says holding onto Heather's hand. "What was I suppose to do? I was still drunk and high. I didn't mean to grab her like I did. I didn't mean to make her cry that way and I didn't me-"

"Well that's too bad", Heather snatches her hand from Duncan. "What does that have to do with me? That is you and Courtney.. Not the 3 of us. It's not my fault that you lack intelligence. Besides if you had any since of thought, you would know that Courtney didn't mean to do that.. Look.. I watched a guy put some pills in Lindsay's drink. I got tired of hearing the BS in the house so I went outside and took a smoke. By the time I got back in, you all were there and Lindsay was downstairs playing a game. I knew something was wrong when Courtney and that stripper guy was gone.. But I didn't say anything…"

"What? I can't believe that.. I think Courtney did it because of what happened at the job place", Duncan said in regret. "Man I don't know what to do.. I woke up today sleeping next to a whore on the street.. It SUCKED. I couldn't stop thinking about Courtney and that son of a bitch that did her.. STUPID FU-"

"I wouldn't even call it a 'did' that was a damn rape! Courtney was high on something.. All I know is that she would never do that, she loves you. As much as she doesn't want to admit it… she really does, and you should know it too", Heather pats his shoulder and walks out of the door.

Duncan stands at the entrance with heart ache. He's strong but doesn't want to admit that he has a weak part of him right now. He sits on a bench and thinks.

_Why did it have to be her.. Why not Gwen.. Or Bridge- oh wait too late. DAMN but Court- my prin- No… I don't know what she is.. Aw it kills my heart that she could do that to me.. But what if Heather is right.. What if she did… But she would never take a drug in her life! Not even if I beg her and I'm pretty bad.. I need to talk to a guy about this.. let's see who would be a great help? DJ naw naw he would just talk about his past relationships with a crappy story I don't want to fucking hear. Tyler HELL NO. Justin- yeah right.. Har- OH FUCK NO.. Geoff.. That' s joke.. Not.. Ugh.. He did help me last night after I got kicked in the fucking balls.. And he and Gwen have problems like 24/7 he would know what to do… I think.. But I have to get back to the house to talk to him.._

Duncan gets up and walks outside to the warm heat. He runs to stop a cab and gets in. He tells the driver where to go and he is on his way.

**********************

Courtney grabs on her pillow and is kicking all over the place. Her head is full of sweat.

"QUICK! Bridge grab some cold water!" Katie yelled trying to hold Courtney down.

_She looks like she's having a seizure._

Bridgette ran into the kitchen to get some ice with warm water. She handed it to Sadie and she felt the water and frowned.

Confessional: Sadie: GOD!! Everyone thinks I'm retarded! I asked for a simple glass of cool water and Bridgette brings me a cup of warm water with one piece of ice! WTF? HELLO! I'm not going to let her drink that.. Oh well plan B.

Sadie throws the water on Courtney along with the hard block of ice that hits her nose. Courtney jumps up screaming and blinking a thousand times a second. She starts coughing and is soaked.

_I guess that works too, _Bridge thinks.

"Calm down Court, it's just Bridge and Sadie", Sadie looks at her and smiles.

Courtney looks at them like she's never seen them before.

"You know… your friends..", Bridgette says pulling Courtney's hair out of her face.

*************

Flashback: Courtney:

Courtney's cries accelerates into screams and everyone covers their ears. She runs after Duncan jumping on his back and they fall down the stairs all the way to the first floor. Duncan gets back up with some cuts on his arm and pushes Courtney back to the floor. He grabs his bags and walks out the front door. Everyone runs down the steps to see what is happening and Courtney runs outside grabbing Duncan's hands and pushing his luggage onto the ground. That only makes him more angry. Only 5 feet from the car, he pushes Courtney to the ground and she grabs his knees. Her final plea.

"Duncan I will do whatever!! I will make love to you until we die! I promise that I didn't mean to break your heart and I swear I would neve-"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU. YOU ARE FULL OF ROTTEN BULLSHIT! AND GUESS WHAT BITCH… WE ARE DONE FOR FUCKING GOOD", Duncan gets in the cab without his luggage and it skirts off into the darkness.

Courtney is crying and screaming like crazy on her knees. Bridgette runs to her side to tries to help her up.

"C'mon girl. We are going back inside. You need to rest."

****************

"Right. My friends", Courtney says sitting up on the other side of the couch. Suddenly she gets a tingly feeling in her stomach and her mouth fills up with disgusting waste.

"QUICK!! A GARBAGE CAN!", Sadie shouts.

Beth storms out of the kitchen with a can and puts it directly under Courtney's chin. She spits her magic.. Literally.

While Courtney is puking every memory of last night, LeShawna and Lindsay walk down the stairs with dirty sheets that smelled like mildew.

"I don't even want to know..", Justin says walking out of the kitchen to the deck.

"I'm glad I have a good stomach is all I have to say", LeShawna says throwing the sheets down. "We need to go to the laundry mat today. We start training for jobs tomorrow and I need to wash some of my clothes."

"That's true", Katie says. "But everyone is so ill from last night.. I woke up a complete disaster but luckily it was wayyy earlier."

"Does anyone know where Tyler is?", Lindsay asks stretching.

"Yeah he's outside with DJ learning to play basketball. HAH", Beth answers.

"Okay thanks", Lindsay wiggle walks to the deck. Everyone watching and laughing, all except Courtney who is completely lost.

"Speaking of Tyler, where's my Duncan? I miss him so much. And why am I in here? On YOUR lap? GROSS!" Courtney throws the trash can away from her and gets up to go upstairs.

"Umm yeah about that Court..", Bridgette says walking over to her.

"Oh he's probably just upstairs waiting for me..", Courtney guesses freshening up. "GOD! I cannot look a wreck!"

"Courtney, do you recall any memories from last night?", Katie asks playing with her fingers.

_I am so nervous.. I mean I don't want to break it to her that her pathetic boyfriend dumped her because she cheated on him with a piece of crap dude. That will tear her apart._ Katie thinks.

"Last night? OH YEAH.. We had that awesome party!", Courtney says happily.

Bridgette stands beside her to see if she can figure everything out. "Yes", she says.

"Except for I think I had a little too much to drink but I still had the time of my life."

"EH", Bridgette says disagreeing. "For the moment."

"We played games and then the guys came home and Duncan immediately ran into my arms and made passionate love to m-"

"No", Bridgette cuts in emotionless.

"Then w-, wait HUH? We did play games..", Courtney corrects Bridgette.

"Yeah that's true but Duncan and you… that part is NOT true AT ALL", Bridgette says laying the hammer down.

"Sure it is.. From what I remember, Duncan came into my room an-"

"Nearly choked your ass to death had it not been for LeShawna or Gwen trying to save your fucking life", Bridgette says getting very impatient.

"Save my life? With Duncan? Yeah right.. He wasn't trying to hurt me. But seriously sweetheart, you aren't the brightest marker in the box and surely everyone knows it. Of course you're wrong, I'm always right", Courtney says in Bridgette's face annoyed.

Everyone looks at Courtney disgusted by her ugly ass ego. LeShawna looks like she about to fucking clown. So she walks right in front of Courtney blocking her way to the stairs.

"LOOK BITCH! I haven't always seen eye to eye with you but that don't mean I won't curse yo ass out. Now last night was FUCKED UP and YOU WERE FUCKED UP! AND NOT ONLY WERE YOU ALL THAT BUT GOT MY HOMEGIRL, MY NUMBER ONE FRIEND PUT INTO THE HOSPITAL FOR TRYING TO SAVE YO HIGH ASS FROM GETTING HURT! YOU KICKED HER IN HER STOMACH AND NOW YOU HAVE THE ORDASITY TO GET IN BRIDGETTE'S FACE AND CALL HER DULL. BITCH LOOK AROUND YOU, YOU AIN'T THE BEST! THAT'S WHY DUNCAN LEFT YO ASS! HE AIN'T HERE! YOU CAN LOOK UP DOWN LEFT RIGHT DIAGONAL.. I DON'T CARE BUT THAT DUDE AIN'T HERE! AND YOU CALL HIM DUMB! SEE YOU AIN'T RIGHT! YO ASS MAY BE RICH BUT THERE ARE OTHERS BESIDE YOU!" LeShawna walks away and snatches the laundry she threw down. "Think about that! C'MON LINDSAY!" Lindsay and LeShawna go through the front door and leave.

"WAIT I WANT TO RIDE!!", Beth yells. _I don't want to be in here. Courtney is about to explode._

"WAIT ME TOO!!", Katie yells right behind Beth.

"AND ME!!", Sadie gets up from the soaked couch and runs right through the door which Heather and Noah are entering and being twirled around.

"DAMMIT IF ANYONE ELSE IS COMING THROUGH THE DOOR THEN COME NOW!!" Heather yells peeping her head in.

Within 2 minutes, Courtney is red and her hands are balled into fists and her hair I swear was standing on top of her head. Then she finally lets it out. A LOUD ASS SCREAM.

"God, bitches these days", Ezekiel yells to Harold over the screaming.

"Yep", Harold replies looking in the sports section and struggling to drink he coffee.

The house is like a fucking earthquake! The cabinets in the kitchen opening and closing and everyone is one the ground trying to cover their ears.

"I'm going outside with Justin, DJ, and Tyler", Ezekiel says climbing the fabric of the floor.

"You do that, if you can make it", Harold yells collapsing to the ground.

"GOOD! I'm glad this place is cleaaaaaaaAAAANNNnnnnnn", Heather and Noah are blown out of the door to the other side of the street.

"COURTNEY!!!", Bridgette yells holding onto the table. "SHUT UP!!!"

Courtney screams for a good 1 minute and gives up falling to her knees and crying.

"DAMN!! WOMEN I SWEAR!", Justin yells coming from outside to his room. His hair is Don King looking and he's pissed. "I just flat ironed this shit!"

"WELL FLAT IRON YOUR PUBS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Heather walks in like a skin head. Glossing like a fresh new ride.

"That didn't hurt at all", Noah says sarcastically rolling his eyes behind Heather.

Heather and Noah see Courtney on the ground having a fake ass heart attack.

_If that girl doesn't get up and deal with it!! _Heather thinks.

"I don't know why you are crying. Duncan isn't feeling any better.." Heather says walking up to her room.

Courtney looks up but continues crying. "WAIT", she hollers.

Heather peeps out of the stair frame to see Courtney crawling to it.

"What do you want?" Heather asks.

"I want to know what you mean.." Courtney says tugging on Heathers leg.

"GROSS! Let me go!" Heather kicks Courtney's hand off of her.

"LOOK YOU SKANK BITCH!! I just asked one simple question and you can't even answer that?" Courtney asks standing in Heather's face now.

"FINE! Duncan is hurting and that's it." Heather turns around and stomps up the stairs laughing.

"You shouldn't be so overwhelmed over that jerk! I mean there are plenty of guys for you to date." Noah says rubbing Courtney's back.

"No.. none like.. Like.. DUNCAN!!" She starts crying again and Bridgette's head is about to explode.

She walks over to Courtney and pulls her up a level grabbing her tank.

"LOOK COURT! You really need to shut up! Nobody wants to hear you cry and groan about Duncan. He's gone! Get over it!" Bridgette throws her down and goes to the phone room to call Trent.

"Wow… surfer girl got at-ti-tude!" Noah says giggling. "I'm off to my room."

Courtney gets up and runs outside to the beach. But only one part of it will make her feel better. She walks to the one place her and Duncan made up at and prayed he would come into her sight.

**A/N: R.I.P. to Michael Jackson.. My favorite pop singer for ever.. Also, please review I had to revise it A LOT.. I might not write another chapter until next Friday or so… This death is really killing me.. Sorry.. Please be patient. =~) BTW I did not forget about Gwen. Forgive me if the chp. is a little messy.. I didn't rush i'm just too upset to really find my humor...**


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay Michael Jackson news is starting to get annoying…But I still love him! BET awards was nice! GO JANET! BTW umm for jobs, yeah my grand mom threw away like ALL of my brainstorming ideas.. That includes my drawing of the house, characters job listings and so on. They were very important so it will take a while for me to re-do it. SORRY =( I'm very upset about it.. But here is my next chapter ( mainly focused on the party) and I hope you enjoy! Please review.

In the phone room Bridgette contacts Trent to find out what's going on with Gwen.

"Hey dude it's 3 o'clock, what's the hold up?" Bridgette asks twirling the phone cord through her fingers.

"Oh man.. It's not a prettiest sight. The doctors are creeping me out. First they kicked me and Cody out of the room and then I had to tell Cody off and th-"

"Tell Cody off? How did that go?" Bridgette giggles and lays back on the sofa in the phone room.

"He is annoying, he was crying and stuff. I asked him why he even came because I am Gwen's man and you aren't. So he jumped in my face and yelled at me about how much he deserves Gwen and how much of a loser I am and then the fight escalated when he nudged me in my shoulder. I swear it was over." Trent says calmly. A big gust of wind enters through the phone and nearly causes the line to drop.

"Cody is a bit of a twerp. Hey what was that? Are you outside?"

"Haha, yeah. The guards kicked us out of the hospital because of STUPID CODY!" Trent yells loud enough for Cody to hear. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Cody says running towards Trent.

"Wow.. Well I guess I'll see you all later?" Bridgette questions.

"Most definitely. I don't think we'll be back anytime soon." Trent says worried.

"Okay well I got to go find Geoff and talk to him."

"Yeah he called me earlier and told me how upset he was with you.." Trent says disappointed.

"Well I don't know why because technically we aren't together.." Bridgette says angry.

"That's true but he still has a lot of feelings for you."

"Okay well talking to you isn't making the situation any better." Bridgette stops toying with the cord and frowns.

"Talking on the phone isn't taking you anywhere either." Trent says getting smart.

"WELL BYE!" Bridgette hangs the phone up before he can say anything else.. "Men these days."

*******************

Courtney is in the sand area where Duncan and her made up a few days ago. It's not very comfortable for her.. I mean without Duncan, she feels empty and lonely. She is caught off guard when a large shadow behind her covers the sun that was on her legs. She turns around only to see the last person that would make her feel any better.

"Oh.. It's… you." Courtney says turning back around.

"Yeah dude. I feel your pain." Geoff says starting to sit by her side.

"What do you want!" Courtney asks getting very irritated.

Confessional: Courtney: Okay it's not like I don't… LIKE the guy. It's just that I don't UNDERSTAND the guy. He's annoying as hell and always has something smart to say.. UGH GET AWAY!!

"I just wanted to come see how you were doing. I heard all that noise in the house." Geoff says taking his hat off.

"YEAH! Well I AM just FINE and DANDY!" Courtney says about to get up. "Why would you care anyways?"

"Umm maybe because the same thing happened to me.."

Confessional: Geoff: Yeah Courtney has a pipe up her ass. LeShawna told her off once and she must have not understood it. I don't know why I even bother.. She's been a bitch to everyone! I'm out.

"Yeah right the same thing happened to you! What would you know about love! You have a BLONDE for a girlfriend! Everyone knows that they are liv-"

Geoff gets angry immediately and grabs Courtney's arm. "Bridgette is the best thing I have ever had! I have never left her side for anything! I love the hell out of her and I'm not going to let some WHORE talk her down like she's nothing! Now before you judge ANYONE ELSE, I expect you get to know them first." Geoff throws her arm down and gets back up with his hat. He bits his bottom lip angry and balls his fingers into fists.

"Did you mean that?" A voice asks only 5 feet from Geoff.

Geoff is caught off guard with is anger when he hears the lovely voice of his woman. He turns around to see her with her hair up in a ponytail like it was in TDI. Courtney is silenced and angry.

"Everything." Geoff says smiling. Bridgette walks over to Geoff and hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry for last night. I really didn't mean it.. I was just bored and eager."

"Well if you were that you could have just asked me to keep you 'company'." Geoff says laughing.

"True but we're just friends.." Bridgette comment's letting go of Geoff.

"No.. I don't call us friends.. I want you back Bridge. I want to be with you forever! I mean it. I know I'm bi but still… I have feelings." Geoff says getting emotional.

"I accept you for who you are Geoff. It's just that.. I mean.. You didn't tell me. I had to find out the hard way. You don't know how bad that feels." Bridgette says rubbign her arm and looking down.

"Well can we just start over?" Geoff asks. "I believe everyone deserves a second chance." Geoff tilts Bridgette's head up with this index finger and smirks.

"Okay." Bridgette smiles and they kiss happily.

"Okay now that you two are feeling better can you get away from me? I would like to have some alone time." Courtney says in a somewhat polite manner.

"Sure whatever.." Bridgette answers. "C'mon Geoff, lets go surf a little." The two walk off near the ocean.

Courtney continues to sit in the sand and play with it. She's empty minded and brain dead. She also kind of feels bad for being such a jerk to everyone.

_This doesn't make any since.. None of this does. Me yelling at Bridgette and calling her stupid, telling Geoff off and LeShawna putting me in my place. This sucks. I didn't even mean to have sex with that garbage that was on top of me .. Just thinking about it makes my body shiver. Ugh.. What am I going to do now? I can't sit here forever and be upset. I think I'll go to the hospital and pay Gwen a visit. She did risk her life for me.._

Courtney gets out of the sand and as she turns around a white guy with all black on is looking directly at her. She opens her mouth wide and begins to cry. He smirks and starts to walk toward her. She looks down and turns back around.

"Prin- Courtney, I don't know how to say this but I should be use to it by now. It's like all I have been doing since we've been here." Duncan says behind Courtney breathing on her neck.

She doesn't respond.

"Okay.. Well I see you are still mad at me. Here it goes…" Duncan pauses and takes a deep breath. "Princess, I'm s-sorry."

Courtney cries even harder but turns around in Duncan's face. "Do you m-mean I-it?" She asks through her rough tears.

"Of course I do. I didn't give you a chance to explain your side of the story. Honestly, I can't be mad at you.. HAHA, I wasn't being the most faithful last night either." Duncan chuckles and smirks.

Courtney starts to cheer up and Duncan presses her body against his and kisses her forehead. "Can we PLEASE not fight anymore. I'm really getting sick of it. I think fans of the story are getting annoyed with it too." Duncan laughs louder and Courtney laughs back.

"By the way… What _DID _you guys do last night?" Courtney asks feeling better.

"Trust me… you DO NOT want to know." Duncan rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Yes I do! And you can tell me on the way to the hospital." Courtney suggests walking towards the house with Duncan.

"On the way to the hospital? Why are we going there?" Duncan asks confused.

"Gwen nearly got killed trying to rescue me. I owe her an apology.. Actually.. I owe everyone an apology." Courtney says opening the door saddened.

"What the hell have you been getting into?" Duncan asks following Courtney out to one of the vans.

"I'll tell you everything once we are in the van. HOWEVER, you have to tell your story first." Courtney says unlocking the doors.

"Okay, whatever." Duncan gets in the passenger seat and they ride off.

**At The Hospital**

"Dude will you stop pacing, you're making me nervous." Trent says rubbing his forehead.

"NO I WILL NOT! I am worried about Gwen. And you're not doing anything but sitting on your ass watching me!" Cody answers pausing from his pacing.

"Whatever. I am two seconds from beating you down right now." Trent says shaking his head.

Confessional: Trent: Yeah okay.. Cody is pissing me off. Now I'm not the type who has a temper but I'm developing one just having him in my presence. You know, I liked him better when he was high.

"Well you can try!" Cody dares standing in front of Trent with his nuts in his face.

"HEY MAN GET THE HELL AWAY!!" Trent kicks Cody off a step and he falls to the ground.

"NOT COOL TRENT!" Cody picks up a rock and throws it at Trent's forehead, which was healed until Cody threw that rock.

Trent head starts bleeding again and it drips red onto the step.

Confessional: Cody: I know I am in for it now! I didn't know that was going to happen. Oops.

Cody gets up and is about to run for his life. Trent stands up as he makes his way over to Cody. They both walk very slowly watching each other from the corner of their eyes.

_On a count of ten, you run.. Okay? _Cody thinks. _One.. Two…. TEN!_

Cody boosts and Trent isn't far behind him. Cody runs as if he were a track star and pushes anyone in the way.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"MOVE BITCH!" "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" "I'M TRYING TO STAY ALIVE HERE!!" "YOU

PUSH OLD PEOPLE TOO!" "WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" "Look mommy,

tom and jerry." "No sweetie , that's beavus and butthead." "More like dumb and

dumber." "MY DREESSSS!!" "SORRY!!" "I DO AM NOT BEAVUS OR BUTTHEAD!" "YOU

WILL NEVER CATCH ME!!" "OH YEAH.. WATCH ME!!" "ILL GET BOTH YOUR ASSES"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trent runs out of breath and says to hell with Cody. Cody is gone and still knocking folks down in the process. Trent bends over to catch his breath but gives up. He turns around to walk back to the hospital, only down the street.

Confessional: Trent: I'll give it to him, Cody's fast. But just wait until I see him at the house!

On this way back, the pedestrians him and Cody knocked down are energized to beat Trent down. Trent is hit with canes and food from the street folks. He's already bleeding and now he is getting his ass whopped by old ass men and women with canes and wheelchairs and shit. You got 3 handicaps in wheelchairs running into Trents legs and some old men hitting him with canes on his back. Meal carts on the sidewalks are making a fortune by the young children who are purchasing hotdogs and popcorn throwing them at Trent.

By the time he is at the hospital, an entire crowd is around him calling him names and cursing him out. Duncan and Courtney pull up to the curb and they get out laughing together. They hold hands as they approach the crowd.

"What the hell is this? A mob pit? In front of a hospital… Classic." Duncan starts dying and Courtney hits his shoulder.

"That is not funny! Someone could seriously be getting injured in there!" Courtney pulls Duncan into the crowd with her.

Confessional: Duncan: Here we go, lifesaver..

The crowd is boisterous! There is food all over the place and all kinds of weapons. Suddenly, Courtney is hit in the jaw with some dirty dentures with scum and slobber all over them.

"GROSS!!!" Courtney wipes her jaw and screams. Duncan breaks out dying of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAH!! THAT'S FUCKED UP!!" Duncan yells cracking up.

Confessional: Duncan: Okay that was some funny shit! Out of all the most random things to throw, some washed up grandpa decides to throw some dentures. Funny as hell! Glad I wasn't Courtney… AHAHAHHAHHAHAAH

Courtney is disgusted and determined to find the son of a bitch that threw those. But first, she feels the need to kick Duncan in the shin and then be on the move.

Confessional: Courtney: HOW FUCKING IMMATURE!! WHO THE FUCK THROWS INFECTED FAKE TEETH AT SOMEONE!! I'M TAKING A HOT SHOWER WHEN I GET HOME!! GRRRRRR!!!

"OUCH!" Duncan hollers still laughing.

The minute Duncan says ouch, someone tosses a rotten pair of men's underwear with crap stains all over on his Mohawk. The undergarment is for a very large man with an unlimited waist measurement. Not to mention, it's on his head. He's goes absolutely INSANE!

"OH HELL NO!!!!!!!!" Duncan throws a fit. He is hitting others in the crowd and they notice him so they start fighting him too. He struggles to take off the ancient drawers with brown and even caramel stains within. They smell AWFUL. Courtney happens to turn around and hear Duncan's derogatory statements. She starts cracking up.

Confessional: Courtney: HAHA That's what he gets. Although I'm not going to be touching him for a while.. That's really disgusting, worse than my denture issue.. Karma's a bitch. AHAHHAAHAHA

"SON OF A BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER RETARDED DICK LICKING COCK SUCKING LOSERS! FUCKING OLD BASTARDS WASHED UP WRINKLED DIRTY LAME ASS FUCKERS. STUPID ASS…" Duncan yells to the top of his voice and can't seem to get of the drawers. Plus people are fighting him too. There is no way Courtney is going to help him but she spots Trent and goes crazy.

"TRENT!!" Courtney yells holding her hand out. "GRAB MY HAND!!"

Trent reaches for Courtney but it's so difficult with all the people still trying to fight him. Finally, when Courtney gets him she pulls him up and he looks a wreck.

Confessional: Courtney: DAMN! That's al I have to say..

"Thanks Court." Trent manages to say still getting beat. Courtney is annoyed and tries to find Duncan.

_I know Duncan has something up in his sleeve to quiet this crowd down…. Literally. _She thinks.

She walks about over to Duncan who is beating people ass and has tied a child to a pole with the fucked up drawers he was styling. Courtney is shocked and kicks him again.

"DAMMIT WOMAN WILL YOU STOP THAT!" He yells. She digs in his pocket and find a gun. She smiles and he looks at her like she's crazy.

_What the hell _he thinks.

She locks and loads it and puts it in the air and fires. Everyone is screaming and running from the scene and Courtney immediately gives the gun back to Duncan. The police are coming now and Duncan notices them and tosses the gun back to Courtney. Courtney frowns and mouths 'take it' and throws it to Duncan. Duncan gets angry and mouths 'HELL THE FUCK NO' and pitches it Courtney. Trent rolls his eyes and stands there watching. Courtney notices he is in this just as much as those two are and throws it to Trent. Trent's eyes open wide and he throws the gun down. Duncan yells, "Hey Dude that's my gun!" Trent picks it back up and passes it Duncan and Duncan puts his head on his forehead and shakes it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH IT!!??" Trent hollers and the police hear it and run to Trent.

"RUN!!" Duncan hollers and the three dip.

Courtney has on heels but she's beasting! She passes both Trent and Duncan as she jumps a fence. The two guys follow as well as the police.

Confessional: Duncan: This is getting ridiculous. I haven't even gotten to see Gwen, hear why Trent was getting beat, where the hell Cody is, now we are getting chased by two fat ass cops for shooting a gun in front of a damn hospital. WHAT THE HELL WAS COURTNEY THINKING?

The fat officers run tired and the three musketeers make it into the back of the hospital. Duncan has an idea to go through the back and make their way forward.

"Are we even allowed to go this way?" Trent asks ducking to go inside.

"To hell if I know, just follow my lead." Duncan says sneaking into the back.

They make it into the hospital and up to Gwen's room where she is preparing to leave.

"GWEN!!" Trent hollers running to her side. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here! I've been outside getting jacked up and fought, dealing with Cody and waiting on you. I'm glad you are okay."

Gwen smiles and hugs Trent. "Yeah I heard. Cody called me from payphone and told me all of the juice. Kind of funny actually. You look messed up." Gwen laughs and notices Duncan and Courtney. "Why are you guys here?"

"Gwen…" Courtney pauses and her face falls. "I am so sorry for my behavior last night. I got you in here and I was coming to get you out. Duncan and I have made up and I owe you one for trying to save my relationship. You are.. A true.. Friend.."

Gwen smiles brightly and hugs Courtney. "Everything is okay. My back is still a little soar but I'm tough. And so are you. Besides, you were high on X and that's hard to take control over."

"Yeah.." Courtney sighs and a doctor comes into the room.

"Yes, Ms. Gwen you may leave now. Are these your friends?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah they are.. My friends." Gwen answers. "My best friends."

"GREAT! You can head out. It was very nice having you as my patient. Be very careful on that back." The doctor says helping her off the bed.

"Yes sir." Gwen answers walking out of the room. The four walk outside, but going the back way and Gwen is confused. "Why are we going this way?"

Courtney, Duncan and Trent all look at each other and laugh. "You DO NOT want to know." Gwen rolls her eyes and follows their lead.

The rest of the day goes on and Courtney says sorry to everyone she was evil to. They forgive her and lights are out for their first day of work tomorrow.

A/N: This was kind of rushed and trifling but I thought it was funny. And like I said before, it's going to take a while for me to get jobs arranged again and re-do all of my outlines.. Please be patient. But review =) Much LOVE!!


	21. Chapter 20

**6:00a.m.**

Everyone is expected to leave from the house by 8. So far, the people that take the longest to get ready are up, which is mostly females and a couple of dudes**.**

**2nd**** Floor bathroom**

"I CANNOT WAIT TO BE AN ASSISTANT RESTURANT! IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!!" Lindsay says stepping out of the shower.

"Don't you mean a restaurant assistant?" Beth asks getting into the shower.

"Yeah that's what I just said." LeShawna, Gwen and Noah look at Lindsay stupid. "WHAT? I DID!"

Confessional: Lindsay: Okay I don't think these people in here realize how brilliant I am. It's really getting annoying. I know when something comes out of my mouth, it's right. So why do they not see it?

"Lindsay I think you are becoming more and more bubbly each day." Noah says fixing his hair.

"You got that right!" LeShawna says rolling her neck.

"Why are you all such hatters? I mean, you haven't said one nice thing about me since we've been here.." Lindsay says putting her hair up.

"I can say one thing and one thing only: Them stilettos you was rocking the first day were all that honey. Okay??" LeShawna laughs loudly "But not really for you." Noah walks over and hi-fives LeShawna with that one.

"Aw LeShawna that's mean." Gwen says putting on some mourning wardrobe. Noah looks at her in disgust.

"I know you ARE NOT wearing THAT to your job?" Noah says with a YUCK expression on his face.

"Yeah girl because you look like you reppin somebody's death." LeShawna agrees.

"What the hell is wrong with it? It's clothing, who cares?" Gwen says. "And I'm not mourning!"

"Then what the hell are you doing darkening?" Noah giggles like a bitch.

LeShawna gives him a crazy ass look, that shit was no where near funny.

"Noah! That shit was not funny." LeShawna says pointing her flat iron.

"You have a problem pointing with utensils." Noah says flat ironing his hair too.

"Well you won't have to worry about me pointing this 'utensil' anytime longer because it's about to be up yo ass." LeShawna threatens turning back to face the mirror.

"Can we not fight please? I want to hear more about the jobs." Beth says brushing her teeth.

"What else is there to know? We all know Gwen has the worst job." Noah says putting gel in his fake ass Mohawk.

Gwen turns around and gets in Noah's face. "LOOK GIRL! Just because you have a know-it-all job doesn't mean you chew other people out!"

Noah opens his mouth wide and puts his flat iron down to point his finger is Gwen's face, roll his neck and put his other hand on his hip, what a bitch.

"GIRL? DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU?-"

"I know you are not seriously asking that question." Duncan smirks walking into the restroom unzipping his fly. "You dress like a bitch, eat like a bitch, cook like bitch and look at your hair dude! YOU FLAT IRON IT LIKE A BITCH!"

Everyone laughs at Duncan's joke while he takes a leak.

"You rude ass motherfucker!" Noah says walking over to him and looking down.

"Yo man back the fuck up! I'm no your type!" Duncan says pushing Noah back with his unwashed hands.

"GROSS! YOU BUTT LICKER!" Noah runs out of the bathroom like a sissy to wake up Cody.

LeShawna looks at Gwen, Gwen looks at Beth who is peeping over the shower door looking at Lindsay, who is looking at her nails. Duncan frowns and walks out of the restroom.

"Why did he come in here again?" Lindsay asks. LeShawna looks at her and frowns but continues to put make up on.

**3****rd**** floor bathroom**

"GEOFF GET OUT THE SHOWER! YOU'RE TAKING ALL THE HOT WATER!!" Courtney yells banging on the door.

"CHILL COURT, I'LL BE OUT IN A JIFF." Geoff hollers back leaning against the door so it doesn't open.

Duncan happens to walk up and stretch and notice his princess hitting the door like a physco.

"Hey princess can you relax on the noise? You're going to wake everyone up." Duncan suggests walking to a mirror.

"NO! GEOFF HAS BEEN IN THERE FOR THE PAST 15 MINUTES! WHO NEEDS THAT LONG TO SHOWER!!!" Courtney yells pushing against the door.

"CAN YOU WAIT A MINUTE!" Geoff yells with his back against the door trying to wash off.

Bridgette gets out of one of the showers and wraps a towel around her hair like a fucking Jamaican or muslin or some shit.

"AHAHAHAH Look at that one guy from MTV!" Ezekiel says cracking up at the door.

"Wait what? Why the hell are you laughing? Nobody understood that joke." Justin says posing in the mirror.

"You know! That one black guy who's on MTV and wears those 2 ton hats. He looks Jamaican." Ezekiel says wiping away his tears.

"Dude shut up!" Justin says curling his hair.

"Damn we have a lot of sissies in the fucking house." Duncan says pulling a towel around his waist. He notices Courtney eyeing the shower he is about to jump in but he sneaks past her to get in smoothly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Courtney runs to the shower and pushes Duncan back. He runs right behind her and as soon as she tries to slam the door, he puts Harold's arm between the lock so she can't close it.

"HEY MAN THAT HURT!!" Harold shouts with his arm looking like a folded piece of paper.

"Suck it up." Duncan says opening the door wider. Courtney hits Duncan's arm but he laughs as he tries to step in with her. "Move it princess."

Courtney opens her mouth in disproval, about to tell him to leave but he notices it and takes full advantage. He makes out with her and closes the shower door.

"Wow, it's getting hot in here." Geoff says stepping out of the shower, FINALLY!

"Geoff, why didn't you ever do that with me?" Bridgette asks pulling him to her side.

"You never asked." Geoff shrugged.

Bridgette frowns and gives up. She throws his arm down and walks to the other side of the bathroom to get dressed.

Confessional: Geoff: Something tells me I just did something wrong…

"Bridge why are you mad at me again?" Geoff asks changing next to her.

"Geoff you always act like I have to ask to get attention from you. Why can't you just be more aggressive, like Duncan is with Courtney! LOOK AT THEM!" Bridgette says pointing to their shower. They don't even have the water on yet because Duncan is too busy trying to give Courtney the business.

"The water isn't on." Geoff says.

Bridgette is angry now. She turns the opposite direction and ignores Geoff.

"But it isn't!!" Geoff says.

"Will you stop with your nagging you punk! She wants you to fuck her more often! DUH!" Justin says spraying on his tan.

"I did NOT say that!" Bridgette says putting lotion on and looking at Justin crazy. "AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! FAKE ASS SKIN COMPLEXION ASSHOLE!"

"Well what the hell else are you claiming? God you women are so damn confusing!!" Justin yells. "AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT MY SKIN!"

Duncan hears the yelling and is annoyed already. He can't even get his groove on in the shower because surfer whore and Barbie doll Ken arguing. "DAMMIT! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! SURF EDITION BARBIE, YOU PUT YOUR BATHE IN SUIT ON AND CUT IT AND SEXY KEN… PUT ON YOUR TAN IN A CAN!"

"DUDE THIS IS NOT TAN IN CAN!!" Justin yells showing it Duncan.

"You know what, you're right." Duncan says taking the bottle. He grabs a marker from out of nowhere and writes something on the can. "THERE YOU GO! NOW IT'S TAN IN A _FUCKING _CAN!"

Justin snatches his spray. "I'm going to the second floor bathroom!" Justin collects his shit and switches out of the door.

"Fucking bitch in a bottle." Duncan whispers to himself.

**An hour later**

A few people are already down stairs while the people who woke up late are still in the restrooms having a ball.

"You know what, Duncan was up an hour ago and he is still upstairs goofing off in his boxers!" Courtney complains sitting in the kitchen.

"Well I heard you two got in on in the shower, maybe he's still 'happy'." LeShawna laughs drinking some coffee.

"Whatever. It wasn't even like that. He jumped into my shower and took total control. I had no choice." Courtney claimed.

"Nice one." Gwen says in her all black.

"What are you wearing?" Courtney asks looking at her.

"What does it look like? A skirt and blouse." Gwen answers sweeping the floor.

"But why black?" Courtney asks.

"Because, I want to and I think I look fine. Why should it matter to you? Everyone knows you're the most professional person here so just cool it." Gwen says walking out of the kitchen.

"My bad." Courtney says under her breath.

Katie and Sadie run from downstairs and loud voices are heard screaming upstairs.

"Those guys are so immature! Look at my leg!" Sadie shows Beth her leg which has a whip mark.

"What are they doing!?" Beth asks.

"They are taking wet towels and hitting each other in the ass with them!" Katie says getting ice to put on her shoulder. "Look at this!"

"Damn girl. They ain't playin!" LeShawna says rubbing her shoulder imagining if it was her.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" Heather yells coming out of her room. "OUCH!! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU DICKHEAD!"

"THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD WEAVEY WONDER!" Duncan snatches Heathers wig and runs to the 3rd floor with it. She runs after him.

"GIVE IT BACK!!" Heather yells.

"YO! TYLER THINK FAST!" Duncan throws it Tyler across the hall and he pitches it to Geoff.

"HEY CODY! HEADS UP!" Geoff yells tossing it to Cody. Cody is too busy getting hit with towels from Ezekiel and Harold.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S ALL OF THE GUYS! Except Noah and Justin of course! I'm going upstairs and tell them to get ready! We have to go in 30!" Courtney pulls up her business shirt and walks up the stairs.

"GOOD LUCK COURT!" Beth hollers up the stairs.

"GIVE ME MY HAIR BACK!!" Heather screams to the top of her lungs.

"See that's why you get tracks and weave braided into you head. One tug of that shit, it's on!" LeShawna says looking up the stairs.

"Won't that hurt though?" Lindsay asks.

"Hell yeah. But it stays on." LeShawna laughs.

Courtney makes it to the third floor and it looks a wreck. Towels are thrown on the floor, clothes are in disarray, & Courtney's room is fucked up.

"HEY YOU FOOLS STOP WITH THE PLAYING! WE HAVE TO GO IN LIKE 15 MINUTES!!" Courtney yells.

"Calm down sexy, we'll be down in a sec." Duncan says walking out of their room. "However… we might be running a little late." Duncan pulls Courtney into their room and slams the door.

"DUNCAN!!! STOP!!!" Courtney yells.

Heather finally gets her wig from Cody and its fucked all the way up. She doesn't even bother to care she just wants to get the day over with.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP AND GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GO!!" Heather shouts banging on the door.

"DUNCAN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" Courtney hollers getting banged against the door.

"GIMMIE YOURS!" Duncan replies tugging on her skirt.

"HELP!! DUNCAN STOP!!" Courtney hits him on his back and he gives in.

"I'm just messing with you princess." Duncan says opening the door again.

"UGH!! Just get DOWN HERE!!" Courtney and Heather run down the stairs while Ezekiel, Trent, DJ, Cody and Tyler follow still hitting on each other.

"Where's my baby Gwen?" Trent asks looking around.

"In here!" Gwen responds in the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry I was up there messing around." Trent says hugging Gwen tight.

"Can I ask you something?" Gwen asks pulling away from Trent.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Trent asks.

"You don't think I look…. Mourningish in this outfit do you?" Gwen asks modeling in it.

Trent looks her up down side to side. "Um no… and nice choice of vocabulary." Trent laughs hugging on Gwen again.

"I'm serious!" Gwen pulls away from Trent. "Everyone keeps saying I look black!"

LeShawna happens to hear Gwen through the kitchen window in the chill room and laughs.

"HONEY WHOEVER TOLD YOU THAT MUST BE FUCKING CLEAR COLOR!" LeShawna laughs loudly as Duncan and Geoff are the last down stairs.

"Will you stop all that loud ass laughing! That shit gets lame quick." Duncan says buttoning up his silk black shirt.

"You mean like your sex right?" LeShawna asks laughing louder.

"Man that's just not right." DJ says shaking his head.

"That was funny though." Bridgette says grabbing some keys to a van.

"Who asked you Barbie?" Duncan asks annoyed.

"Cool it fin head!" Justin argues.

"You stay out of it Ken!" Duncan yells grabbing another set of keys.

"Hold up who said you was driving!?" Heather says snatching the keys from Duncan.

"YO! Skillet!" Duncan snatches them back from Heather.

"SKILLET! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SKILLET!" Heather argues in Duncan's face.

"YOU BITCH!" Duncan hollers.

"OKAY STOP!!" Lindsay protests. "Not today! Please! We have training today and you all have been acting retarded all day!"

"Look who's talking!" Justin says throwing his hands up behind Lindsay.

"I may not be the smartest but at least I have common since!" Lindsay argues. "Tyler does too!"

"YEAH BABE YOU TELL THEM!" Tyler cheers like a sideline hoe.

"Oh please Tyler's incomplete ass couldn't figure out their wasn't a TV in here like the first day!" Justin persuades Lindsay.

"YEAH! And you… you just… you're.. you're um.. Um… You couldn't um…" Geoff tries to think of scenario but can't LeShawna decides to help him out.

"What he's trying to say is, you're dumbass couldn't pull luggage up on a ramp the easy way so you and you're stupid ass boyfriend lifted the shit up the steps for hours!" LeShawna says.

"THAT WAS LIKE A WEEK AGO!!" Lindsay yells.

"EXACTLY!!" Noah shouts. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU NUMB SKULLS NOTICED HOW STUPID THIS TRAMP IS!"

"I need a smoke." Heather walks outside with her purse.

"HEY YOU GOT WEED WITH THAT!" Geoff yells.

"I AM NOT A TRAMP!" Lindsay hollers.

"WHO CARES!" Duncan yells. "Point is, you're slow!"

"Do you all remember we have a place to be at in 15 minutes?" Beth asks.

"YES!!" Everyone yells at her.

She throws her hands in the air and walks outside.

"IF I'M SLOW, YOUR MAMA IS SLOW!!" Lindsay yells at Duncan.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE WITH MAMAS! YOURS DOESN'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A HANDJOB AND BLOWJOB!" Duncan yells in Lindsay's face.

"WELL YOURS GAVE ME BOTH LAST NIGHT!" Tyler gives Duncan that low blow.

"WHAT!!" Duncan grabs Tyler. "YOUR MAMA IS A DIKE THAT EATS PUSSY!!"

"AND YOUR MAMA IS A WHORE WHO DOES IT ALL FOR FREE!!" Noah yells at Duncan. "LET HIM GO!"

"KISS MY ASS BITCH AND SUCK MY NIPPLES!" Duncan yells at Noah.

"SUCK MY HAIRY DICK!" Ezekiel yells just to get attention. Obviously, it worked.

"I need some popcorn." LeShawna runs to make some.

"GROSS!!" Katie yells and throws up on the carpet.

DJ sees the throw up and he gets queasy. He then throws up on LeShawna's popcorn the minute she steps out of the kitchen.

"NO!!!! I JUST PUT HOT SAUCE ON THIS!!" LeShawna yells throwing the popcorn in the air.

"DON'T TALK TO MY MAN LIKE THAT!" Courtney yells in Ezekiel's face. "AND NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THE FUCKING ANIMAL KINGDOM IN YOUR PANTIES!"

"WHO SAID I WAS TALKING TO HIM YOU CRAZY CUM SWALLOWER!" Ezekiel hollers back. "AND YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT WHEN YOU VISIT MY KINGDOM BITCH!

"PEW!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SMELLS LIKE YOU'VE BEEN SWALLOWING TOO MUCH CUM!" Courtney covers her nose and tugs on Duncan to put Tyler down. "AND WHO WOULD WANT TO VISIT THAT SITE WHEN IT HAS CRABS ON STOCK!"

"AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO MY PRINCESS LIKE THAT! SHE WOULDN'T PAY TO A MILLION DOLLARS TO VACATION IN THAT TROPICAL _STAIN _FOREST!"

"Too much information. C'mon Trent lets go outside." Gwen pulls Trent outside the door.

"NO WAIT! I want to hear!" Trent walks back inside.

"Oh you mean CAREY HART WANTS IN ON THE DRAMA?" Noah threatens.

"CAREY HART? WHAT THE HELL ARE TRYING TO SAY?" Trent gets in Noah's face.

"WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT YOU AND PINK OVER THERE ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO MATURE!" Noah spits.

"Katie are you okay?" Sadie asks. "Oh my gosh! It's 7:50! We're going to be late!"

"Yeah I'm okay. And I think I need to lie down." Katie answers.

"NO! We are leaving NOW!" Sadie grabs some keys and runs out of the door with Katie in her arms.

"WHERE ARE THEY GOING!?" Justin asks.

"TO GET THEIR ASS EATEN OUT BY YOUR DADDY!" Harold laughs. "This is fun!"

"NOT FOR YOU!" Justin grabs Harold's neck.

"Aw hold up you better let go of him!" LeShawna walks over to Justin at grabs his neck. "I WILL JOKE ON YO ASS TIL YOU CRY BITCH! LET HIM GO!"

"Try me!" Justin whispers gripping Harold's neck harder.

Everyone is arguing back and fourth with crazy jokes. One van is gone. It has Sadie, Katie, Gwen, Heather and Beth in it.

DJ can breath again and notices a van is gone. "Hey yall! Man we gon be late! Some are already gone!"

Courtney stops arguing with Lindsay to look at the clock and she's going off. 7:54am.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE TO GO!! I'VE NEVER BEEN LATE BEFORE!!" Courtney hollers grabbing Duncan's keys in his pocket, but the wrong 'set'.

"You can do that again, I won't stop you." Duncan laughs.

"GROSS YOU OGRE!" Courtney hits his arm and grabs the 'other' keys.

"Girl you got some black in you, everybody knows black people ain't never on time!" LeShawna starts laughing.

"THIS IS SERIOUS! C'mon you all. Straighten up and run!" Courtney runs out side to another van. Noah grabs the last set of keys and follows. The vans are packed and they leave still arguing and cursing.

**A/N: This is kind of sloppy, I was in a rush to please you all but it's been stressful. I just started a new job (Mickey D's XD) and I'm working long hours but the money is NICE.. You know what I mean lol. SHOPPING=), MOVIES=), FRIENDS =) and school is starting back soon =(.. Okay but review anyways.. THX!!**


	22. Chapter 21

**8:10a.m. **

"I can't believe we're late." Courtney cries on Duncan's shoulder walking into the place.

"It's okay Princess. Don't worry so much." Duncan says wiping away her tears.

"Yeah Courtney, everything is fine. The guard is showing us to the room where everyone else is." Bridgette says rubbing her back.

"Aw Courtney stop crying! This is stupid, look there are Beth and the others already." LeShawna says accompanying Harold so he doesn't get beat by Justin.

The rest of the gang approached the area and there was a long meeting table with empty seats. Beth, Heather, Gwen, Katie and Sadie all had their seats. Once inside, everyone else took their seats and a man sat the head of the table turned the opposite direction.

It was completely silence, then the man turned around.

Chris McClain.

"Well well well, you all can't be on time for _one _important event. That's pretty sad." Chris said. "Then again, it's you all, this group so it's really not a surprise.."

"Can you just tell us why we are here." Noah says.

"Why do you think we are here you idiot!" Heather asks across the table.

"Gee I don't know, I believe that's why I asked." Noah answered.

"Here we go again." LeShawna sighs.

"NO! Here we NOT go again!" Trent hollers. "We are NOT doing this right here and right now. We are professionals now!"

"Wow. Mime boy has a penis today." Chris comments to himself.

"What are you talking about? Trent is a guy. He has a penis everyday." Harold claims.

Duncan smacks his hand against his forehead and Courtney laughs.

"Wow." Chris said. "Anywho-"

"But it's true! I saw it this morning when we were hitting each other wit-"

LeShawna grabs Harold's lips and twist them together. "He's sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, that you all start training today. I am going to a give a brief run through of what each job is and then your trainers will come in and take you away." Chris said getting out of his seat and pacing around like a real professor.

"Why don't we start with… a mime." Chris suggested shrugging. Trent instantly turned blue and melted into his seat.

"STOP THAT!" Gwen whispered pulling him up into his seat. "You are too old to be acting like that."

"You should listen to Pink, Carey. She has a point." Noah said putting his feet up. "By the way Gwendolyn, you're starting to sound like a mommy.. Are we expecting anytime soon?" He snickered.

"What a dick." Tyler whispered to Lindsay.

"I know!" Lindsay responded.

Gwen shot Noah a dirty look.

"Okay, am I going to be able to explain? You all keep interrupting and my energy is running low and boring." Chris asked.

"Sorry." DJ said. "Go ahead."

"Thank you. Okay so basically a mime goes to birthday parties with the kiddies and vogues while everyone laughs at him. Sometimes you'll see them on the street begging for money wearing dirty make up. It looks realistic-"

"Isn't that a hobo?" Heather asks. "In other words, a bum and what does that have to do with a mime?"

"Good question. A mime is a hobo. A hobo with an intense make up artist and costumer." Chris laughs.

"That's not funny! I have to wear that sh- garbage!" Trent defends himself.

"Too bad for you!" Chris laughs.

"Yeah too bad for you." Ezekiel adds.

"I don't believe anyone asked for your extra comment." Beth says getting feisty.

"Uh-Oh, Beth becoming a woman now." LeShawna teases still holding on to Harold's lips.

"Whatever, NEXT!" Noah said.

"Okay we can look into a tutor." Chris said. "A tutor just helps a person understand the stages of knowledge. But the kind of tutor Noah is, isn't exactly a common tutor." Chris pauses.

"I know there are not any strings attached!" Noah said grimly.

"Yeah actually, there are. You are a masturbating tutor." Chris and everyone else in the room cracked up laughing.

Noah felt like his entire world was crushed. He made fun of everyone else now he gets the most horrible job. Probably worst in pay.

"Why ME!!" Noah shouted.

"Oh shut up!" Heather yells at Noah again. "You're becoming more feminine each day!"

"LOOK! Ms. BALD! Ms. Garbage man-"

"Lets go there now." Chris said. "It's pretty simple. Basically you wear a baggy jumpsuit and throw garbage into a truck…" Chris makes a disgusting face.

Heather just rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay, lets go to restaurant assistant." Chris next suggested standing behind Lindsay. "You're running the restaurant along with the manager and you're in charge of watching the other workers work. You know, making sure they are on task and keeping the customer happy. Which brings me to the waiter.."

Lindsay jumps up and down in her chair. Duncan shivers and is angry when he hears that Lindsay is the boss of him.

"Duncan, you are under Lindsay's control. You will do everything she tells you to or you will get fired. You will take orde-"

"Fuck that bullshit. I'm not taking a fucking order from no god damn body!" Duncan snapped. Courtney opens her mouth in shock and punches him in the arm.

"Damn, I thought my job was crap." Noah commented again.

"Shut the FUCK UP! You faggot ass dickhead!" Duncan swore again.

"DUNCAN! STOP WITH THAT FOUL LANGUAGE!" Courtney yelled in Duncan's face.

"Yeah, somebody didn't get it last night." Chris laughed loudly along with everyone else. "ANYWAY! Duncan will be taking orders and making them and blah blah blah etcetera. Now with a cashier. Gwen,"

Gwen looked up from Trent who was green now and stared blankly at Chris.

"You are the Mickey D's cashier or better yet, Crew. You'll be doing drive thru and making food and all kinds of stuff." Chris looked at the time and rolled his eyes. "We aren't going to have enough time to go through all of the jobs, so I'm going to say a couple of more that have twists, since you all were LATE!"

Everyone sighed heavily. "It was Lindsay's fault!" Justin hollered disapproved.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Lindsay yelled back angry.

"THEN WHO ELSE WAS IT!" Ezekiel squealed through his teeth.

"It was everyone's fault!" Courtney tried to make peace. But it only made the situation worse.

"TO HELL IT WAS! IT WAS THE BLONDE'S FAULT! SHE STARTED THE SHIT!" Noah agreed with Justin and Ezekiel.

"NO! IT WAS DUNCAN'S FAULT! HE WAS FLIRTING WITH THE FUCKING GUYS UPSTAIRS TAKING FOREVER TO PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!!" Heather shouted.

"DUNCAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Courtney yelled in defense.

"BITCH YOU WERE TOO BUSY STYLING YOUR FAKE ASS WIGS IN THE MIRROR, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Duncan stood up and leaned against the table.

"Once again, the arguing.." Bridgette says to Geoff. Chris just walks out the room laughing like hell, along with LeShawna who was dying.

"Yeah it's really getting tiring. Look, it's already 8:55. The trainers will be here in five minutes. We didn't even go through all the jobs."

"I know doesn't it suck!" Gwen over heard Geoff and Bridgette.

"Yeah but whatever, this day is just going to get worse." Bridgette says.

"Can you guys be quite please? The arguing needs to stop!" Katie asks cooling the fire.

"Yeah really. We already went through this at home." Sadie agreed.

"NO! Not until we get out point across!" Noah continued to argue.

Within 5 minutes the argument turned into fights. Duncan had Noah in a head lock and Heather was hitting his arms. Justin was sitting on Ezekiel who had gotten wrestled down by Duncan a few seconds ago. Courtney was arguing with Lindsay about how she wasn't going to boss Duncan around. Beth was arm wrestling with Tyler while Katie and Sadie watched. LeShawna was still laughing at everyone fighting and Duncan got annoyed once again with her crazy ass laugh.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THAT WICKED ASS LAUGH!" Duncan hollered over the excessive noise.

"NO! But you can calm the hell down before I toss you out that window over there!" LeShawna growled back.

"I wish you would try!" Duncan dared throwing Noah out of his arms. Out of nowhere, Heather's hand flew across Duncan's face. She bitched slapped his ass with baby powder and all. That really made LeShawna reach her climax and start crying.

"OUCH!!" Duncan screamed. When Courtney saw this, she went from angry to extremely pissed. Her meter exploded and immediately dropped the subject with Lindsay to beat the hell out of Heather.

"YOU SKIN HEAD LOPSIDED BITCH!" Courtney hissed grabbing Heathers throat. Heather grabbed Courtney's throat as well and pulled her to the ground. The two started to fight, and when I say fight, I mean these bitches fought.

Like normal girls, Courtney ripped off Heather's wig and threw it outside of the room. LeShawna and DJ laughed at that. Heather pulled Courtney's hair and slammed the hell out of her too. Courtney rolled Heather to the ground and punched the bitches cheek so hard that a molar came out.

"DAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNN!" Duncan laughed and tried to pull Courtney off of Heather so she wouldn't get kicked off the show.

At 9:03, the trainers walked in.

"Um can we have your attention?" Chris asks walking into the room again. Everyone looked a HOT mess. Justin's curls looked like Rick James after the Chappelle show. Heather looked like Tommy from the Rugrats, pricks of hair sticking out in random places. Courtney's hair was just fucked all the way up. She looked like Chaka Khan after she gained 1 million pounds. But everyone was silenced.

"Well it's nice to see that you all settled that….nicely." Chris said with a chuckle. "Anyway, these are your trainers. Today is your only day of training. I expect good for you all to be good. Now the place you guys are working at, is at a mall that has all of these stores. However, fast food restaurants, yeah um… sorry about your luck *cough cough* Gwen. You are in a different location. But here are your trainers and see ya!" Chris left the room and everyone sat back down in their individual seats.

"Well um, that was unexpected." One of the trainers said moving forward to speak. "My name is Caramel and as you all know, I am one of the trainers and I will be taking away one of you." The guy was dressed in a fucking Speedo thong with suspenders and fake ass monopoly money hanging out of this drawers.

Confessional: Courtney: I thought this was suppose to be professional? What was this guy thinking? I mean seriously, CARAMEL! As a name, this dude is defiantly a stripper or a gay ass lifeguard.

Confessional: Harold: I wonder if that money is real. Hmmm…

Confessional: LeShawna: I don't know what the fuck this guy had on his mind while he was getting dressed but he need to re-think before he come out in public!

"And I am taking, Geoff with me." Caramel said happily. Geoff jumped to his feet with an 'ALRIGHT!' and hugged Bridgette.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Geoff hollered running to Caramel.

Confessional: Bridgette: I don't think this is a very good idea. I think Geoff might like his job a little too much. AND, I'm worried about his mentor, the guy looks like he's more than interested in teaching Geoff how to strip.

Confessional: Noah: Some people just don't have common sense. Why would you be happy to see a gay dude teaching a straight guy how to strip? Oh wait, Geoff's bi… Well forget him. Anyway Caramel is totally HOT! I will go watch him strip any day, I wonder where he works at?

"I don't know if it's me, but I think something is wrong with Geoff." Beth whispers to Lindsay.

"Okay, my name is Earl and I'm here to get Heather." The man said with a plumber's outfit on. He looked like he was going to rock the B.O. runway show tonight. Heather frowned and folded her arms as she got up. Duncan slipped out a laugh.

"Shut it you hairy loser!" Heather snapped walking to the front.

"Excuse me Duty Prom Queen!" Duncan cracked up even more and so did everyone else. With that, another trainer came up, this one a chick.

"Hey you all, I'm Precious and I'm here to get Duncan." She said grinning. "And I'm guessing that's the guy that just got threw laughing. I heard you were quite a jokester."

Duncan smiled brightly and leaped over to stand beside her. Courtney gat angry quick when she noticed his reaction.

"Oh, bye Princess. See you," Duncan paused thinking of the right term, "_tonight._" He elaborated.

Courtney frowned and mouthed 'not tonight'. Duncan did a puppy dog sad face and followed his new mentor out of the room.

After a good 20 minutes, everyone was out and gone to their station at the mall. It was still bright and early meaning hard labor was coming into play very soon.

**A/N: Next chapter I'll go through everyone's job. I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Sorry for the long update. I've been very lazy but been reading a lot. I just finished Vampire Kisses and Marked. But PLEASE REVIEW. I'm starting to think that I'm boring you guys. Give me some ideas that you think will better the story. Thx. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Oh god, I love you all so much. You have me crackin up at some of your reviews. I swear, like some of you have your minds in the gutter. It's not that I don't like to put lemons in my story, it just… wow. My sister reads this! Lol. But I love it. And since you all liked my last chp so much, I decided to update quicker. Yeah I have to work this morning, but you all make me sooooo happy!!! Please Read and Review. Lemons soon!**

**Abercrombie and Fitch**

"Okay LeShawda-"

"LESHAWNA!" I yelled loudly correcting her for the 8th fucking time. "My name is fucking LeShawna! Spelled L-E-S-"

"I really don't care Lesbana. You need to be watching me fold these clothes and stop correcting me every second!" My mentor, Sandy, said rolling her eyes.

_This bitch is two seconds from getting her hair permanently dyed RED!_

Sandy wore an Abercrombie wardrobe with a name tag. She has long blonde hair and a stripper figure. She's a real smartass and very racist. She was folding polo's and placing them neatly on a table. There were A LOT of customers and I felt so out of place. The cologne was really making me angry. How could anyone inhale something like this for so long?

"Okay Shana, now you can fold and I'm going on break. Do not disturb me and if a guest asks a question about a certain item of clothing, I expect you know the answer. Oh! And guests don't like attitude so you BETTER GET RID OF IT!" I opened my mouth wide while she threw her hair in my face and walked off.

"That dumbass bitch does not know who she is messing with!"

Confessional: LeShawna: I am going to HATE working here. Especially with a whore for a fucking trainer! What a dick needin bitch!

**Swim and Pool**

"Okay Mr. DJ, I told you everything you needed to know about being a lifeguard, now we are going to put your skills to the test!" Carrie said giving me a floater and bathe in suit to change it.

"Um, you don't mean I have to get in the water, do you?" I asked nervously.

Confessional: DJ: I know she is NOT serious. Last time I got into water, it wasn't pretty. I saw a hot chick and she was swimming with me and I got hard under water. The closer she swam to the harder I got until finally, I burst. It was the most embarrassing stunt! I got banned from the pool!

"Um, why would I be kidding?" Carrie asked laughing loudly. "Now go change and I will waiting here while I grab you some fake drowners." She walked off talking with little kids and I stood there in silence.

_Oh no_

After I changed into my neon orange swim trunks, Carrie was standing by a lifeguard chair waiting for me with a line of kids. They were all so jumpy and small.

"It's about time, you took long enough." She said pulling me to the deep water.

"Uh, sorry about that, I had a um… incident." We looked at each other and I shyly smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You did NOT!" She yelled throwing my arm down. "GROSS! How could you? It's your first day and you're already starting- ugh! Never mind!." She stomped off and I followed. After we were by the diving board, she stopped to tell me what was up. "Okay. This is your first task, these children are going to jump off the diving board into the deepest part of the water. You are going to rescue each one of them." Then she gave me a floater and put her hands on her hip.

"Uh, the kids can swim, right?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"If they knew how to swim then you would be doing your job for no reason." She responded getting a attitude. "Now I am going to watch. Use everything you learned." She gave me a thumbs up and walked on the other side of the diving board. Now I was in the kids position, I didn't even know if the water was warm or not. I couldn't get in there, I have to get use to the water first. I walked over to a ladder and put my toe in, it was cold and my body temperature didn't like it so I jumped back. And as soon as I did that, a kid jumped into the water and splashed water all over place, screaming as he hit.

I looked over at Carrie and she looked at me like I was suppose to do something. When the kid floated back to the surface, he was screaming out of control begging for help. I wanted to save him so badly but my body wouldn't let me, so I stood there watching him. Carrie didn't like that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET IN THERE AND SAVE THAT POOR KID!" She shouted frowning muttering foul language under her breath. I looked at the kid again who was going crazy and Carrie was pissed. Finally I walked over to the ladder again and dipped my toe into the water, it was still cold. I jumped back again and then I had another bright idea. I grabbed the floater and threw it out to the kid. It landed directly in front of him but he didn't grab on to it. So that made me panic even more.

"Hey KID! GRAB THE FLOAT IN FRONT OF YOU!" I shouted pointing to the object. That's when Carrie was making her way towards me to give me the business, that was not good. The kid suddenly stopped squirming in the water and looked at me in stupidity.

"YOU'RE RETARDED! CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS DROWNING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU DUMB FUCK!" The kid swam into the shallow end of the pool and I felt hot breath on my neck. I turned around to find Carrie fierce with red eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!!" She shouted spitting in my face.

I shrugged. "You heard him curse too? Yeah that was the funniest thing. I think he was playing a trick on me because he swam-"

"NOT THAT YOU GIRLIE BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUMP IN THERE IN SAVE HIS ASS!" She asked.

"Uh, because… uh.. My body wouldn't let me." I answered feeling embarrasses.

"BECAUSE YOUR BODY WOULDN'T LET YOU! WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR BODY GETTING USE TO THE WATER!" Quickly, she pushed us into the water and started to beat me underwater! Bubbles were fuming from her mouth, I could tell she was cursing. I knew the rest of my day was going to go by really crappy.

**In a large green trunk, riding passenger.**

"There is NO WAY I am getting my fresh manicure jacked up over this pathetic job! AND Why is your name EARL! That's a perfect name for this sloppy job and you definitely have the body!" I said angry as the smell of shit filled my nostrils.

"Calm down Heather, everything will be okay once you understand what's going on." Earl said pulling into a neighborhood. "Okay, we are in Kent Heights, all we have to do is throw the trash in the back." He left the motor running as we exit the truck. I walked to the back with him and watched as he pressed a button to open the trash collector. It spelled AWFUL!

"GROSS! Close that thing back up! I'll smell like it ALL DAY!" I re-pressed the button but Earl smacked my hand away and re-pressed the button.

"Ya know, we aren't going to get anywhere as long as you keep playing games. We need to be back at the factory in 45 minutes. This suburb will take at least 30. It's very big and if we continue at this pace, we will both get our throats cut out." Earl picked up a sack of trash and threw it in the back. There were four of them and then he waited for me to get one.

Confessional: Heather: If that JERK, thinks I am touching that, he must be crazy!

"You know what, forget it. I can see that you are too… much of a girlie girl to get your hands dirty. Sorry if this job is too hard for you." He said throwing the rest of the trash in the back. "I guess Chris was right, you're just another spoiled bitch." He got back into the vehicle and I stood there is shock. I couldn't believe he just called me that, AND CHRIS TOLD HIM I WAS THAT! NOW I WAS ANGRY! I ran to my seat and slammed the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY! THAT I'M TOO GOOD FOR MY OWN GOOD??" I asked as he got out of the truck to another house, this one just had one so he was back in no time.

"Well yeah. And you're bitching like crazy. I have enough stress on my shoulders and your nagging isn't helping me. You women always have to chew out a guy for doing what's right. Why can't you just accept what you do and be proud. At least you're making money!" He slammed the door and as he was opening the trash collector, I grabbed three bags and threw them in the back.

"By the way, I may be a chick, but I can do anything with motivation!" I stomped to the next house and he smirked.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He pulled up to the next house and we continued to work.

**The FLEXible Gym**

I was tired of listening to the bullshit my trainer was saying about meditating and shit. It's not my style. Tyler had a way cooler job just watching instructor and doing the things he was doing. We worked at the same place but did different job, for now at least.

"Um Ezekiel, are you paying attention?" Maggie asked stretching.

"Huh?" I asked caught off guard.

"Now look Ezekiel, I have demonstrated the same move for the past 15 minutes. I don't know how else to explain it to you. I'm trying to show you the daily routine your class will do but you aren't paying much attention. Slacking is not a very good first impression." Maggie walked over and grabbed a mat for me.

"Yeah ok. So what? I'm kinda slow. I'll get the hang of it sooner or later." I answered.

"Um no, you will learn your routine today. You have a class tomorrow scheduled at 7:30 and-"

"7 FUCKING 30! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I must be doing this Yoga shit in my dreams because there is NO WAY I will be here that fucking early!" I yelled at Maggie. She was pissed the moment she heard the first curse word slip through my lips and grabbed my neck.

"LISTEN YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! YOU ARE GOING TO BE HERE! AND IF YOU ARE NOT, YOU ARE FIRED! YOU WILL LEARN THIS ROUTINE IN THE NEXT HOUR OR YOU WILL BE FIRED! YOU WILL NOT GET PAID AND I WILL MAKE YOU LOOK STUPID! DO NOT TEST ME!" She threw my back and I hit the wall. I was scared now. "NOW GO CHANGE INTO THAT SHIT I GAVE YOU AND BE BACK IN IN EXACTLY 3 MINUTES!" I ran to the bathroom the second she said change. I was back in 30 seconds with my faggot ass wrestling spandex jumpsuit. My nuts couldn't breath worth shit!

"GREAT! I'm glad we had an understanding." She said as she turned some workout music on. "Now get on over here and lets get moving." She smiled. I walked near her again and looked very frightened. I wasn't going to get on her bad side again. She was going to strangle me!

**Working my muscles**

From where I was standing, it looked as if Ezekiel lost his manhood. H went from leaning against the wall to being thrown against it and standing as firm as ever. I guess the woman put him in his place. My trainer, Greg, was kind but had a body like a builder. He had to take steroids.

"You got that?" He asked getting off the treadmill.

"Yeah I got it. So who will I be training?" I asked.

"Well we are going to start with women first. Most of them run unless a manly comes in, then you'll have to work with her. And remember, you want to please the people. I'm giving you three people for now but there's a guest coming in soon that was mine but I'm going to give her to you. You should be able to make her happy." Greg said walking away.

"Why do I get women when I'm guy?" I asked feeling uneasy.

"Because, I heard from Chris that you aren't the most athletic. So why not start you with people on your level." He answered. I didn't know if that was an insult or not but I shrugged it off.

"So what do you exactly mean by 'on my level'." I asked confused, I had to know.

"Uh, I mean worthless, crappy, tall for nothing. Ya know, pathetic, mediocre." He answered. "Now enough with the questions get to work."

Confessional: Tyler: Uh, I'm worthless. Something tells me that's not a good thing but I guess training the same people won't be an issue.

**Applebee's **

"Um, do you mind showing me that technique again? I keep forgetting." I asked grimly. Precious was one HOT ASS CHICK! She was tan skinned like Courtney but with black hair with red and pink highlights. She had piercing just like me and a bubbly personality. She was also funny. I've been hitting on her for the past few hours. She bent over and picked up another tray and I watched closely.

"Okay, you get a tray from here and wash it in the sink. Dry it off and put your orders on it and take it out to the table. Now you want to be as quick as possible. You don't want Lindsay to get angry with you. She has the power to fire you." Precious said looking into my eyes. Her voice sounded like musical instruments. I lusted for her.

"Lindsay? Please, she should be the one doing this shit. I should be the one bossing her dumbass around." I said laughing. Precious hit my arm gently and shook her head.

"You are so out of place. Now let's go get your uniform and start working." Precious said leading the way. I followed closely behind, fighting my arm not to put it around her, but it was so damn hard.

Once we were in a room alone, she turned around in my face suddenly. Her face only inches from mine. Her breath was even intoxicating. "Okay, your uniform is in that dressing room over there. Please change and I'm going to change out here." She then got closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Please, _Don't_ try anything funny." Then she smirked and pushed me.

Confessional: Duncan: it's obvious to tell when a chick digs you. Precious and totally into me. She wants me to see her sexy figure and wants me to touch her. She keeps on, maybe I just will. HAHAHAHA

I walked into the dressing room and jumped out of my clothes, snatched up my uniform. It was some cargo shorts with a white polo and name tag. It was not my style at all!

"You gotta be joking!" I said aloud. I heard Precious giggle. I peeped outside of the dressing room and saw Precious pulling up her tan mini skirt. I saw her pink thong though and her smooth ass. That's when she turned around.

"Didn't I tell you not to try anything funny?" She started to walk to my dressing room and come inside. "You think this is a game?" She was unbuttoning her top and I saw her matching lace pink bra. I was getting turned on so badly. Then she stopped and made a puppy dog face. "Too bad you have a girl. We would have so much fun together." She ran out my dressing room and put on the rest of her uniform while I tried to pull my shorts up over my ding dong.

After that hot moment, we exit to the restaurant and Lindsay was seating people at he front. "There you go. You can take care of those people. I'll be with you so don't worry." We walked over to the table and I took their orders.

**Seating People**

This job wasn't too bad. Probably the easiest. All I had to do was walk around and make sure everyone is on task and seat guests that enter the restaurant. I screwed up two families so far. Seating one at the bar. I felt kind of stupid because their wasn't enough seats and they had children. I didn't know it was a bar though. There wasn't a sign that said 'bar seats only'. But I think I'm doing ok.

"Hi, how are you two today?" I asked a couple. They had a young child with them.

"We are fine thank you. Do you mind getting us a booth please?" The woman asked. I stared at her confused.

_A booth?_

Confessional: Lindsay: I don't know if this woman is serious or not. But she wants to sit in a booth? I don't see any booths in here. She must be going crazy if she thinks one of those carnival games are in here.

"Um ma'am we don't have those here." I responded confused. She frowned.

"Yes you do dear. They are all around the outside of the restaurant." She responded.

"Actually those are tables with padded seats." I corrected her then I saw the child pull on his mommy's sleeve.

"Mommy, is she retarded?" He asked. I couldn't believe he just asked her that.

"No dear, she's blonde. Just a little slow but she'll be okay." She responded to her baby.

Duncan happened to walk past me with Precious at his side. I grabbed his arm. "HELP! What is a booth?" I asked. He gave me a stupid look then laughed.

"Gee Lindsay, I don't know. Why don't you ask someone else." Duncan answered laughing evilly away.

"LOOK MA'AM! May I please have a seat at a booth!?" She asked again, this time more fierce.

"Yes you may, I'm sorry. I'm new. Today is my first day." I responded getting menu's and silverware. "Follow me." The family walked behind me as I tried to find a booth. I passed another worker and pulled them aside. "What's a booth?" I asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" She asked frowning.

"YEAH! These people want a booth to sit in and last time I checked, we work at a restaurant, not a fair." She too burst out in laughter and pointed to a table with cushioned seats. "That's a booth?"

"DUH! What else would it be called? A table with cushioned seats?" She laughed again. "No. no. Or a table with padded seats." I nervously laughed back feeling uneasy.

"Okay you guys. Sorry about that. Your waiter will be here to take you orders. Have a nice day." I showed them their booth and the woman was angry, muttering strong vocab to her husband. I just wanted to go home.

**XXX Store**

After having the long uncomfortable conversation with my supervisor, I was able to breath. I'm on break for 30 minutes. He's been showing me A LOT. I didn't know masturbation was actually so much hard work. Not only do I have to explain it to my clients but I have to even show them. I cried when he told me that. Do you know how uncomfortable that would be? He said I had to show them how to jack off with or without some type of lubrication for guys, demonstrate it, and how to use a condom etcetera. It was so embarrassing. He said he's going to come and ask me some survey questions, suggesting what age group I should work with.

"Hey buddy, you alright there?" Tom asked with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"I'm still holding on." I answered.

"Good, then that means you are ready for the survey." He put the clipboard down and immediately asked away.

"How old were you when you first experienced you getting hard?" I sighed.

"I believe I was 9 years old." I answered.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"I was 15 years old."

"How old were you when you first started to masturbate?"

"Ugh, are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"These are personal questions, my sex life. Why do you care?"

"Well this is your job sir. You signed up for it and I expect you to deal with it. Now answer the Question."

"FINE! I was.. I was.. I haven't.. ugh I was 9 years old." I finally concluded.

"NINE! Wow, that's pretty sad." Tom answered.

"WELL YOU WANTED TO KNOW SO BAD!" I snapped.

"How often do you masturbate?"

"How about we skip the questions for today? I mean we both feel ridiculous, two guys-"

"No! We are doing this now. Please answer."

"I don't do it very often." I answered. "Not ever since I've been.. Uh.. Gay."

"HA! I guess not. You can get other guys to do it for yah!"

"SHUT IT! It's not like I'm straight and can get a girl like that!"

"Well sorry for you. I'm guessing you haven't had any in a while." He laughed. This bitch thought that shit was funny!

"That's not funny! And it's not always about sex!"

"Well technically it isn't sex for you because you're a fag. It would be called oral, or anal." My trainer said getting a attitude. "69 for short."

Confessional: Noah: This is NOT working out! I am getting so pissed! This guy thinks being gay is a joke! Well he needs to know that I'm still a person and have feelings!

"Well your results aren't the greatest but it's normal I guess. I'll pair you up with some teen boys. They are all 16 and you'll have some each day of the week. Tomorrow you will come in and have your first sessions. You will do them in private rooms. The tutoring should last under an hour per person. I think you'll do okay. Now what we are going to do now is watch some videos of sex. I will explain everything in detail so that you know what's going on just in case of a question tomorrow." Tom raised from his seat and signaled me to follow. I had another couple of hours of THIS!

**A/N: This is just part one of the jobs. You all do not understand how many characters I have to go through! I still have 11 to go and the rest will be up if I get 5 reviews or more tomorrow. But Review please. They always crack me up XD!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: OMG YOU ALL I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. School just started back today and I've been crazy busy. This chapter is a little sloppy but I hope you all enjoy what I have anyways. It's very long but enjoyable. I've lost some of my humor but I've been thinking of writing another story.. Very dramatic but funny as hell. If you want another funny story by me, just review and tell me. But enough of my blab, READ AND REVIEW THIS SHIT!! XD**

**Photo-shop**

"So what I do everyday is spy on random people and take pictures of them to embarrass them on Miami television?" I asked trying to get to the bottom line.

"No no no Cody. Of course not. We aren't going to embarrass them, we are going to bring out the truth. You know.. Because some people are too scared to do it themselves. We're just going to give em a…. boost, if you will." Timothy said sitting with one leg over the other in his big office chair.

"Wow, it seems a little odd. You know? I think people should come out of the closet when they're ready-"

"NO CODY! DAMMIT!"

"I thought I was a photographer, not a stalker TMZ wanna be!" I snapped.

"Cody, haven't you learned anything? You know what, I think you need to think it over tonight. I'll let you go home early if you come back bright and early ready to snap anything in sight that looks funny. Kay?" My manager asked.

"Whatever." I stood from my seat and started to head out of the door. I had to think of some way to make Gwen jealous of my job. She'll crawl into my arms and let go of Trent in a heart beat. Gwen will finally be all mine!

**CHICKen Strip**

"Now, I've taught you almost every basic move there is to stripping boo." My trainer Caramel said in his thong. "Now the last thing we need, is your garment boo!"

Confessional: Geoff: Yeah this guy has been calling me that since we've started. He keeps touching me weird too. It's not like the guys not hot because he totally is but… not in what he's wearing.

"Um, ok." I simply replied following my leader.

"So do you have any questions. You know like, do men ever come on to you or do men ever touch you the wrong way or do men get drunk and pay to have sex with you?" Caramel asked still leading me to the dressing room.

"Uh, no but I do have to ask why you said guys and only guys. I mean, don't girls come here too?!" I asked confused.

"Boo," Caramel paused to turn around in my face. His breath sliding between my lips. "If ladies came here, they would try to steal what is ours." Caramel did this gay ass Katt Williams laugh. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"So is this a dude's club?" I asked.

"DUH! I mean I don't technically call myself a dude because I don't have emotions like one. I mean c'mon! Does caramel sound anything like a guy name." Caramel did this wicked gay ass White Chicks laugh again. I don't think Bridge would be too happy to hear about my job though. Then caramel opened a door into a tiny dressing room. It had mirrors and desks all over.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I know boo! Isn't it beautiful! We don't have a gig until tomorrow night. It's gonna be so AWESOME! Plus you can meet everyone else. But in here you get dressed, put on makeup and look super sexy for customers!" Caramel reminded of that old guy off Family Guy who was a child molester. He talked liked him, but didn't look like him or walk like him. It was wayyy worse.

"But what do I wear?" I asked skeptical.

"WHY BOO!!! Look!" Caramel pointed to a man thong. It was cheetah print with lace around the hem. I jumped in excitement.

"WHOA! This is SO COOL! Bridgette would kill me if she saw me in one of these things!" I hollered.

"GREAT! Well slip it on and met me on the pole!" Caramel did this finger by finger bye wave and slammed the door shut. Lord only knew what I was in for.

**Surf the nets**

"Yeah I thought I was going to be teaching little kids to surf.." I asked halfheartingly. I was extremely disappointed after my mentor said I am just helping kids find cool websites to play with on the computers. I was in the same library Harold was in. He was getting yelled at so much by his trainer. I was trying to figure out who was being more of a dick, mine or his.

"Well get the hell over it. Like seriously. You're trippin for no reason." My gay ass mentor said rolling his neck. For a second, I saw LeShawna.

"My bad, geez chill." I said starting to walk around to watch the kids .

"Goodie. I'm glad you see it my way. Now get to work and shut the fuck up." Tawny, my faggot mentor, took off switching. I watched and heard a few 9 year olds laughing at the guy. I giggled a little myself.

"Hey miss." One of the little boys tugged on my swim shorts.

"Huh?" I answered looking down.

"Is something wrong with him?" He asked looking worried. I smirked and his friend or big brother hit him in his shoulder.

"HEY! That's rude! Mama taught you better than that Sean!" The big boy said.

"OUCH!" The little boy named Sean shouted. I covered his mouth quickly.

"Wow, first day on the job and you all are already trying to get me fired." I giggled under my breath.

"He's really sorry Midget. He didn't mean to." Midget? Where the hell did he-? TAWNY!

"Um.. What did you just call me?" I asked trying to hold back my fist.

"I called you Midget. That's your name right? Terrance said it was." The bigger boy answered. Who the hell was Terrance?

"Who's Terrance? And my name is BRIDGETTE! Not Midget." I said and asked bending down to chat with the children.

"Terrance is that guy you were just speaking with."

"Yeah the faggot." A mixed 13 year old looking kid chirped in.

"That's not very nice and his name is Tawny." I said patting the 13 yr. olds back.

"So what! What the hell that gay ass fuck gon do?"

"AWWWW Bruh Bruh he said a bad word." Sean said with his hands over his mouth. I looked at the 13 year old slyly and signaled him to come talk to me in private.

"What girl?" The boy asked.

"What girl? That's how you approach an adult! How rude! You know what you just-"

"-Save it, you aren't nothing but a few years older than me. I may look like I'm 7 but I'm really 16. I can say whatever I want and do whatever I want and let me tell you somethin ma, that dude does NOT like you."

"Um DUH! You think I haven't noticed! I just-"

"-Need to chill. Fuck et fool. He get on my nerves always walking around over here talkin all crazy about some dude he miss. It's fucked up. But ima give you some hints." The light skinned boy got closer to me and hopped to his tippy toes to whisper in my ear. "He's been talking about you like a dog and when you find out why, you gon be one sad ass bitch." I pushed the boy back.

"Get back to your seat NOW! What would you know! You're only 9!" I shouted as he walked away.

"I'm telling you girl, listen to et fool!" And the minute the boy sat back down, I hid to find Terrance.. I mean Tawny.. WHATEVER THE HELL HIS NAME WAS! It was on, mission possible!

**Cut and Trim Hair salon**

"Now I'm not going to give you a specific label yet because I don't even think you can do hair." Deon said for the third time getting smart. I was getting tired of her bitchy attitude! She reminded me so much of Courtney. So I changed the subject.

"You know, you're the first chick to ever NOT have goo goo eyes over me. It's kind of depressing." I said smoothly in Deon's ear. She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Listen! _Justin _I don't have time for games. We all come here for one thing and one thing only.."

"To get our 'hair laid'." I finished her sentence and winked at her. Deon looked furious and pulled me into a corner. "Getting horny are we?" I started to take off my shirt but she grabbed my wrists in rejection.

"You may be a pretty boy, but your stupidity doesn't fool me! Now I may be your trainer but that doesn't mean you hit on me! We are professional here and if you can't be that, then you _**don't **_belong!" Dean let go of my wrists and fixed herself up before going back out into the salon. I followed her lead.

"I'm putting you on hair washing duty. It's not hard. All you do is wash hair with shampoo and make conversation with your client. Nothing too hard.. Right?" Deon asked me giving me a vest to wear as my uniform.

"I guess." I answered snatching away the ugly thing. She put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth wide. "What? You want something else? I would give it to you, but we're in public." I said. Deon punched my shoulder and I almost cried. I hadn't been hit before.

"God, you are such a bitch!" Deon pointed to the washing bowl and walked back to her desk.

**Farmers**

"Omg Sadie I am so not putting my hand on that shovel!" Katie cried in rejection. Katie couldn't believe Sadie and her were doing this crap! LITERALLY! Bob told them to shovel poo out of stables and other places into wheel barrels.

"YOU'RE NOT! THEN WHO IS!!" Sadie shouted with her swimming goggles on and nose pincher.

"NOT ME!!" Katie yelled.

"Why are you changing your mind?!! UGH! This is why we can't ever work together! YOU NEVER DO YOUR PART!"

"Wait a minute! Are you trying to SAY that I WAS GOING TO DO IT!!" Katie asked in disbelief.

"DUH! I WOULDN'T! I JUST GOT A FRESH MANICURE BEFORE I CAME!!! You on the other hand… well… you're fit for the job.." Sadie said.

"You know what! I think you should hop into one of those pig pins and roll in the mud like one!" I yelled throwing my gloves off. "AND YOU SAID I'M FIT FOR THE JOB! PLEASE! You out-weigh it!" Sadie jumped at that harsh joke and stepped closer to Katie.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!!" Sadie shouted ripping her goggles off. "Well you can eat pig slop because you need to eat like one! You anorexic whore!"

"SADIE!!" Katie screamed getting in her face. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST CALLED ME ANOREXIC! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME! BE MY SIZE, EAT WHAT I EAT AND EVERYTHING-"

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU ARE A LIVE ASS BITCH WHO SUCKS DICK FOR A QUARTER!"

"WELL AT LEAST I MAKE SOME SORT OF CHANGE UNLIKE YOUR FATASS! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A COUPON AFTER SOMEONE SLEEPS WITH YOU!!" Katie and Sadie were at each others throat.

"OMG KATIE!" Sadie shouted. "THAT THE MEANEST THING YOU HAVE EVER SAID TO ME!" Sadie cries loudly and pushes the wheel barrel beside her into Katie's legs which cause her to fall back into pig shit. Katie starts to cry.

"GROSSS!!" Katie cried.

"That's what you get for ruining our friendship! WE ARE SO NOT BFFFL's!" Sadie those her nose pincher at Katie and stomps out of the barn. Katie's dumbass remains in the shit waiting her help to seek her.

**McDonald's**

Just as I thought training was going to be terrible, I never thought stomach cramps would be worse. I'm trying to pay attention and take orders in the drive thru but my stomach won't let me.

"Hey sweetie, I know lunch hour was a beat down but I really need you to suck it up. Are you sure you're okay?" My trainer, Candy, asked.

"Um, yeah I think I can manage. I get off in an hour so it's not a big deal." I answered back trying to sound tough. But she could see through my pain.

"Look I can do this by myself if you can't handle it. I'll just tell the manager." She suggested but I grabbed her arm in rejection.

"No. Really, I'm alright." I said standing straight up so I wasn't hunched anymore.

"Okay. Oh look! More cars! Do what you do best girlfriend!" Candy tickled me a little but it made me jump and my stomach definitely didn't approve. Then it just came out, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

**Black AND white**

"You need to vogue Senor Trent. Not this 'I'm in a fake box thing'." Mark said demonstrating for the 15th time.

"Like this." I did a robotic move with my hands around my face and the fool still didn't like it.

"You know what. Forget it! You're pathetic! You can't even move your arms in the right direction! Shoo! Get away from me for the rest of the day! Go home!" Mark hollered walking away in disgust. Finally I WAS FREE. "BUT PRACTICE!!" Or not.

Training how to do mime work was crappy today. At least I didn't have to see any of the make-up or put any on. I couldn't wait to tell Gwen what happened! I really miss her and I wonder what she has been up to. Then something in my pocket vibrates. It's my phone. The number looks familiar but I can't understand who and why someone would call me from it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Trent?" A lady asked very politely.

"Yeah why? Who is this?" I asked calmly.

"Hello Mr. Trent. I am Mariah and I have some good and bad news, depending on your reaction." She said.

_Mariah that sounds familiar too. _

"Um okay." I answered back. "What can I do for yah!?"

"You remember how Gwen was in the hospital not too long ago with a sore back and stomach pains?" Mariah asked sadly.

That's when I started to get nervous. REAL NERVOUS! I couldn't imagine what the doctors found out now! It would kill me!

"Oh god! YOU NEED TO TELL ME NOW! PLEASE NOW!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" I started to run to catch a cab to the hospital.

"Okay well, we also discovered something else today when she was rushed in from her job-"

"WHAT! SHE'S IN THERE NOW!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! SHE JUST GOT OUT LIKE A FEW DAYS AGO. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NOW!!!!!!!" I shouted pulling out a 50 for the Spanish speaking cab driver. "TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" The cab driver kept yelling "Bastado and Puto like I knew what the hell that meant. Finally he pulled into traffic getting the finger from other drivers he cut off.

"Okay Trent, this is not what I wanted to happen. Calm down, everything is okay. Gwen is fine, she's just, throwing up A LOT! But I promise everything will be fine once-"

"DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING IS FINE! THAT'S BULLSHIT! HOSPITAL'S ALWAYS GIVE BAD NEWS! ESPECIALLY FROM YOU ALL BECAUSE IT'S LIKE A FUCKING ADDICTION!! WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"I can see that this isn't going to go as planned. Look, just come to the hospital and we will-" I hung up the phone. I didn't want to hear what else she had to say. I had one goal in mind, one mission. To see Gwen.

*************************

Once in the cold hospital, I ran. And when I say ran, I RAN! I went to the front desk and hollered at the faggot guy who was sitting there.

"I NEED TO SEE GWEN!!" I hollered.

"Sir, does it appear that she is in here?" The gay ass front counter man asked moving his hands around like a normal fag does.

"MAN I DON'T CARE SHE'S THROWING UP AND NOT FEELING WELL!! I NEED TO SEE HER!!!" I shouted even louder.

"Well lets see, we are in a hospital dumb fuck, every patient here is fucking ill. That's was a hospital is made for! Now if you would please be patient, I will go get information on your girlfriend. Go have a seat in the waiting area." The gay dude, Ruben, said getting out of his seat.

I sat in the waiting area and tried to think logic. But instead I called someone else, someone smart…

**Library**

"WHAT! I can't tell you that right now. I'm in a library sorting books, I get off in ten." I said quietly trying to hide between shelves so that Barbara cannot see me. She specifically said 'no cell phones or talking loudly'. But Trent yelling through the phone was causing me a headache.

"DUDE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! First Mariah said she was throwing up and having terrible back and stomach pains and.. Holy shit dude… it cannot be!"

Just as I was getting a book to look up the side effects, I knew exactly what was happening. "Trent, she's pregnant!"

"OH NO!!!" He cried. "I'm too young to be a father! I can't have a child now!! I'm only 18 years old! How am I going to do this if I can't even take care of myself-"

"Trent calm down. GOSH! You're yelling so loudly through my phone that I might get-"

"What are you doing?" a female voice asked behind me looking over me shoulder.

"Fired." I finished my sentence and closed my phone, trying to hide it from Barbara. "I'm.. sorting books."

"No, I believe you were just on your way out. YOU'RE FIRED!" She shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. My glasses flew off my face and broke against the wall. "Now leave and don't come back here!" She had guards ready to kick me out. Before I knew it, I was in a cab on my way to the house.

**New Patient**

"Um Ms. Mariah, am I suppose to watch my roommate throw up excessively or give her _something_ to make her feel better?" I asked standing outside of the bathroom.

"Beth, I am trying to think of a way to make Trent feel better about this situation. Your talking isn't helping me." Mariah answered frowning. "I cannot let him back here and as much as Gwen begs to see him, I can't allow that either. Not since that night… The night when I first met Trent."

I frowned in confusion. "What does you meeting Trent have to do with Gwen's pregnancy? She's feeling awful and you're too busy thinking about him than-"

"QUIET HOT MESS! I'm thinking of a plan and I think I got it. You are going to be in on it so you better do what's right OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT!" I challenged!

"You're fired." She answered grimly.

**Mental Help**

"Ms. Courtney, I am so glad you are enjoying yourself." Ms. Kate said placing a hand on my shoulder. I was watching a little girl nap. "It's not very often when volunteers want to help out those in need. It really means a lot." I wasn't the most excited about my job but it did teach me a lot of things that characterize myself. The doctors were very nice and I saw Beth a few times on another floor. It felt good helping out and for some reason, I didn't want to go home.

"I know, and that's why I want to be here." I responded. Okay yeah I know I cried about it at first, but who knew how things could run so smoothly in here. It was a laid back job that did require lots of patience and that is what might kill me.

"Well Ms. Courtney, you may go home for the day. We are very glad to have you and I will see you tomorrow morning at 6." Ms. Kate hugged me as I rose from my seat.

"Thank you." I gathered my belongings and headed to the elevator. As I waited for the elevator to take me to the first floor, I thought. _There was this one little boy, his name is Thomas. He suffers from Attention- Deficit/ Hyperactivity. He loves to tell stories and can't stay still. My job was to watch him closely and talk to him. He was very sweet and funny. And for a 9 year old, he knew a lot. And boy do I mean A LOT. He told me about-_

"MOVE OVER!" Another nurse enters the elevator on the 5th floor. She looks oddly familiar but I couldn't point it out.

"Excuse you." I said pressing the first floor button.

"HEY!" She slapped my hand. "I'm going to the 4th floor! You aren't the only person going places."

And the way she was dressed, she was damn right. "Look honey, I don't care! I'm trying to get home to rest! I have issues to handle just as much as you do!"

"WELL! I have a patient in child labor and her boyfriend is going crazy! I swear, he's so lucky I didn't make him mine that night we spent together at the club!" The bitch yelled out.

"Whatever." I responded. When the numbers above our heads flashed 3, the drama trick got off. I watched behind her and I noticed a white guy with black hair and green shirt. The elevator door closed smoothly back and continued to travel to the 1st floor but then I realized who was sitting in the chair on the 3rd floor and immediately fought the elevator to take me back up.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS!! IT WAS BEEN A HELL OF A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED! I am sooooooo sorry. But I'm back and high school work is already kickin my ass. But it's all good. Well here goes another chapter. OH! And I'll give you guys a heads up on what's going on, since I haven't been here in WEEKS. But review PPLS!!**

Last chapter:

Cody started his first day as a 'photographer'. Learning that he was going to be really be taking snapshots of random people and making fun of them didn't really perk him up for what he thought he was in for.

Geoff, however, found a place that he can call 'home'. He is a male exotic dancer showin off everything from ass to chest to nuts. Lol. But what does Bridgette think of this?

She, on the other hand, has a job with teens and kids helping them find things to do online. But she isn't focused on the children, she wants to find out way Tawny doesn't like her. Her mission is set and her focus is on.

Meanwhile, Justin, working at one of the hottest hair salons in Miami, isn't as focused on doing hair, rather doing his mentor in the back room. He tries to put the moves on her so he can get out of his job, but that doesn't cross Deon's sharpness. Justin can't fool her. Katie and Sadie whine about cleaning pins in a barn and have another one of their dramatic stupid fights. They both clown the hell out of each other but Katie wins this match with the coupon joke. HILARIOUS and pretty damn sad if you ask me..

Trent and Gwen start another couple downturn when Trent hears his woman is Prego. He does these Edward Cullen stunts to get to his girl and see what's happening but the nurse, Mariah is stalling. Why? DUH she wants Trent all to herself. (BTW!! PPL.. Gwen is NOT in labor! She isn't even fully 9 months! JEEZ! It's only been like a 4 days or so… gawd. Lol)

Beth, used as the scapegoat for Mariah, is her assistant. She is watching over Gwen and doesn't like the way Mariah is acting. Gwen is in terrible condition but Mariah doesn't give a fuck! She just wants to suck Trent up before someone else does.

As Courtney is leaving her job as a mental helper, Mariah's selfish ass jumps on the elevator to join her. After their brief argument, she finally hops off but when Courtney discovers who is in the waiting area, it sends chills to her. She must turn back.

What will happen this time guys?

Will Cody actually grow a dick to outshine his job?

Will Geoff 'swallow' his mentor before the day is over with?

Will Bridgette be pleased with Geoff's job or nag more about his gayness?

Will Justin finally get laid?

Will Katie and Sadie grow the fuck up and forgive each other once again?

Will Trent and Gwen be looking forward to a child????

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!

You'll know…. Either tonight or tomorrow…


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Kinda tricked you guys but ummm… sorry lol. Enjoy. This is the REAL chapter.. =) REVIEW!!**

Courtney presses the 4 button like 6 thousands. _C'mon you son of a bitch! I'm trying to get somewhere!_

When the elevator isn't confused anymore, it makes it way back up to the 4th floor. When the door opens, Courtney forces her impatient ass through the barely opened doors. As soon as she notices that bitch in the elevator whispering something to Trent, she stomps over to see what's wrong.

"Trent!" Courtney yells loud enough for the waiting room to hear. Everyone jumps and Mariah stops whispering to Trent immediately. She moves to the front of him and I sit where she was, taking her spot.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" Mariah said with her hands on her hips. "And didn't I just see you! You were going to the 1st floor!"

"Shut up bitch! Did I ask you! I can go any where I fucking want and evidently," Courtney paused looking at the hot mess nurse up and down, "so can you." Trent remained silent and depressed. Courtney studied his sadness and quickly looked at the nurse.

"What's wrong with him!?" Courtney asked angry.

"None of your business! This case is confidential! And it doesn't involve YOU!" The nurse pushed Courtney over and took her seat next to Trent again. Rubbing his back and soothing him.

"Why are you touching him?" Courtney asked confused.

"He needs comfort. He's been very worried. And you know, your presence isn't helping." Mariah commented back. I looked her up and down.

"I'm going to say a quick prayer for you ugly ass. Before my blackness come out and be ready to kick yo ass!" Courtney closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"_Lord, I am gathered here this day with the ugliest damn bitch I have ever seen to cross your holy land. I am asking you father, to save this heifer before she ends up in a place she don't wanna go to. I am also asking you to forgive my swearing with your name… I just need to help this bitch so I can calm down and get out. Amen."_

The nurse stood there after Courtney opened her eyes and frowned. "That was so fake." Mariah turned around continued to comfort Trent. Courtney got tired of the delay so she jumped to Trent's face and looked him dead in the eye.

"You have two seconds to tell me what the hell is wrong. Or I am walking my ass out of this hospital. One, Tw-"

"Gwen is pregnant." Trent answered with no happiness. He slumped down into his chair and Courtney stood up confused.

"What!" Courtney asked.

"You heard me, Gwen is pregnant, and it's all my fault!" Trent said shaking his head. Courtney threw her hands against her forehead.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Courtney fake laughed and rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do?"

"To hell if I know! I can't even take full care of myself. I'm only 18. Do you know how pissed my parents are going to be!" Trent threw his arms in the air and shook his head again. "But I'm more worried about Gwen. She's in there throwing up everything.. Maybe even out relationship. And she can't leave me. I wouldn't be the dude I am now if it wasn't for her. I love her."

Mariah didn't like the way he was talking about Gwen. She quickly thought of a way to change his mind.

"Well you know Trent, she can always get an abortion. You know.. Get the fetus taken out before it's born and-"

"Absolutely NOT!" Trent yelled with rage. Nobody ever thought Trent had the big enough penis to have anger like that. But today he did. "I wouldn't kill a child if it was the last thing on this planet to eat off of. It's the worst thing you can do."

"Well.. You can always find another girlfriend. Someone who is beautiful, comforting, nice and mellow. Will always be there for you, shares the same characteristics as you.. You know, someone special." Mariah hugged Trent but he still seemed quite upset.

"Yeah, that sounds soothing." Courtney said. Then she thought thoroughly about what Mariah said. This bitch was talking about herself! "Hold up! Mariah you just described your-"

"So Trent, why don't you go home and think about everything I said? Come back tomorrow and everything will be okay." Mariah suggested cutting Courtney off. Courtney was pissed. Mariah was trying to get with Trent while Gwen was suffering severe stomach cramps. Then her phone rang. She turned around to answer.

"Hello!" Courtney yelled.

"Princess, where the hell are you and when are you coming home!" Duncan asked impatient.

"I'm at the hospital still. You will not believe what news I have for you guys." Courtney whispered to Duncan.

"What's that?" Duncan asked.

"Gwen is Pregnant!" Courtney shouted loudly. Everyone in the office looked at her like she had a problem. Courtney rolled her eyes and resumed her conversation. Duncan was silenced.

"Duncan? You there?"

"Yeah. So when are you coming home?" Duncan asked completely dodging the facts.

"When am I coming HOME!" Courtney yelled in anger. "Did you just hear what I said! Gwen is fucking pregnant! As in having a baby in 9 months!"

"Oh… you're serious.." Duncan said. Courtney rolled her eyes. Then their was a brief silence. Out of nowhere a loud laugh is heard on the opposite side of the phone.

"You think that is funny!" Courtney yelled in a whisper.

"No, but I'm glad it ain't me or you. So when are you coming home?" Duncan asked again. Courtney slammed her phone shut and threw it in her purse. When she turned around Trent and Mariah were gone.

_**BACK AT THE HOUSE:::**_

"So how did your job go today?" LeShawna asked Lindsay taking some roast beef out of the oven. The aroma filled the kitchen and DJ ran in quickly to see what it was.

"Wow LeShawna, that smells good." DJ said licking his lips.

"Thanks but you gon have to get the hell out of here so I can finish." LeShawna said getting some seasoning out of the cabinet.

"Why do I have to get out?" DJ asked stepping closer to the meat. LeShawna walked to the fridge to get out the doubled eggs she made. While her back was turned DJ snuck a bite in and twitched. He pulled some of his mama's spice out of his pocket and almost started to shake it on until LeShawna smacked him sideways.

"BOY! Didn't I tell you to get yo home economics ass out of this kitchen!" DJ ran out and back into the chill room. The guys were being immature once again but they were smoking weed and getting high. Which were making them worse, especially Duncan and Geoff.

"Guys I swear!" Noah said making some pasta salad. "They are so annoying. Especially Duncan. He's a big baby!"

"HEY SHUT IT SWEET STUFF! You worry about your dick sucking lessons and let guys be guys." Duncan said laughing loud as hell. Everyone in the house died laughing at Duncan's 'dick sucking lessons' joke. Noah threw the largest silverware he could find at Duncan's head. "OUCH!" he hollered, but he kept laughing.

"Anyway Lindsay," LeShawna said. "How was your day."

"It was okay. Kinda odd. This couple asked me if there was a booth in the restaurant I work at. I looked at them like umm no. We aren't in a carnival." Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed. LeShawna, Noah, Cody, everyone in the chill room looking through the window and even Heather who was helping out in the kitchen looked at Lindsay stupidly. Duncan again, burst out into laughter and so did everyone else.

"God you are a fucking idiot." Heather commented setting the table.

"Hear you go," Noah said pointing a spoon at Heather. Heather made the ugliest fucking face ever and clowned Noah.

"No here you go! Why are you trying to say something to me! Everyone knows Lindsay is a fucking dumbass blonde bitch, there's nothing to hide." Heather said getting smart.

"Well DUH! The entire world knows Lindsay is a stupid ass but you don't have to shout it out like 'GOD YOU ARE A FUCKIN IDIOT' like you just did. We all know that. And you're being a dumb fuck yourself calling her out." Noah said washing his hands.

Lindsay scratched her head confused. "So what am I again?" The two continue to feud about Lindsay being a retard when Tyler walks in from a long nap after a 'hard' work out at the gym.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't speak to you when I came in. I was so tired." Tyler said putting his arms around Lindsay.

"Do you know what they are arguing about? I got lost after 'God you are a fucking idiot.'" Lindsay asked Tyler.

"Umm maybe they are talking about you.. You know you aren't the brightest marker in the box." Tyler said laughing. Lindsay opened her mouth shocked at what Tyler had just said. She smacked him and kicked him in the shin.

"How dare you insult my intelligence!" Tyler cried out as Lindsay walked away from him to her room. "I HATE YOU TAYLOR!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH DUDE JUST GOT DUMPED AGAIN!!" Geoff hollered in excitement. The guys crack up laughing at Tyler as he chases after his girl.

"Too much drama tonight. And will you two shut the fuck up! I've had enough of your kind today!" LeShawna said putting the food on the table. Noah and Heather turned to look at her.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Shaniqua?" Heather asked rolling her neck.

LeShawna looked at Heather like she just messed up and crossed the wrong side of the line. "What the fuck did yo blad ass just call me bitch?"

"You heard me whore! You trying to say you don't like my color!" Heather shouted.

"AND MINE!" Noah yelled.

LeShawna looked at Noah like something was fucking wrong with his ass. "What the fuck Noah! You ain't even close to being White you stupid ass! You fuckin terrorist color." When Duncan, Geoff, Justin, Ezekiel, and Harold hear this the all die in laughter. It was one of the most racist shit LeShawna had yet to say.

Confessional: LeShawna: WHAT! That fool is terrorist color. I may be black but at least I don't look like I'm about to drop a bomb anytime soon.

"How the hell are you going to say I am terrorist color! Well I guess it's wayyy better than looking like I'm about to end up in some baby mama drama!" Noah and Heather died laughing along with the guys laughing themselves to death. LeShawna walked right in front of Noah with a Knife.

"You want some baby mama drama?" LeShawna asked with a sharp knife.

"Calm down LeShawna we were just joking", Heather said. Just when LeShawna is finished setting the table, Beth and Trent walk in the door. Trent wrapped in Beth's arms doesn't say anything as Beth escorts him to his room. Everyone is confused.

"Oh yeah, Trent got Gwen pregnant." Harold jumps up from the couch and everyone else is shocked.

"OH YEAH! That's what I was going to tell you all!" Harold shouted.

LeShawna was PISSED! That was her home girl and Trent just fucked everything up. Gwen is fucking pregnant. LeShawna stomps out of the kitchen up the stairs to find out where the hell they have been and where the fuck Gwen is.

Everyone gathers right behind LeShawna pushing against her. That makes her even angrier. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She hollers. Everyone backs up from her and Trent's closed door.

"See I told you not to get too close." Geoff said getting behind Duncan scared.

"Shut up punk." Duncan laughed. Beth came out of the 2nd floor bathroom noticing LeShawna banging on Trent's door like the fucking Russian Mafia, Police or some shit.

"NO! Stop! Trent is highly upset." Beth said coming to the rescue.

"You better explain and explain quick!" Just when Beth is about to explain, another slam at the door is heard and 3 voices enter arguing.

"GOD! You two smell like straight ass!" Bridgette said going into the kitchen fanning her hand by her nose.

"You can thank Katie for that, she's the reason why we smell like this!" Sadie said dragging her fat ass into the kitchen as well. "Yum, something smells delicious. FOOD!" The smell of hardcore shit travels up the stairs and everyone is about to PASS THE FUCK OUT! The smell is sooo fucking bad!

"DAMN! SOMEONE NEEDS TO ROLL THEY STANK ASS IN SOME SOAP AND WATER!" Heather screamed running downstairs.

"TRUE DAT!" DJ agreed running to his room.

"And I thought sewage was worse." Cody said going back down stairs.

When LeShawna smelled that rotten ass scent, her thick ass raced down the stairs to stop a motherfucker from putting they booty smelling ass into her food.

"HELL THE FUCK NO! SKANK AND STANK NEED TO GET THE FUCK UP OUT THIS BITCH! YALL SMELL LIKE ALL KINDS OF SHIT MIXED TOGETHER! YALL NEED TO SHOWER AND WASH IN AREAS THAT SMELL LIKE THEY AINT EVER BEEN WASHED BEFORE!" LeShawna screamed. Katie and Sadie ran up the stairs and put their water on full blast.

"Damn girl, that was messed up." Noah said cracking up.

"For once, I agree with the thick black chick of the house." Duncan chuckled.

"Shit, I don't know about all that but I like the terminology." Justin laughed. Suddenly the door slams again and Courtney enters pouting. She walks straight into the kitchen and sits at a random seat.

"That's what I'm talking about!" DJ said. "DINNER!" he shouted and everyone came running down the stairs, from the chill room and anywhere, to eat.

Duncan took a seat next to Courtney and started a conversation.

"I got the munchies, I can't wait to eat." Duncan said taking 3 slices of roast beef.

"The munchies? And what the hell is that smell?" Courtney asked sniffing the air. She followed the aroma and it led to Duncan. Duncan sat there trying to look innocent as Courtney shot him a dirty look. "You have not!"

"What?" Duncan whistled.

"DUNCAN! I cannot believe you got high!" Courtney hit him in his arm.

"I couldn't help myself princess. I needed it.. To relax…" Duncan added trying to stuff food in his mouth so he can't speak.

"WHAT! To relax! So I can't make you relax anymore!" Courtney asked taking one slice of roast.

"I mean princess, you haven't had sex with me in like… since we've been here!" Duncan complained.

"You deserve it!" Courtney shouted in disgust.

"Hey can you two have your maury moment after dinner, we are trying to eat. Not hurl." Cody said laughing.

"Boy what you know about that show!" LeShawna asked laughing.

"Who doesn't! That's like the funniest show ever! The most dramatic too." Cody answered.

"No, everyone knows Jerry Springer is." Noah said cracking up swallowing his OJ.

"Jerry Springer is so lame!" Heather jumped it. "It's just stupid. There's not even a fight. The first thing bitches go for is the fucking weave and that shit is knocked off instantly." Heather started to laugh.

"Does anyone watch Dora the Explorer? That is my show!" Sadie said gulping down some pasta.

"I DO! I LOVE GO DIEGO GO!" Katie squealed. Everyone stopped eating at the table to look at the dumb and dumber.

Confessional: Harold: Okay even I am a total nerd but I mean who watches Nick Jr. anymore? That show went out of style like years ago.

"They ruin a conversation!" Heather complained.

"Anyway!" Courtney yelled. "When are you going to give up those childish ways and grow up?"

"What? I'm not going to. You'll either have to deal with it.. Or … deal with it." Duncan laughed and Geoff twitched at Duncan's words.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked patting Geoff's back.

"Um nothing Bridge, why would you think something was wrong? I didn't do anything. I had nothing to do with it I swear!" Geoff said panicking. Bridgette looks at Geoff weird as he rubs his fingers together nervously.

"I didn't say you did." Bridgette answered. "Geoff do you need to tell me something?" Bridgette asked calmly. Geoff hearts skips a beat.

Confessional: Geoff: I'm so nervous right now. I'm shaking and I think Bridgette can feel it. I don't want to tell her but it's gonna come out. It may not be now, but she'll have to know soon.

"No but how was work?" Geoff skips her question and she shrugs to tell her story.

"Well you know how I thought I was actually going to be teaching kids how to surf? Yeah well actually I'm teachign kids how to surf the net! I mean SERIOUSLY! The freaking net! GOD! I swear Chris always has something up his sleeve." Bridgette said angry. Geoff didn't seem bothered. "I met my mentor, he is such a dick. He absolutely HATES me. And I haven't even seen him before. Guys can be such jerks. Especially gay ones who can't get guys, you know. Oh by the way, his name is Tawny." Geoff dropped his fork in mid eat. He was shocked. Bridgette looked at him awkwardly and frowned. Everyone else at the table noticed his pause.

Confessional: Geoff: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! TAWNY!!! NO!!!! OH NO!!! NOT HIM!!! Bridgette is really going to hate me now!!!

"Geoff, are you okay?" Bridgette nudged him. Geoff didn't speak. He got up from his seat and walked straight out of the kitchen. Everyone was confused.

"Looks like your boy has a lot of secrets." DJ said finishing his plate. Bridgette rose from her seat and followed Geoff. She was going to figure out what was wrong.

"Okay… enough of that. I want to know about Gwen." LeShawna said.

"Gwen? I didn't even notice she was gone." Justin said drinking the rest of his water.

"Yeah and TRENT better tell me!" LeShawna threatened looking at him from across the table.

"LeShawna, I don't want to talk about it." Trent answered.

"Hey! Speaking of Gwen and Trent! Where did you go when I was with you Trent? You just left me!" Courtney argued. Evidently Duncan didn't remember from their conversation earlier that Courtney was with Trent, alone.

"Wait a minute, you two were together?" Duncan asked wiping his lips with his hand.

"Gross Duncan, you are so sloppy!" Courtney said handing him a napkin. "And yes, Trent and I were together at the hospital."

"Oh okay. Why didn't you tell me?" Duncan started getting defensive. Courtney was alert of his jealousy.

"I didn't think it mattered." Courtney answered.

"Well it does. I asked you a million times where you were and when you were coming home." Duncan said reasoning with Courtney.

"Oh, so you can remember you asking me a shit load a questions a million times but I guess some of your other brain cells died while you were getting high when I specifically told you I was at the hospital."

"And I guess you want some of your brain cells killed if you keep getting an attitude with me?" Duncan asked getting smart with Courtney.

"Duncan, shut up!" LeShawna said. "We want to know about Trent and Gwen not yo ass being sad because Courtney didn't tell you everything. DAMN!"

As people began to finish their plates, they put them in the dish washer and headed for bed. They had another rough day tomorrow. However, Duncan, Courtney, LeShawna, Trent and Beth stayed down to clean up and talk.

"LeShawna it's okay, Duncan is just mad because I refuse to give up my treats." Courtney said giggling.

"Haha, you're funny. I don't understand why you don't want to do it with me? What are you holding back on?" Duncan asked concerned.

"Who cares! She don't want crabs!" LeShawna started to crack up and Trent smirked a little at the joke.

"SHUT UP LESHAWNA! YOU ARE ANNOYING!" Duncan hollered.

"At least you are getting better." Beth said giving Trent a light hug. LeShawna looks at Beth like this bitch is crazy.

"And where did yo busted ass come from?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm watching over Trent, Gwen is my patient." Beth answered. Trent jumped up to Beth and immediately started to ask her questions.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay? When can she come back? Can she not work? What time did she come in? What shape is she in? How many weeks?" Trent asked scared.

"She's fine. Just normal pregnancy. But something was odd today while Mariah was scanning her…" Beth stopped speaking to recall the memory.

"Yes.." Trent said searching for answers.

"Well… You and Gwen didn't do it until a few days ago.. Correct?" Beth asked. Trent scanned back into his vivid memory.

"No, we made love the first day we came here." Trent frowned. LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan and Beth looked at each confused. "Remember? We were all going to the club and Gwen and I were getting down…."

"Oh yeah! I knocked on yalls door telling yall to get the fuck up." LeShawna laughed.

"But that wasn't but a week or two ago." Beth stated. "Gwen is wayyy more pregnant than just two weeks. She looks like 3-5 months in already."

_WHAT! _Trent thought.

"No way! She Can't be that far along. That doesn't make since." Trent said pacing back and fourth now.

"There's just no way." Courtney said. "Your pregnancy doesn't really show until after your 4th month or so… or at least from what I've heard." Courtney continued.

"I'm going to take a shower, you all are boring me with this 'baby mama drama'." Duncan got up and past Courtney to the third floor bath room.

"Bye, nobody asked you to stay." LeShawna put her two cents in.

"Why don't we discuss this later? We can all go to the hospital and talk about it-"

"No Trent!" Beth rejected. LeShawna and Courtney looked at her crazy. "I mean, Trent has to be by himself. The nurse can't have a group of people waiting on one patient like that. It makes her boss very upset." Beth said. LeShawna was angry.

"Are you sure this is about yo boss or about you?" LeShawna asked.

"Both." Beth answered.

"Who cares! As long as we get this figured out. I'm going to bed for the night. I'll see you all in the morning." Trent got up from his seat and slumped to his room. Out of nowhere broken glass is heard breaking from the third floor. Bridgette is screaming and Geoff is yelling back 'I'm sorry Bridge, 'I'm sorry'. LeShawna, Courtney and Beth stare.

"I don't even want to know." Beth said. "Night." She walked to her room.

"Wow, I guess Geoff had another deep secret. I wonder how he's going to dig himself out of this one." Courtney said. Another glass thing broke and LeShawna jumped.

"Girl! Do you hear that! That fool ain't getting out!" LeShawna and Courtney look worried.

"Well I'm going to go check on Duncan, I think I am really upsetting him." Courtney said. "I do miss those sexy nights with him, but these new traits he has are breaking my heart."

"Yeah well you go do yo thang, I minus well wait for Bridgette because she's gonna be down here crying in a second." LeShawna gave dap to Courtney and she raced up the stairs to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it shut. She started to take off her clothing one by one as she got closer and closer to Duncan's shower. After stripped completely nude, Courtney looks over the shower door and Duncan looks into her eyes through the steam.

"Is there room for two?" Courtney asked innocently. Duncan smirked and pulled Courtney into the warm shower, kissing up her arm to her shoulder and neck, the temperature rose romantically. Duncan put Courtney's arms around his neck and he caressed her soft figure with his hands. Grabbing her booty and rubbing her back. They made-out roughly, their bodies calling for each other.

Meanwhile, LeShawna was cleaning the kitchen, Bridgette ran down the stairs just like LeShawna planned crying. LeShawna laughed shaking her head.

"I knew it. I knew all along."

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED!!! Okay Review!! I typed this in ONE night. lol. God I love the fans of this story. You never stop believing =)**


	27. Chapter 26

_A/N: HOLY SHIT!!! I haven't updated IN 2 MONTHS!!! OMG I am SOOOO SORRY!! Computer issues. Got a new labtop. I know you all thought I 4got about you. Well I haven't! And I've missed this story so much! Preview other chapters if you need to, but here I go with another. =)(_

LeShawna calmly laid down the plate that she was drying and tossed the dish rag in the sink. Switching her big ass out the door frame, she waddled her ass out the front door to catch Bridgette. LeShawna squinted to see in the dark to find the bitch but her ghetto ass got impatient and turned to walk back inside.

"Damn, every time I try to help." LeShawna said turning around. Just as she turns around, someone walks right into her causing LeShawna to lose her damn mind.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND GET THE FUCK OFF ME BEFORE I DO SOME MOTHERFUCKIN JACKIE CHAN MOVES AND SHIT ON YO ASS." LeShawna shouted taking her earrings off.

"LeShawna? Is that you?" Bridgette croaked from her voice.

"YEAH BITCH! YOU WANT SOME OF THIS! I GOT PLENTLY!" LeShawna pointed to her fists.

"Chill LeShawna, it's just Bridgette." Bridgette said breathless. She snorts and wipes her nose. "Why are you out here?"

LeShawna looked at Bridgette crazy. "What the hell you mean what am I doing out here? My thick ass is too busy tryna find out whats wrong with you."

"Oh." Bridgette responded. "It's too awful! I can't tell you." Bridgette starts to weep again and loose her body weight. She leans over to the steps for support and LeShawna puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head.

"Somethin's gotta give girl. That dumbass you dating aint worth shit. Now I can either help you or you can suffer yourself.." LeShawna offers one more time for help and looks down at Bridgette who is positioning herself on the small stairs.

"Geoff told me who that guy was at the club." Bridgette says sadly looking out into the darkness. "He told me that they met in the restroom and... and... and.."

"Blow job derby was the new celebration." LeShawna laughs humorless and smirks. She leans her fat ass down to take a seat near Bridge and talk. "You know, Geoff isn't the only guy out here, and just like he's doing you, you can do back to him."

Bridgette looks at LeShawna and smiles. "That's easy for you to say, you're not in love."

"Girl don't judge me. I know what it's like but I had to break away from it because it was too dangerous. See, my man was violent and abusive. We were in love at a time but after our second year, he started to change." LeShawna pauses and looks up to the night sky. Bridgette wipes away her tears and nods understanding.

"What do you mean by _change_?" Bridgette asks nervously. LeShawna looks down at bridgette and smirks.

"What is Geoff now compared to how he was on TDI?" LeShawna asks.

"Oh." Bridgette replied. But then frowned. "But where did the violence come from? I mean.. it just doesn't seem right."

LeShawna laughs again, this time with humor. "After the second time I followed him to a gay club, I started to question myself and his love. See, it didn't click right. How he was with me but seeking to all men clubs. So I would ask him about it and that pissed him the fuck off." LeShawna responded. Bridgette shuddered and LeShawna laughed. "But no worries, Geoff is too much of a sissie and bitch to harm you physically. However, he does have a problem keeping his dick to himself." Bridge and LeShawna both laugh loudly.

"That's true. At least he has a problem giving it to people who aren't in a relationship with him."

"But how do you know that?" LeShawna's brows raise and she starts to stand up. "Be strong girl, don't let that fool do you any kind of way! As a matter of fact, tomorrow you are to ignore him and show him NO sign of caring. But it's getting late and we have work." Bridgette gets up with LeShawna and dusts herself off.

"Thanks LeShawna." Bridgette says. "I will do what's right." the two enter back into the house and make their ways to their room.

In the mean time, Duncan slams his room door with Courtney wrapped in his arms. He his making out with her with so much pressure that they might be the next to have children in the house. Duncan unwraps the towel from around their naked bodies and tosses Courtney on the messy bed.

"Princess, I want you to scream my name so badly that aliens can hear it." Duncan smirks and winks as he climbs his funny figure on Courtney and forces his tongue down her narrow throat. Courtney responds with low pants of breath escaping her lips and yearning moans. She puts her arms around his neck and moves her lips to his earlobe where she sucks near his neck and whispers, "Baby, i've been waiting so long for his." With that Duncan sends a pleasureful thrust into Courtney when she digs her nails deep into Duncan's back causing him to loose his damn mind. He really starts getting it on with her then and the noise in their room grows loud.

However, UNDER Courtney and Duncan's room, Noah and Cody were getting seriously PISSED.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!" Noah shouts getting out of his bed and pacing back and fourth. Cody continues to lay down and roll his eyes.

_Atleast It's not Gwen, _Cody thinks laughing to himself.

"But think if it was Gwen!" Noah yells is disgust. Cody jumps and looks at Noah like he's crazy.

_He can read my mind? Hmm.. impressive. _Cody also thinks. He shrugs.

"NO! I CANNOT read your stupid dope filled mind! I just can tell what you're thinking because of your facial expressions. But ANYWAYS WITH THIS FUCKING NOISE!!!" Noah shouts. Within 2 second of his bitchy pause, the ceiling leaks white dust and lands on Noah's head. "What the FUCK!!!!!!!!!! FUCKETY FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! GOD DAMMIT THOSE TWO MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!" Noah's face turns red and Heather happens to hear his rude language and peep her no hair having ass in the room.

"NNNOOOOOAAAAHHHHH!!! YOU DICK SUCKING COCHIE NO HAVING BLOW JOB AND HAND JOB GIVING SON OF A PUSSY BITCH!!! WHAT the FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM TO STUPID ASS WHORE!!!!!!!!" Heather yells so fucking loud that the entire fucking house is shaking and everyone is woken the hell up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DAMN NOISE!" The one and only miss ghetto ass LeShawna hears coming out of her dirty ass room with DJ wearing this hoochie thong and see thru bra.

"OMG!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!!!" Lindsay hollers examining LeShawna stank ass wardrobe.

"Yo mama gave it to me." LeShawna rolls her eyes and turns to look at the room diagonal from her.

"My mom? Really? I didn't know she wore stuff like that..." Lindsay says scratching her head. LeShawna frowns.

"Your mom? HA!" Beth giggles. "That would be one SIGHT!"

"What's going on?" Bridgette asks with a glass of water in hand about to go to bed.

"Heathers ugly heifer ass has done waken everyone up with her big ass mouth." LeShawna says to Bridgette loud enough for Heather to hear.

"Will you get your peeping tom ass out of my room you sissie!" Noah yells at Heather like a bitch and flips his non resistant hair.

"NO! But you can calm all that loud ass swearing down!" Heather yells. Just then a few more house mates join the 2nd floor confused.

"What the hell is all that noise?" Justin asks stretching. "I was catching some serious Z's."

"Yeah, you guys ruined my movie I was watching." Harold says with a playboy magazine in his hand and white stuff on the side of his mouth.

Everyone gives him the most disgusting look ever! Some people had their mouths twisted, others were hacking up some mucus or some left overs from dinner. But mostly everyone was sick. Then what made it worse was Ezekiel came right behind him with white stuff all over his hands and legs and shit. That time DJ passed the fuck out.

"What did I miss?" Ezekiel asks looking higher than and kite.

"DJ Get yo big monster fat ass up!" LeShawna yells with her hands on her hip. Heather turns her neck from Noah's room to see her enemy right behind her shaking her head.

"You always mettlin in some shit ain't you bitch?" LeShawna acts sucking her teeth like she's in charge or some shit.

"Yeah bitch, especially when it involves your ugly ass." Heather says walking away to her room and laughing.

"Guys, what's going on?" Geoff asks as his sleepy ass come from the staircase to the second floor. " I was knocked."

Noah gets really angry when he sees everyone outside his door having a mellow conversation while DJ's girly girl ass is passed out on the floor, Ezekiel's ass is shaking cold because he ain't got a damn thing on, Harold's ass has a porn magazine in his hand and white shit near his lip and above all LeShawna's fat ass is wearing founky ass clothes that she know ain't right.

"SHHHHUUUTTT UPP YYOU IIDDIIOOTS!!!!" Noah yells. "I know that I am NOT the ONLY one who hears Duncan and Courtney's squeaking ass upstairs fucking like it's the end of the damn world!" Noah points up and frowns.

"Hell naw but don't complain too much because that's gon be me friday NIGHT!" LeShawna starts laughing loudly and screaming at the same time.

"Um no offense but I don't know any guy who would want to screw a fat girl with a donk that takes up most of her body and is laughing so loud that the guy doing you that they have to close your mouth the entire 3o seconds would want to f u LeShawna." Sadie says giggling with Katie.

"I know this fat ass whore ain't talking about my body shape." LeShawna turns to Sadie who is wearing a pink and white tank top and booty shorts that ain't _as _skank as LeShawna night wear but pretty damn close.

"Yeah Sadie you really can't talk." Justin backs up LeShawna, laughs and shrugs.

"What are you trying to say Justin?" Sadie asks stepping closer to him.

"What I just said. But I guess your wee brain can't comprehend. So in short terms, you look like a fucking guinea pig! You think you can fit in size 0 clothes when you have a size that the scale can't even count. I mean seriously, you look sloppy and look like yo coochie stank."

"DANG!!!" Geoff hollers and starts cracking up!

"I heard that one and I had to rise!" DJ says with his sissie ass laughing with Geoff.

"But I bet her cooch does stink. I mean can you say CAMEL TOE!" Justin laughs with Geoff and DJ.

"Camel toe? That bitch has pizza toe!" Lindsay says trying to laugh with the guys but that just ruined the joke.

"Really Lindsay?" Trent asks all of a sudden coming out of nowhere.

"Trent, you stay out of this." Beth says walking over to him. "You need to rest. You have a big day tomorrow with Gwen."

"Wow she's fake tonight." Bridgette says under her breath.

TO BE CONTINUED.....

_A/N: Sorry fans I'm in such a rush to post this. I just want you all to read and atleast know I haven't forgotten about you all. But i'll update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!_


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks later, everyone has finally got tired of all the drama and bullshit in the house. Chris has scheduled a meeting the early Monday morning. No one is to go to work. Everyone trails out of their messy beds. LeShawna in her white sheer undergarments, Lindsay in absolutely nothing? While Tyler is dragging behind. The same old shit and sights everyone is tired of fucking dealing with and seeing. When they all make it to the Chill Room, they sit and wonder where the fuck Chris is.

"Iight, now everyone is awake! Where the hell is he!" Heather's cranky ass shouts. "Talk about CP time.. He outta be black himself." LeShawna instantly gets pissed and rolls her neck and long ass nails she put on last night.

"Don't start wit me bitch! Everyone is tired and we don't need yo scalp exposed ass to be talking shit. Whit yo racist ass." Heather opens her mouth wide and gets up to roll her neck and eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but what the fuck did you say! I know you aint talkin in that piece of shit see through outfit you got on." Everyone starts doing the Oh's and the O's. Duncan even finds himself in tears.

"Aw man, yall crack me up!"

"Why is it funny Duncan? It's actually pretty sad how Heather can't seem to get along with everyone in the house." Courtney chimes in and sighs. Heather frowns at her too and Duncan even makes an evil face to her.

"What the hell! I swear you're bipolar. Women man!"

"I feel that. One time when I had a girl-"

Everyone in the room sighs and rolls their eyes when they hear DJ open his mouth.

Confessional: Bridgette: Okay it's not that DJ is a bad guy but he just gets on my damn nerves. I mean every time something fuckin happens, he has some shitty story to go behind it! I mean wdf!

Confessional: Noah: We still can't have a civilized conversation because of the main fools! Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan, and DJ's getting pretty darn close!

"Ok I know I should be opening my mouth but seriously DJ, shut the fuck up." Trent even manages to get out of his throat. After all the drama goin on with his baby mama, he hasn't said one damn word to the people in here. DJ looks at Trent crazy.

"Whoa man, I was just sayin-"

"Yeah well you've said enough!" Heather chimes in sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Chris finally comes inside of the house and immediately notices LeShawna's dress of the day and the fuck? Lindsays. Everyone just now notices what the bitch is wearing and all kinds of shit talk is being spit out in the air.

"I THOUGHT I SMELLED FISH!" "DAMN DO YOU EVERRRR SHAVE!"

"Close em funky legs!" "That's just a bitch full of founk!"

"Tyler bruh aint you spose to be clippin dat shit up!"

"Damn and I thought Courtney was bushy!" "Glad I didn't hit that." "I know right."

"You know you like to go hunting through my forest." _awkward silence_

"Well you just ruined my morning wood." "That was just foul" "Bitch you foul"

"WHO ASKED YOU!" "SUCK THIS DICK!" "EAT MY HAIRY-"

"ENOUGH!" Chris hollers through a mega phone. His eyes are soaked, he's been laughing.. Laughing like hell. But he's gotten sick of it, he just wants to get his point across. Everyone is silent and paused. LeShawna's mouth wide open, Heather's finger in her face, Lindsay crying on Tylers shoulder… you know the bullshit..

"Thank you. Now I would like to get down to business!" Everyone relaxes as they look each other up and down like 'this aint the end mother fucker, wait til his bitchass leaves, it's on!' "Ok, well since Trent's thang is released from the hospital today, she will be leaving." Some cheers and sneers fill the room as Trent rolls his eyes.

"Why does she have to leave for? I can take care of her." Everyone in the room tries to hold back the laughter, but others feel the need to tell him like it is.

"Bruh, if yo dick asked for some pussy you wouldn't give it to him." Ezekiels ugly ass has the nerve to say. LeShawna, Harold, Bridgette, Sadie, Katie, Justin, hell every fuckin body just looks at this mofo like are you kiddin me.. Yeah we all know Trent can't take care of his own pleasure but when was the last time Ezekiel brought someone in here to fuck?

"Aye, I'm not besties whit dis foo but for real, what pussy has yo ugly shribbled dick had in the past weeks we been hur?" Justin dies laughing. Duncan follows behind rolling on the ground and Geoff follows pursuit. Courtney acts completely embarrassed like any high maintenance girl would. Ezekiels face turns red and he storms out of the room. At that point, everyone dies in laughter.

"Well it's obvious someone has picked up more bad habits since we've been here." Courtney sneers at Duncan and Justin. "You used to be the pretty boy and now you're just a low life!" Everyone turns their heads to look at this preppy bitch.

"You need at quit actin like yo ass don't know where you came from!" LeShawna says leaning against the window of the kitchen.

"Well it sure the hell wasn't from 'the Bronx'!" Courtney tries to say in the ghetto, I'm a mother fuckin thug finna do a drive by up in this bitch voice. LeShawna just shakes her head. Chris asks if everyone is done so he can continue.

"Good, well anyway, Trent ima tell you this as nice as I can… you are NOT the father." Everyone in the goddamn room is shocked! But of course, LeShawna is laughing her ass off..

"Why the hell you think this is funny!" Trent hollers!

"Are you surprised? Something tells me she's been in that position before." Lindsay emerges from her lips. Everyone just shakes their heads.

"Just another episode of Maury.." Cody says sitting on the floor.

"No, Cody. This is the white version." Beth says settling down next to him. In unison, everyone lifts a brow at her.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FUCKIN RACIST!" Heather shouts, fumes exiting her ears.

"I'm not gon lie, you look like a bull when you do dat shit." Justin says chuckling. Geoff nor Duncan decide to laugh at that lame ass joke. They just look at each other. Shame.. Shame..

"Anyway, she's chosen to move on with her life and another roomie is coming in to live with you guys. Everyone, meet Mariah." The door opens and pure beauty is trapped inside the door frame. The curves, tanning of her smooth skin and just everything about that pretty girl takes the men's breath away. Tyler even finds his pipe leaking onto Lindsay's leg.

"EWW!" She smacks him and runs to her room, passing by the gorgeous Mariah. Tyler falls to the ground with his 9 inch sticking straight up. Everyone is the room laughs while Mariah looks at him disgusted.

"I guess this is the weirdo of the house." She says rolling her eyes. All the guys are mesmerized.. Except Duncan.. Tryna act all hard and shit while his bitch is there..

"Nahh, the weirdo of the house has left the building, pissed cuz he can't get no Pu-Na-Ni!' Duncan, Geoff, Justin, all the guys and a few girls roll out laughing, but Mariah doesn't find the shit funny.

"Okay… and why aren't you as turned on as everyone else here?" She asks like shes fuckin surprised.. Like everyone is suppose to bow down to the bitch.

"Bitch, I've bagged more than 5 whores like you. You ain't nun special, just like every otha bitch tryna grab a quick dolla and a dick." LeShawna bursts out laughing again. Mariah sneers at her.

"DAYuMMM! And I thought prostitutes just did that shit."

"And your name is.." LeShawna stands up properly and makes a butler impression.

"Why.. I am LeShawna… the biggest and blackest of them all." Mariah chuckles in her throat.

"More like a fatass waxing of Queen Latifa." Courtney, Heather, Sadie.. I'm talking bout everyone in this bitch had their mouths wide open. That was a hard hitter. Even DJ is in tears! LeShawna flares her nostrils. She cannot believe Barbie just clowned her and shut her ass down like that! I mean of course her and Heather went at it a couple of times.. But this bitch.. This bitch right here nigga.. Just set if off! LeShawna exits the room completely defeated.

"We are going to be best friends." Heather says walking by her to put her arms around her. Mariah flinches away.

"Like I could be seen with yo bald eagle ass on the street, bitch please. Betta go on somewhere whit dat bullshit!" Mariah exit's the room while everyone now stares at the flared up Trent. He remembers that whore. She made out whit him that night they went to the club. People start to back away from him..

"You are NOT serious!" Trent shouts at Chris. Chris shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

"You wish. But also.. You guys suck at your jobs. Bridgette you and Tawny got into the fight in front of the all them kids.. Completely unnecessary. DJ getting hard on lifeguard duty.. Completely embarrassing. They even took a picture of yah ass and posted it on their safety boards. Fuckin epic and hilarious!" Everyone is the room bursts out laughing, even Ezekiel who has decided to join the crew again. DJ folds his arms over.

"It happens! But it's not as bad as the time when I was-"

Again, everyone sighs and roll their eyes. He shuts up and plants his ass on the ground.

"You guys never want to hear a damn thing I gotta say!" Heather kicks his leg.

"Grow a penis dude."

"Shave your's dude." He mocks her and she really smacks him across the face. Chris watches not really surprised.

"Basically, all of you dumb asses are fired and now all of you idiots get to lay around here until I find another thing for you all to do." Everyone sighs.

"The fuck! What about our pay checks!" Noah yells pissed at his hard work. "I HAD TO TALK TO LITTLE BOYS ABOUT SEX! I HAD TO DEMONSTRATE AND TUDOR THEM WITH A FAKE ASS PENIS!" Everyone in the room is in tears now.

"And I thought my job was fucked up!" LeShawna says entering the room again with a drink at hand. "Yeah the white bitch pissed me off talkin bout my North Pole outfit and yeah I slapped the bitch, but I had to." Heather rolls her eyes.

"That's exactly someone your type would do. Causing a god damn scene for no fuckin reason. Shake my head." LeShawna doesn't even respond back to her. She's not the mood and Heather knows she's treadin on thin ice.

Chris smiles at his progress. "Well I'm glad you all are happy with the arrangements. I will leave you at that." As he proceeds to exit, Trent grabs his shoulder.

"You're serious about Gwen?" He asks. Chris gives him a fake ass worried look.

"I'm sorry, but yes Trent. You've got to move on now. There's a new whore in the house and it's on video tape that you made out with her that one night. You also wanted to talk to her a while back. She was also Gwen's nurse and now she's your bitch. So go on and tap that." Chris bursts out laughing and slams the door behind him. Trent's in shock. Yeah we all know that Chris is a douche but he just was on extra douche mode today. The rest of the day flies by and lights are out for the new bitch of the house, who is in bed with Justin, and so on.

**A/N: YES! UPDATE! REVIEW! I KNOW THIS WAS FUNNY! I was in tears typing it! PLEASSEEE TELL me if you thought id was pretty funny or whatever.. Ik I aint updated in one hell of a long time.. But ima finish this damn thing!**

-NEEN


	29. Chapter 29

In the morning, people are sneering and still talking about the new guest, Mariah. Ezekiel is out on the deck with Harold, Cody, Noah and Tyler gossiping about her night with Justin and how they kept everyone awake.

"Seriously dude, Mariah's moans echoed throughout the house! How was Justin even first to hit that bitch!" Ezekiel picks up the basketball from the court and sits on it bummed. "I wanted to be the first in the house! DAMN!" The guys all shake their heads in unison agreeing.

"She is hot though and Justin is a fine looking character." Everyone looks at Harold like something is fucking wrong with him. Who the fuck compliments another dude when you're a dude! Even Noah has the nerve to look at him stupid! "No! I mean.. You gotta admit Justin is attractive.. Guy or not.."

"Just shut the hell up Harold." Ezekiel shakes his head. In the sliding door, appears DJ. He comes out in his doggie pajama's and yawns.

"Sup guys!" He grabs a chair and straddles it wanting to join in the conversation.

"Hey DJ, we're just talking about Mariah." Cody says drinking his Orange Juice. DJ nods his head then becomes excited.

"Did you all see the way she moved. Those curves on her hips and sides.. I mean She's got LeShawna beat!" Tyler starts choking and laughs at DJ.

"Whoaaa man.. Now I know I got a woman and all, but _nobody_ beats LeShawna's un-functional bodily proportions." Everyone outside looks at Tyler like WOOOOWWW This dude has upgraded vocabulary now! DJ bursts out into laughter.

"That was a good one. But for real.. Mariah is slim and good lookin. I'm defiantly tappin that!"

"Well that makes you after Noah." Harold says writing that down on a sheet of paper. DJ frowns.

"What you mean man?"

"Well since everyone wants to hit Mariah, I made a hit list and it's in the order of who goes next. Justin went first, so Ezekiel is next. It was first come first serve basis." Harold nods. DJ seems a little uneasy about the situation.

"And when the hell did we establish this _Hit List?_" DJ gets up and is now getting kinda angry.

"I know you're not trying to act hard now DJ. You ruined that attitude the first day we were on T.D.I." Noah rolls his eyes and sips on his Coffee with his feet all up like he's big shit. DJ folds his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well see if I follow that hit list of yours." DJ turns around and goes back inside the house, bumping into Geoff on the way in. Geoff spills his drink and laughs.

"Sup yall! Everyone seems all bitchy today." Geoff stumbles onto the patio and sits next to Ezekiel on the ground.

"You're right about that, but we're just talking about Mariah and our hit list." Geoff seems interested.

"Hit List? You mean whose all gonna get Mariah in bed?" All the guys nod and laugh. Geoff nods.

"She is an amazing lookin gal. Too bad she's not a dude. I'd fucked the life out of her rectum." Everyone just looks at Geoff completely thinking TMI! Who the hell even jokes like that around with a bunch of other guys. Noah chokes on his coffee and makes the ugliest looking face at Geoff. Heather even stretches her neck out of her window looking down at Geoff so disgusted.

"WAY TO RUIN A CONVERSATION YOU ASSHOLE!" Heather screams throwing nail clippers at Geoff's head. He flinches from the pain and the rest of the guys manage to get up and walk back inside the house. Nice Going Geoff.

Others are inside the kitchen eating cereal and chatting about Gwen and Trent. LeShawna

happens to be the host of this conversation. But who the hell is surprised!

"Look, all I'm sayin is Trent needs to find some new pussy. His hand is gonna be tired of wiping tears." Bridgette sighs at LeShawna's smart remark. Katie and Sadie laugh.

"It's not that simple LeShawna." Bridgette says blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "It took me a while to get over Geoff."

"And… you're a white girl. It takes women like you a while to get over a fool like Geoff. If it were a black woman, she'd have a new negro by the next day. You get what I'm sayin?" Heather makes it in the kitchen just in time to have a response to that. Bridgette gives up and walks out of the room.

"Well, you've started the morning off with your black quote of the day." Heather grabs a cup of coffee and sits down at the dinner table chuckling. LeShawna flares her nostrils.

"Look, White and Ugly, I'm just tryna teach-"

"What! Ebonics? No one is interested in your fake ass language or better yet.. Culture! Who would want a bitch like you anyways! DJ even said that Mariah had _more _curves than you!" Heather dies laughing and Katie and Sadie look at each other shocked.

Confessional: Katie: I cannot believe DJ would lie like that! I mean.. Everyone knows that LeShawna has the lumps and the clumps.

"Whatever hoe, all I know is.. I have a goal here! It's to bring a brutha in this bitch and fuck like there's no tomorrow!" LeShawna backs it up and drops it low on the kitchen floor. Duncan happens to walk in on this madness and twitches when he sees that un-heavenly sight. LeShawna stops and looks at him stupid.

"Don't be mad cuz yo girl can't move and drop it like this bitch can!" Duncan laughs.

"Well at least she doesn't struggle on the way back up." Duncan winks and makes a cup of OJ. He hears the guys in the Chill Room and decides to hang in there. Katie and Sadie start talking loudly, agreeing with LeShawna.

"You know Katie, we haven't had sex since the day those one dudes poisoned us! I'm starting to miss the pleasure. We should definitely make LeShawna's goal one of ours!" Sadie says all giddy. Heather sneers at Sadie.

"I would rather fuck LeShawna over you. She may look 300 pounds but you…. You Sadie.. You just look trifling. Clothes don't fit, boobs all sloppy, and coochie is probably screaming I need to be cleaned!" LeShawna is on the ground screaming at that one hitter quitter. Katie and Sadie leave to room mad as hell. Heather even finds herself in tears. The guys in the Chill Room even hear that shit through the window and are crackin up laughing.

"Damn.. That was the best joke of the day!" Duncan cries banging on the coffee table. But Tyler insists on telling him the real joke that happened while he was outside.

"No! What was funny was when Geoff came outside and said that if Mariah was a guy.. He'd fuck the hell out of her rectum! HaHAHAhAA! Isn't that hilarious!" Everyone in the Chill Room looks at Tyler in complete silence. What the fuck! If all the guys walked away from him earlier thinking, WOW why the fuck would you admit that in front of a bunch of straight guys the first time, why would you bring it up again! Courtney, Justin, even Mariah come down the steps to look at Tyler like the dumbass idiot this boy seems to be. LINDSAY EVEN SHAKES HER HEAD AT HIM! And of course LeShawna has her long ass black neck stretched to the core to eye Tyler. Nobody is looking at Geoff, just Tyler because he stupid ass brought it up.

"Look bro, Ima pray for you." Justin says patting Tyler on his shoulder. At this point, everyone has jumped up from their seat in the Chill Room and made their ways back to the rooms.

"There's always that one fool that has to ruin it for everyone else!" "Fuckin Moron!"

"What a loser!" "I bet his ass is still a virgin!" "AND WHAT…YOU AINT!"

"Bitch it's obvious you open your legs for anyone who pleases!" "Don't Hate."

"Who the fuck is hatin on you!" "WHAT CAN BROWN DO FOR YOU!"

"Give you THE night of your fucking life!" "More like the disease of the century!"

"Damn! Is that shit even possible!" "For her ugly ass it is!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP"

Mariah is angered to the bone from the smart remarks. I'm talkin face all red, fist all clenched and teeth grinding together.

"I thought we were talking about Tyler's lame ass! How the fuck did this subject turn to me!" Mariah yells at the house. LeShawna ain't shy now and she is the first to answer this bitch's question.

"CUZ BITCH, you had thee nerve to say something about him being a virgin! You made yourself completely figured out when everyone heard yo shoutin "OMGG HARDERR DEEPERR HARDERR" ass throughout the fuckin house. Betta go on with all that bullshit. I ain't the type to fuck wit!" LeShawna throws a dish rag down and marches her thickass up the steps. "You think you gon come up in this bitch and fuck everyone's head up, got me fucked up!"

Mariah screams out loud and roars like the fire breathing bitch she is. Heather is on the floor laughing and Courtney is absolutely ashamed.

"You all are so immature and rude! Treating the new house guest this way!" Courtney walks over to her and pats her back. "It's hard to get use to at first, but it will all be over sooner than you know it." Mariah seems to calm down after Courtney's fake ass mature conversation.

"Thanks girl. I needed to hear that." Courtney smiles at Mariah and they shake hands. Duncan studies these two ladies hard. Something is on his mind… and he has to get it out.


End file.
